The Tale of the Hero
by Della Ithilien
Summary: Plagued by nightmares, the young orphan, Link, seeks aid from the Great Deku Tree. What he discovers on his journey sets him on the adventure of his life as he becomes The Hero of legend. Set in a semi-Ocarina of Time world. Zelink. Starts with young Link and later continues with Adult Link. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

_A/N: This isn't really set in a specific world, but is mostly based on Ocarina of Time, if anything. I'm taking names from other games and ideas from other places, but Link isn't a Kokiri, so it's not exact to OOT either. Pretty much an AU Hyrule. Just so you know if you needed to place yourself in a game, that's sort of where I am._

 _Also, T for now, but I sometimes go overboard with violence so I'll change the rating if I can't reign it in because I forgot that something is just too violent for a T rating._

 _Please R &R! I love hearing what parts you really liked and absolutely hated!_

 **Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

Echoes of a past long forgotten, and a future untold. The visions were terrible: fire, smoke, death. He could see his death time and time again though countless ages. Sometimes, he'd grown old and died peacefully in his bed surrounded by faces he didn't recognize. Other times, he died in battle. Once in the back, again after he was disarmed. He felt the physical pain as if it was his own, and woke up with a startled gasp. But it wasn't his room.

He began to scream, but no one came in to check on him. He wanted for it all to be over.

"He was brave," a young girl said as she stared at him, unseeing.

"He was," agreed a taller man, her father. "His like won't come around again in our lifetime."

"Hey!" he called to the two observers. "I'm here!"

There was a loud sound behind him and he spun around, staring out into an open field.

"No!" a young woman pleaded as she reached for a tall stranger. She was on the ground, crawling towards him, both covered in blood. A bright light burst from her body as she threw herself on top of his.

"Link!"

Link shot up out of bed. This time, he knew he had snapped out of the dream. He was in his room, the face of Fado staring down at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he pulled Link into a sitting position. "I thought you were going to start screaming, you were all over the place."

Link swung his feet over the edge, still too short to touch the floor. "It was a nightmare again. They're worse."

"Will you please go see the Great Deku Tree now? Gaebora will let you go if you ask. Saria and I will go with you, if you want."

Standing up and wiping the sleep from his eyes, Link shook his head. "No, I'll go alone. I mean, if Gaebora lets me."

Fado nodded and headed out the door. With a final look behind him, he watched Link sadly. "If you need us to come, just tell us. We don't mind. Will we see you for breakfast? You've almost missed it again."

Link began to pull out his clothes: a green tunic and hat.

"I will be down for breakfast."

As Fado left, Link sat down on the hard floor and put his head in his hands. Sharp pains had been stabbing his front and back since waking up. He felt empty, like something had been taken from him, but he couldn't figure what it could be.

While he changed, he decided the Great Deku Tree might not be the worst idea. It was a hike to reach the Kokiri Forest, but the Deku Tree offered aid to any who would seek him out with good intentions. He had to go. These nightmares had started to cause him physical pain.

As he wandered the halls of the home Gaebora had brought him and several other orphans into, he could smell that chef had already moved on to preparing dinner. The aroma of spices that weren't usually on breakfast food wafted through the air.

Link ran his hand along the painted wall, trying to feel the textures. It was something he liked to do when he had a bad nightmare. The wall, the paint, the grass, the air: it all reminded him that he was awake.

When he walked into the dining area, Saria and Fado were huddled together in a hushed, frantic whisper. He knew they'd be talking about him. Fado couldn't keep a secret if his life hung in the balance. Saria could, though. He'd trusted her with several secrets through the years, and as far as he knew, they'd never gotten out.

He glanced at the other end of the table, at the group who was glaring at him. Mido, Malo, and Mila were watching him as he distanced himself from their seats. He stared at them for a moment longer; he never realized that their names all started with an "M." and were four letters long. Maybe it was a way of defining their character, he thought? But he pushed the irrelevant and distracting thought from his mind and sat beside Fado, across from Saria. She, at least, looked guilty knowing that Link wasn't stupid, but Fado planted a wide grin on his face.

"We saved you some eggs! But that's all Chef would let us keep. She said you need to learn to wake up on time."

"Thanks for saving it," Link said before scoffing down the eggs. "Gaebora?" It felt stupid to try to deny what his plan was. They were both going to ask anyway.

"His office," Saria said, nudging her head in the direction of his office for good measure.

Link smiled for the first time that morning. "I'm in trouble often enough; I know where the office is."

"Stop fighting Mido and you won't have to keep visiting," Saria chastised.

Link glared across the table but didn't want to start a fight this morning. Best to keep avoiding him. "When he stops bothering you and Fado, I'll stop fighting him."

"We're fine," Fado snapped, suddenly serious. "We can handle him."

Mido and his group looked up and he grinned. Fado stood and pulled Link and Saria from the room. "Go, Link, Remember, we'll both come if you want us to."

"Thanks," he said as he banged on the door.

"Come in!" Gaebora called from inside.

Link took a deep breath, a stabbing pain still present in his stomach, and stepped inside the office.


	2. Chapter 2: New Main Quest

Chapter 2: New Main Quest

Gaebora was watching Link suspiciously as Link took his usual seat across the desk.

"Did Chef send you again?"

"No, not this time."

Gaebora waited while Link sat in the chair, his feet dangling again. Gaebora was used to this. Whenever Link was in trouble, he would sit and stare at something until he was ready to talk. Usually the quieter one of that friend group, Link also had a penchant for getting into trouble. But when Link couldn't find the words to speak, Gaebora cleared his throat.

"So, you aren't in trouble? Is this about Mido?"

"I need to talk to the Great Deku Tree."

"Oh," Gaebora said, clearly surprised. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Link shook his head quickly. "I need the Deku Tree. It's important."

Gaebora leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. Link, on the other hand, couldn't even pretend to be patient. His eyes scanned the entire desk of nicknacks, down to the bobble-headed cow candle. He fixed his hat, stretched his arm, and shuffled in the steat before Gaebora finally nodded his head slowly, keeping his eyes fixed on the boy.

"I can arrange something for you next week."

"No!" Link protested more aggressively than he thought. "It has to be today. I can't go another day without talking to him! Please, Gaebora."

"What is so pressing that you must go today? That's not a journey for a young boy to take lightly."

"It's not lightly. I need this." Link sighed. "I'll tell you everything when I come back. I just need to be told what's happening by the Deku Tree."

Gaebora stood up and slowly crossed the room. He sifted through a few sheets of paper before leaning against the wall, flipping each page. His eyes finally flicked up to Link.

"There is a bottle delivery leaving today for Lon Lon Ranch. The path to the Kokiri Forest is just off the road. You will stay with the wagon until the very last second, do you hear me?"

Link nodded vigorously.

"The wagon returns tomorrow. You will wait for it in the same place you leave it and return home with them. Is that clear as well?"

"Yes sir!"

Gaebora couldn't help but smile at the boy's lit up face. "Do you want one of your friends to join you?"

Shaking his head, Link headed for the door. "No. They want to, but I need to go alone. Besides, it's only half a day's journey."

Gaebora held the door closed before Link could run out. "You are not to return without that wagon. The Deku Tree will shelter you for the night. Even if your conversation lasts for less time than ours has, you are not to return alone."

"I know," Link sighed.

"You are nearly twelve, but that does not make you a full-grown man who can protect himself alone on the road yet. This is for your safety. I know you, Link. If this is the only thing you ever listen to, that will make me… well…. You should always listen to me, but this is the most important."

"I know," he said again, agitated.

Gaebora let go of the door. "They will be at the gate in an hour, so pack up."

* * *

Link stood with Saria, Fado, and Gaebora by the wagon as everyone loaded the boxes inside. Link double-checked to see if his slingshot was in his belt, and the sack of apples he brought was already stowed on the wagon.

Gaebora pulled one of the riders aside. Though Link couldn't hear everything, he knew he heard "that Link better stay with the wagon."

"You sneak away from the group two times and everyone thinks you'll always run off," Fido whispered with a laugh.

"That first time was as much yours and Saria's fault as it was mine."

Saria wriggled her eyebrows playfully. "Too bad we'll never be able to do that again."

"Seeing the Indigo-Go's in town was worth every second of that punishment, too."

Link could feel someone move up from behind him and he spun to see Gaebora judging the three of them. "Time to get going, Link."

The woman smiled as she watched Link. She patted the back of the wagon. "Up here, Little Man."

Grabbing the wooden gate along the side, Link hoisted himself up. The girl smiled at him. "I'm Cremia. I work at Lon Lon Ranch with my family. I'll get you where you need to go."

"Thank you," he said, watching his friends.

"Ready?" Cremia called behind her.

"Yepp!"

She urged the horses forward and Link waved at his friends as they slowly began to disappear from view.

"So, is this your first time on your own?" she called behind her.

Link scooted around the boxes to the small window between them so they wouldn't need to scream. "First time that far out, yeah. I've gone exploring around here a few times with my friends."

"Are you nervous, or excited?"

Link thought for a minute. "Both. I don't know why I'm nervous though."

Cremia laughed. "Being nervous means you're smart, not headstrong. I told my little sister, Malon, that before she rode her first horse. She didn't get thrown off that time, and I chalked it up to that saying."

"It makes sense."

"It does! I keep reminding myself of that. I've been living in town with my best friend, Anju, for years now, but she's about to get married, so I'm getting my own place. It's scary to be on your own, but exciting, too."

* * *

There was glass all over him. The bottles had shattered, and he lie trapped beneath the wagon. The horses were gone, and all he could see of Cremia was her lifeless hand. He struggled to free himself, but a pair of dark eyes stared down at him.

"Hey!" Cremia called.

Link felt himself shake and his eyes flew open.

"Hey, Little Man," Cremia said, smiling, alive. "You fell asleep on me! Was I that boring?" With a laugh, she waved her hand. "I'm kidding. We're here; this is your stop."

Link rubbed his eyes and jumped down from the wagon. Cremia rustled his hair. "I'll pick you up right here at about midday tomorrow, okay? Be safe, and have some fun while you're out here. I know you're on a secret quest, but enjoy yourself." She hopped back into her seat. "Do you need anything else?"

Link shook his head and waved to her. He waited and watched until she had completely disappeared from view before he turned around, ready to brave Kokiri Forest.


	3. Chapter 3: The Lost Woods

Chapter Three: The Lost Woods

Feeling, all at once, like a grown up and a frightened child, Link took his first few steps into the forest. He knew the people around town had called these the "Lost Woods." The town legend was that many people who venture in are lost forever to the trees.

Some have said that the lost souls become skeletons of their former selves, reduced to a childlike innocence through their madness. They roam around the woods, stealing, singing, and dancing all day without the need for food or water. They crave company more than anything, and these 'Skull Kids' will either lure you to your own demise for the sake of company, or relish in the thought of preventing another soul from becoming trapped like they were. When you listen closely, you can hear their songs through the trees guiding you one way or the other.

Others say that the Deku Tree itself was once a traveler through the woods who became lost. Rather than lose his wits, he grew to understand the forest in ways no one else ever could. When he began to grow old, the ground swallowed him up to keep him from harm, and he began to take root in the earth until he grew to his enormous height.

A few said that the only inhabitants, besides the great Deku Tree, were a family of monkeys and several turtles. To Link, this seemed the least likely to be what lie in store for him.

Running his hands along the thick bark of the trees, Link looked behind him, almost desperate to go back. _Be brave,_ he told himself as he forced his feet to take the next several steps forward. His foot landed on a stick with a loud crack that echoed through the forest.

He picked them up, along with several small nuts that he could eat later, and formed a small arrow to guide his way back. Snagging a few handfuls, he felt better about proceeding and picked a direction, a wave of excitement replacing the fear.

As Link walked, his footsteps followed the familiar echoing noises though the trees. Every step he took reverberated eerily again and again, followed by his new step until the forest was singing the sounds of his unsteady walk.

It was close to an hour from when Link started that he found himself staring down at his original stick message, pointing him home. He'd come back the same way he left.

With bugged-out eyes, Link spun around quickly, hoping to see a landmark that was either new or familiar. All of the trees had become a blur, and nothing looked like anything anymore. He knew he hadn't turned around. He'd barely gone any direction but straight.

About ready to give up for the night and go home in the morning, Link decided to try once more. He stepped around the sticks and headed in the opposite direction. He took a few steps before turning around, still unsure of what he should do.

The sticks had vanished.

Link gasped, his eyes scanning the ground in a desperate effort to find where they'd gone. It was only seconds since he saw the pattern, and there hadn't been even a slight breeze.

" _Hehehehahahaha!_ " echoed an eerie child's laugh.

Link's eyes bounded from tree to tree, searching for any sign of movement, but there was nothing at all.

Straining his ears, Link could hear something, a shuffle of leaves headed in the direction he was heading. The wind began to blow through the trees, mixing with a strange hum that seemed to come from the forest itself. All of it sounded like a song, one that led him forward. He followed it until the song of the forest stopped. Disheartened, he turned around, realizing he'd never find his way out again.

But as he turned his head, the song of the forest started up again, this time to his right.

Instinct had him follow the song through the entire forest. With every passing step, he felt more at ease, more relaxed. Instinctually, he knew he was doing something right.

A high-pitched laugh bounced off the trees, and he was sure he could see a flash of orange clothing rushing away. With a deep breath, Link pushed forward until the trees thinned and a large open area emerged.

There were uniquely shaped trees scattered about, but for the most part, it was an open field with a small stream passing through the center. He'd done it; he'd reached Kokiri Forest.

On the far side of the clearing, there was a massive tree that had fallen over and been hollowed out, forming a sort of tunnel. Since the rest of the area looked like a fairly average forest clearing, he followed the tunnel.

It was long and dark, stretching on for so long that Link wondered if he should turn back. But he pressed on, determined.

Finally, the light from the other end grew larger and larger until Link was standing in another clearing. This time, a tree stood in the center, towering miles above his head. The tree's large eyes turned down to look at Link, and in a low, rumbling voice, the Great Deku Tree began to speak.

"Link. I have been waiting for you to seek me out."

Each word was slow and deliberate, carefully chosen and booming so loudly that the ground trembled.

"How do you know who I am?" Link asked as he tried to regain his footing. He hadn't expected the tree to be so tall or to shake the earth.

"You have spent many hours in these woods. I had plenty of time to learn who you were and what you seek."

Link couldn't help himself. He had to sit down on the small hill. His legs had suddenly begun to throb and he realized that he was exhausted. "It hasn't even been two hours."

With a rumble that Link assumed to be a laugh, the Deku Tree's leaves began to fall. "My boy, you have been in these woods for half of the sun's daylight cycle."

Link shot up to his feet and spun around, as if the trees themselves knew what had happened. "No! I got lost at first, but then I followed the sounds! It wasn't that long."

The Great Deku Tree sighed. "For those who do not hear will never truly listen. Believe what you will. It is as true as you make it." Before Link could argue, the tree spoke again. "Now, you have come to see me because of your dreams, yes? What is it you wish to know?"

Link sat back down. "How do you know that?"

"Is that truly your question?"

Link debated saying 'yes.' It was eating at him. "No. No I need to know what's happening to me. I keep dreaming of myself, of others, and we're dying. Hundreds of times, I die. She dies. This girl who keeps showing up. I don't know her, but she's familiar. It doesn't make sense, I know. But now, the dreams have gotten worse! I can feel my own death and I wake up in pain."

For a long while, the Deku Tree didn't say anything. "Young Master," he began finally, "I would tell you a story. When this land was naught but rock and wind, the three Goddesses breathed their life into the earth, creating several lands across the world. They answered to one Goddess, however. Her name was Hylia. For eons, she lived alone and watched life itself flourish and thrive. One day, she saw a young man who caught her eye.

"There has always been evil in this world, and there always will be. The Goddess saw this man fending off creatures of destruction. She ferried herself to the ground, where she made him her own personal knight. It was then, sensing the presence of the Goddess on the ground, that a great Demon King emerged, vying for her powers.

"The Goddess and her warrior faced the Demon King and won, but not without cost. Her appointed knight was unable to stop the King. Knowing that she herself, as a peaceful Goddess, could never truly vanquish the a darkness so potent as the Demon King, she sacrificed herself and split her soul into three pieces, granting her knight the power he would need. And indeed, one piece landed in her appointed knight, giving him the courage to face the Demon King once again. One landed in the King himself, granting him more power than he'd had initially. And the final piece fell into the mortal body that the Goddess had possessed.

"When the knight finally defeated the Demon King, he did not want to die. In order to live on, he cursed the piece of the Goddess that was inside him. It would come back and grant the powers he had to his spiritual successor. However, in doing so, he ensured that the other two pieces of the Goddess would also be passed on. Her lifeforce, split into three, is now known as the Triforce.

"I believe you are the knight's spiritual successor, Link."


	4. Chapter 4: Spirit of Courage

**Chapter 4: Spirit of Courage**

"Me?" Link asked, standing up so quickly that he nearly stumbled down the hill. "What makes you think it's me?"

The Great Deku Tree's leaves shook with a laugh again. "Young Master, your dreams and nightmares are more than that. They are visions of a past you never lived. You share a spirit with the courageous youths of the past, the greatest heroes themselves. Yes, some have not achieved their full potential, or were taken from the world too quickly, but many have done magnificent things. The first appointed knight stood guard over the Goddess' slumbering body until the day she woke years later. She had no memory of her unearthly self, and together, they built the land of Hyrule. The Great Hero of Men ended the first great war of the realm. The Hero of Winds, the Hero of Light, the Hero of the Essences; these are all your past lives. You are seeing them as you begin to awaken."

"I am only seeing their deaths! Not their lives…"

"Among the most powerful of emotions is fear. All are faced with it, and none more so than a dying man. You will likely begin to experience some moments of great joy and love. You will feel their hatred as your own, and their pain. You will learn to control it, to welcome the visions and to cast them away."

Link's heart raced as fear set in. Would his spiritual successor feel this fear, too? "The girl who is with me in most of these visions… is she the spirit of the Goddess?"

The Deku Tree rumbled an affirmative response. "You are all of the Goddess, but I know what you ask. She is. She holds the wisdom the Goddess left behind."

"She doesn't look like someone I know."

"It's unlikely you will recognize her. Though you share spirit with your successor, it is not always through blood."

Link sat, unsure how he was able to take all this in. _It must be the spirit of my ancestors. They've heard this all before._ He rubbed his head. "How do you know all of this?"

The Great Deku Tree sighed wistfully. "I am old. Very old, young one. I have lived countless generations, and you are not the first spiritual successor to seek my aid."

When Link went to respond, the Deku Tree cut in first. "It is late, Young Master. There is time enough to discover the answers to many questions yourself. Now, time moves differently in these woods. Whether you are lost in the woods, or lost in thought, you spend more time away from reality than you realize. Sleep tonight. Reflect on what they show you, but remember, they are not you. Their pain is not yours. In the morning, you will leave and find that the woods are more forgiving to those who are leaving. Should you need me again, you know where to find me."

"Where are you going?" Link asked, desperate to keep talking.

"Why, I am rooted here. I go nowhere. Now, sleep."

* * *

Link woke up the next morning at the crack of dawn. He felt well-rested, but it also seemed as if he'd only just fallen asleep.

When he turned to ask the Deku Tree what was happening, he gasped. Before him was nothing more than a large, faceless tree.

Had he dreamed the whole thing? Was it his imagination? Or was this magic, like the visions the tree claimed he had?

Unwilling to stay a moment longer, he grabbed his things and took off for the Lost Woods once again, not daring to glance behind him.

When he stepped into the woods, he tried to remember the direction he'd gone before. As hard as he strained his ears, there was no music, no laughter, no unusual rustling. All he could hear were the trees swaying in the wind. Picking up a long, fat stick, he set out into the woods and found himself at a bridge. It was the bridge he'd entered the forest from.

He spun around, frightened and unsure of what was happening. Quickly, he ran for the bridge, wanting to go home. He wanted nothing more than another dreamless sleep, and to know what was real.

The forest released him from its grasp and he all but ran to the road where he would meet Cremia again. He had to stop himself from falling asleep again as he waited several hours for Cremia's return, unsure what the time was anyway. He was anxious. He was nervous. He was curious. And he was excited.

Until he heard a loud scream pierce the air. Then he was nothing.

 _A/N: Short chapter, but I actually know where the story is going from here. I basically had to wing the beginning because the next chapter was my initial starting point. So, here's hoping they don't stay this short and choppy!_


	5. Chapter 5: Dangerous to Go Alone

**Chapter Five: Dangerous to Go Alone**

Something inside Link switched as he heard the screams. He could no longer see down the path where he had been watching for Cremia. He couldn't hear the birds as they flew away, anxiously squawking. His ears strained to pick up the direction the voice had come from, but when it happened again, he sprinted toward it.

A young girl was lying on the ground, clutching her arm. Her blonde hair was sprawled in front of her face, and a Lizalfos towering over her with its sword raised above her, ready to strike. The girl began to desperately crawl away, tripping on the hem of her dress as she struggled to stand.

Link could see the sword coming down, straight toward her back, and he ran as fast as he could straight into the girl, knocking her out of the way. She gasped and pushed Link off of her before realizing he was a Hylian, not a monster.

Thinking quickly, Link looked around for anything he could use as a weapon. He'd never carried a sword before like the knights of the land. It made him wish he'd aspired to be a knight now; maybe he'd have something to defend them.

The Lizalfos was too fast to outrun. As soon as Link scampered to his feet, the dragon-knight was already on top of him. It reached down with its claw-like hands and wrapped each scaly finger tightly around Link's neck. He tried to pull the claw off, but the grip was too tight.

He reached into his pocket and felt the Deku Nuts that he'd meant to eat and threw one at the lizard, hoping to hit it in the eye. It exploded with a loud crack, stunning the Lizalfos. Link fell to the ground and doubled over, coughing.

Without any time to catch his breath, Link lost it again as the heavy tail of the monster rammed him in the chest, sending him flying.

The lizard was on him again, grabbing its discarded sword. It began to press the sharp edge against Link's neck, and it took every ounce of strength just to hold back the sword. Links hands were bleeding as they cut against the sharp, rusty side of the blade.

Suddenly, there was a huge release of pressure and the Lizalfos' arm knocked away. The young girl had thrown herself onto the sword arm, using her body as a weapon. She screamed out, half with adrenaline, and half in pain as she landed on her injured arm.

Link wiped some of the sticky blood from his hands on the grass, wincing, before joining the girl again. She was breathing heavily, and she clutched her arm with white fingers, but still she stood by Link's side.

"Here," Link said, handing her the remaining Deku Nuts.

"Wait!" she called, grabbing his arm. She reached across him and grabbed his forgotten slingshot.

The Lizalfos came at them again with renewed energy. Link pushed the girl out of the way and she tripped to the ground as the Lizalfos missed her and grabbed Link. Its entire claw fit around Link's waist as it slammed them both against the nearest tree.

There was a loud snap, and the Lizalfos dropped Link, screeching in agony. Link reached for its dropped sword, but was backhanded and flung across the grass. The girl ran over to him and helped him to his feet before they were both sent into the ground.

The girl screamed again, and Link could see that the bone in her arm was sticking out.

The sword was just out of reach, and the Lizalfos was coming for them again.

Beside him, the girl was shaking, tears streaming from her face as she cradled her arm. Seeing the Lizalfos prepare to slam his tail against her again, Link rolled himself on top of her, taking the blow himself. He felt like his entire body had broken from the force of the hit. The girl let out a yell, but the pain wasn't as bad as it would have been if not for Link.

Most of his vision had gone black, but he could still see the one thing he'd focused on: that discarded sword. The Lizalfos didn't seem to be in dire need of it, having its tail as an easy secondary weapon.

With a final burst of strength, Link reached for the sword and thrust it up. The Lizalfos had been diving towards him, and the sword pierced its heart. A final screech erupted from the lizard before it fell over, motionless.

Link rolled onto his back and his head rolled off to the side. He wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and rest, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he needed to stay awake.

He could see the girl's bright blue eyes staring back at him. They were both covered in blood, even more on Link from the Lizalfos, and were in too much pain to get up. The girl reached out her hand towards Link. He stared at her for a moment, struck by her unplaceable familiarity, and reached his own hand towards hers. It took more effort than raising the sword did. His fingers wrapped over her hand and he was able to concentrate on that instead of his desire to sleep.

She looked his age, or at least, close enough. Her eyes looked like they were also struggling to stay open, bloodshot and red as they were. Her hands were soft, not like some of the other girls who worked around town. Still, the overwhelming feeling that he knew her was eating at him more than anything.

Neither said anything. They just laid there, hand-in-hand for who-knows-how-long, until they heard a screech. It came, simultaneously, from aa young woman and her horses. In a moment, Cremia was hovering over them.

"Link! What happened? Are you okay?" Cremia looked over at the girl. "Are you? Oh, by the Goddesses! Hang on, we're going to get you to town and to a fairy fountain!" She moved the horses closer and began to mumble to herself. "Okay, I'm going to pick you up, Link. I'm sorry if this hurts! Oh! I'm sorry!"

When Link was lying in the wagon, he could hear her mumbling similar things to the girl before placing her beside him.

Cremia ran back to the front of the wagon and spurred the horses on.

The girl tilted her head. "Link?" she asked weakly. He nodded. She looked like she was going to say more, but her head went limp and her eyes closed as she passed out.

Link went to shake her, but the relief that came with Cremia finding them was overwhelming and his body felt like it was safe. The exhaustion and pain hit him all at once, and he too found the world going dark.


	6. Chapter 6: Zee

**Chapter Six: Zee**

Link woke up to throbbing pain coursing through his entire body. The ache was nothing compared to his initial hit, but he struggled to lift his head.

"Link!" Fado cried as he shook him. The jostling motion spurred him from his sleep.

Link forced his hand up toward his face, despite the pain. "Am I home?" he asked groggily.

"Yeah, Cremia got you here. Who is the girl? What happened? Cremia said there was a dead monster! You've got to tell me what happened."

"Leave him alone, Fado," Gaebora said as he entered the room. "He will tell you in good time. He needs to rest. The Great Fairy did a number on you and the girl."

Link's eyes widened. "You took me to the Great Fairy? Not a regular one?"

To be healed by the Great Fairy was to wake her from the Fairy Realm where they go to regain their strength. To have the Great Fairy heal him, it would mean he was more damaged than he realized. The girl would have gone there, too.

Gaebora nodded. "Both of you needed the Great Fairy's aid. You were gravely injured. I am curious about what transpired. Cremia did say that it was a large Lizalfos. I'll have Chef bring you some soup."

"Wait," Link called, trying to sit up. Fado pulled him and helped him lean back on the headboard. "What about the girl? Is she okay?"

"She will be. On top of her injuries, she was dehydrated. It seems as if she had been without food or water for some time, but she has not yet awakened."

Leaning his heavy head back, he nodded. Gaebora left, leaving him with Fado. "How long was I gone?"

Fado looked behind him. "Cremia came back at the right time, but you've been out for a few hours while they brought you to the fairy. What did the Great Deku Tree say? And you've got to tell me _something_ about this Lizalfos."

Link rolled out of bed, falling to his knees. "Help me get to the girl and I'll tell you."

Not only did Link's entire body hurt, but his left hand had begun to burn. Whatever they did to him, it didn't make him feel much better.

Fado ran to Link's side and held him up by the waist. Link clutched onto his shoulder and they walked slowly from the room.

"Well," Link started, "The Lost Woods are terrible. I only got through by listening to the sounds it was making. Then the Deku Tree, it's HUGE! And it said I might be descended from the Heroes of Legend, which is why I'm having these dreams. He didn't really tell me why though. So, I left the next morning and heard that girl. I ran and there was a Lizalfos attacking her, so I just ran to help her and we killed it."

"She helped? Or was she already unconscious?"

"No, she helped. We killed it together."

"Wow," Fado sighed. "How'd you do it?"

They reached the room that the girl was in. She was awake.

As they entered the room, she turned her head and sat up, wincing as she did. "Link?"

Fado watched with the interest of someone eavesdropping on the fate of the world.

"Yeah," Link said, still inching closer to her with Fado's help.

"You saved me. Thank you."

"Of course," Link said, finally reaching the edge of the bed that she lied in. "Are you okay?"

The girl looked herself over, testing out her fingers and arm strength. "I will be, thanks to you."

"What's your name?" Link asked.

She looked surprised. "You don't… I'm Ze—" she paused and cleared her throat. "You can call me Zee."

Fado scoffed. "'Zee?' What's that short for?"

Link and Zee looked at him, but she cleared her throat again. "Well, I share the same name as the Princess, so I like to be different. Zee is fine."

"Well," Link started. He could hear someone coming into the room behind him. "I'm glad you're okay."

Gaebora was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. Saria stood beside him, the bowl of soup in her hands.

"You're okay!" she cried, handing the soup to Gaebora before running to hug Link. "You looked horrible! I thought you were dead!"

"Saria!" Gaebora chastised. "Link, I insist that you return to your room and rest."

Fado pointed eagerly to the girl. "Her name is Zee!"

Gaebora smiled at her. "Well, I am very glad that you've awoken. Your injuries were extensive."

"Link saved me," she said simply, staring at her wrapped arm. "He didn't even know me, but he saved me."

Gaebora ushered Link out the door. "Saria, would you and Fado bring Link back to his room? I have to ask… Zee… a few questions."

* * *

After trying to make Link eat a third bowl of soup and tell the story of his heroic attack for the fourth time, Gaebora asked that Saria and Fado leave Link to rest.

As soon as he was free of his supervision, he crept back to Zee's room. She was sitting on the bed with the door open, toying with the skin around one of her fingernails. He knocked on the door and she turned to the sound, smiling and gesturing for him to come inside.

Link sat on the bed in front of her, his feet swinging off the edge. "What were you doing out there?" he asked, as if continuing a conversation.

Zee didn't even hesitate, unsurprised at the abruptness of the conversation. "I ran away from home. I didn't want to be there anymore."

"Where do you live?"

"Market Town. Have you ever been?"

Link shrugged. "Sort of. We all go every year for the parade, but we don't have the money to stay, so we go, see the parade, and come right back."

Zee closed her eyes and smiled. "You have to see it on a normal day. It's busy and loud. There are people everywhere, crashing into you as they try to get to the nearest market stall. It's unreal. The chaos is fantastic. It's people in an element that is so focused, or so passionate. During the parade, it's mostly just people trying to get the experience."

Link wasn't too sure what she was talking about, but he nodded along. "I don't know. It's so peaceful here, I can't even imagine what you're describing as something that happens every day."

She ran her hand along the blanket that covered her. "I've been to this village before. It's different from Market Town, but filled with the same energy and passion, just in a different way. Everyone here is much closer. You're very lucky to have grown up here."

Sighing, he curled his feet up, sitting crosslegged. It was slightly painful, but he didn't mind it so much. "I would have been luckier if I'd grown up in a dirt hole with my parents alive, but this is a good second."

Her eyes widened, understanding starting to cross her features. "Oh, Gaebora isn't… I'm so sorry. I didn't realize."

"It's okay; I never knew them. Gaebora has raised me and the others for a while."

"Still, I'm sorry. I lost my mother, so I understand a little bit. I would give so much to have her back."

They sat together in comfortable silence for a few minutes before a new body stood in the doorway.

"Well, well, well." Link turned to see Mido, Mila, and Malo standing there, watching them. "Link came back with a girlfriend."

Mila leaned against the doorframe with Milo on the other side, effectively blocking them inside. Mido stepped forward and cocked his head at Link.

"I thought you were supposed to go talk to a tree? What did you do, trip and hurt yourself on its roots, or something?"

Link made a face but didn't respond. He could feel Zee's eyes on him, waiting to see how he would react.

"Don't want to talk because you've got a girlfriend now? Come on, Linky, how'd you almost kill yourself?"

Through gritted teeth, Link turned to Mido. "I don't want to talk because I don't like you."

Mido shrugged. "I'll get it out of Saria. She always talks when she's scared I'll hurt you again."

Link stumbled off the bed, a bruise on his side screaming in pain, causing him to grip his side and the bed. "Don't, Mido."

With an arrogant strut, Mido sauntered up to Link. "You couldn't fight me off if I was a Deku Stick. It's proven. So, what are you going to do? You're not even strong enough to walk."

"Hey!" Zee said, sliding off the bed. "Who do you think you are? Leave him and his friend alone!"

As Mido turned to face her, Link held out his arm between them, stepping in front of Zee. Mido laughed. "Who's protecting who now?" He looked back at Zee. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"You'd be surprised what I could do," she warned.

Just then, a large woman burst into the room, past Milo and Mila, and stood cross-armed in front of Zee.

Wide, surprised eyes took over Zee's face as she stared at the woman.

She towered above everyone, her muscular arms and armored garb showed that she meant business and wasn't to be messed with. Her white hair was tied back, and she stared wordlessly at the girl.

"Where have you been?" She asked calmly, though her eyes were narrowed. Gaebora entered the room behind her and looked around at all the occupants, watching the bullies accusingly. The tall woman didn't even seem to notice anyone other than the girl as she spoke. "You have the entire kingdom searching for you. Your father is worried. And look at you! He had the right to be. Gaebora already told me what happened. We're going home… now!"

"No! I don't want to go back!"

The woman's eyes softened and she knelt down. "Rememer your lessons? Think not of yourself, but of your kingdom, Princess. It's not about your wants right now. It's about your people."

Link turned to Zee, his mouth hanging open. _Princess?_


	7. Chapter 7: Revelations

**Chapter Seven: Revelations**

Immediately and without thinking, Link dropped down to one knee. Dumbstruck, Mido, Mila, and Malo all followed suit.

Zee, or rather, Zelda, turned on Gaebora, glaring at him accusingly. "You knew who I was?"

"Of course, Princess," he said, bowing his head. "I'd heard you had the entire castle in an uproar as well. I sent word immediately." He nodded to the tall woman. "Impa was already out looking for you."

Spinning, still distraught that she'd been caught, Zelda ran for the door. Impa grabbed her with ease.

"No!" she howled. "Let me go! Please, Impa!"

There was sympathy in Impa's eyes, but she held firm. "I'm sorry, Princess."

"Link!" Zelda tried. His head shot up, but he stayed on his knees. "Help me!"

"Don't even move, boy," Impa warned.

Gaebora moved closer to Link, easily within range to stop him.

Zelda began to cry, wrenching her arm away from Impa, she could feel the pain from her bone. Impa let go, not wanting to injure her further. Zelda didn't make it far before her legs gave out from under her, still barely recovered from the attack.

Link watched everything from his knee. For once, he looked at Mido, and they shared an equally confused look. He went to stand, but Gaebora stopped him. "Link, this is not your place. Stay there."

He held a warning hand out to Link, and then moved to stand in the doorway. He glanced into the hall and shooed someone away, no doubt Fado, Saria, or another.

As Link stayed on his knees, his vision went black and suddenly he wasn't in the little room anymore. He was still kneeling, but he was before a large throne. He looked up, a regal woman staring down at him. She wore a long dress, ornately decorated with symbols and seals of the royal family. Her long light brown hair was adorned with a crown. She looked completely at ease, like the burden was nothing, but her tight grip on the rapier by her side suggested otherwise.

"My Queen," he found himself saying in a deep voice. He suddenly stepped back and realized that it was him, but older. He was the same self, but different. A spirit sharer.

The woman took a few steps forward before stopping. "It's time. We should say farewell. Ready yourself. Though Zant was defeated, there may still be lingering shadow beasts until Midna closes the door."

Though she looked like she was going to say more, she stumbled backwards, clutching at her neck. Long black veins spread up until they formed the symbol of the Twilight Realm. Her eyes flashed yellow.

The other older Link ran up the steps to her and held her steady, his other hand loosely hanging between his sword, and hers. "Zelda, are you alright?"

With several deep, centering breaths, the veins disappeared and her eyes returned to their familiar blue. "Yes, thanks to you. It's residual from being under his control. Don't worry. We should get to the Arbitor's Grounds. Midna will be waiting…"

Link snapped back to the present and found that he'd gotten up and stood between the Princess and her attendant. Zelda clutched his arm.

Turning back to her, Link came to a startling realization.

 _I will be, thanks to you._

The girl from his visions, the past, the future, they're _her_.

Gaebora saw Link's distraction and grabbed him by the shirt, dragging him away. Impa took hold of the Princess and picked her up.

Zelda thrashed against Impa. "I don't want to do the Ceremony! Please, Impa! Don't make me!"

"Every royal goes through it! You must calm down. It is not today. It is not tomorrow. You have time still to prepare. But you are the Princess Zelda, heir to the throne of Hyrule You must accept your destiny. Now, come. We cannot let your father continue to believe that something horrible has happened to you."

Zelda looked back at Link. "Wait! Link!"

"Stay here," Gaebora grumbled with his hand tightly against Link's shoulder.

Soon, Impa disappeared, as did Zelda. All that was left to be heard was the thudding of hoofbeats that flew from the village.

Gaebora looked first at Mido, Mila, and Malo, who had remained kneeling the entire time, listening to everything. They stood and, at the urging of the look they received, quickly left the room.

"You disobeyed me, Link."

He shifted anxiously from side-to-side. "I know, but—"

"No. To your room. Stay there until I say you may leave."

"But she's—"

"Go."

Link rolled his eyes and stomped his way to his room, past the eager looks from Fado and Saria. He threw himself against the pillow in his bed and closed his eyes, hoping for another vision.

* * *

Days went by without another dream. Link began to feel at a loss without them. Though they'd become a nuisance and even a physical pain, they were the only source he had to go off of about what was happening to him. The only other person who might understand was the Princess. Besides her, it was a tree who refused to speak to him again.

Link's friends didn't understand.

Fado only continually asked that Link re-tell the story, begging for more details that Link would have to start making up. Saria, on the other hand, didn't want to hear any of it beyond what the Deku Tree had to say. It was too much for her. She spent most of her time alone or with Chef.

Fado and Link were outside kicking a ball around. It had taken a full week, but Link was finally feeling like his old self. He'd been aided by the lesser fairies several times since that day. The first day, he was confined to his room the entire time, thanks to his disobedience. In truth, it was good to heal.

But now he felt better and was able to run outside. He and Fado played rather aggressively. Despite warnings from several of the villagers, Fado kicked the ball straight into a cuccoo pen, and Link had fallen into two of the villagers.

Fado stopped suddenly and as Link rushed him to retrieve the ball, he held out his hand to wait.

Link skidded to a stop and followed Fado's stare.

Entering the village were several men on horses. One white horse passed through the center, and Link could see Impa. As they moved closer, he realized that Zelda was also there. With one glance at each other, Fado and Link ran past the discarded ball and watched the excitement from the hilltop.

A sinking suspicion arose in Link's chest that the reason for the visit would have to do with him.


	8. Chapter 8: Market Town

**Chapter Eight: Market Town**

As the princess moved closer to the center of town with Impa, more people began to run out from their houses or fling open windows. It looked ominous, like the princess was being surrounded in a colosseum setting, but she looked as if it was a frequent occurrence and remained unfazed.

She glanced over almost every face she could see until her eyes rested on Link. Lighting up from the ease of her search, she gestured for him to come down. Link looked around anxiously as all eyes turned to him.

Fado gave him a gentle push towards the princess, but Link resisted. Instead, he beckoned her towards him and pointed toward the house. Princess Zelda rolled her eyes, but urged Impa to follow.

When they finally arrived inside, Link was waiting with Fado. Zelda made an amused face at him. "Why am I not surprised that you don't like large public crowds worth of attention?"

Link shrugged pleasantly. "It's like you know me or something."

Gaebora suddenly came from the other room and knelt down. "Princess Zelda! I did not expect to see you again so soon." He looked up and saw Impa. "Well, at least this time your attendant is with you. Are you well?"

Zelda nodded. "I am, thank you." She turned back to Link. "My father gave me permission to come here to properly thank you. He insists that you take the reward for finding me, as was offered: 10000 rupees."

Link's eyes practically popped out of his head and he finally noticed the sack that Impa held. He shook his head frantically. "No, I can't take that! I didn't even know there was a reward! I didn't know you were the princess!"

"My father, the King, says I'm to insist."

Impa handed Link the bag and he took it. He could hear Fado gasp with excitement, creeping closer just to see inside the bag. Instead, Link handed it to Gaebora. "You should have it. Use it on something that's good for everyone here. And give some to Cremia. But otherwise, it's not something I want."

"No Link," Gaebora protested. "This is yours."

"And I'm giving it to you."

Zelda looked at Impa with a smug look, as if she'd won an argument. "Well, that's from my father. I wanted to give you something as well."

Impa handed her a smaller package.

Link shook his head. "I really don't need anything."

Zelda sighed. "Do I have to make it a royal command?"

Defeated, Link took the package and unwrapped it. In his hand was a small sword, no longer than a knife but perfectly sized. Link examined the little beauty. The grip looked like wood, but felt like proper steel in his hand. It was perfectly balanced, light but strong, and designed with a small red stone as its main design feature.

Zelda clapped her hands together in excitement. "I had the blacksmith make it special! How does it feel?"

Swinging it around a few times, Link started to laugh. "It's great! Thank you!"

"I thought you might want to name it the Kokiri Sword, since we were right near the Kokiri Forest. The Lost Sword just didn't sound quite as right to me."

"The Kokiri Sword is perfect. I love it."

Gaebora smiled and jungled the rupees. "You won't take the rupees, but you'll take the sword? You are not to play with it inside the house, and you will always be aware of your surroundings. That's no toy."

"I know."

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Link turned to Gaebora. "We should go to Market Town. I think that would be a nice trip."

Zelda grinned, remembering their conversation about the bustle of the town. "I think that sounds lovely. It's very busy this time of year, and there will be plenty to do."

"Princess," Impa practically whispered. "You are on a schedule today. We must go back."

Link grabbed Zelda and pulled her into a hug and turned his mouth away from the prying adult eyes. "I need to tell you something important," he hissed into her ear.

When he broke away, Zelda nodded briefly and turned to Gaebora. "Will you come to Market Town soon?"

Gaebora looked like he'd been backed into a corner. "Um… of course, Princess. We will come this weekend, I suppose."

Zelda beamed and looked back at Link. "I'll find you in Market Town then," she said with a wink.

Impa looked at her with a disapproving look, but said nothing of it. "We need to go."

"Of course. Link, Mr. Gaebora, Fado, I will see all of you this weekend." And with that, she turned and followed Impa out.

"Did you hear?" Fado exclaimed. "She remembered my name!"

Link sighed, hardly hearing Fado. He had to tell her about their connection. He could just feel it; she knew more than she was letting on.

* * *

As Gaebora led the children over the drawbridge to Market Town, he let out along, hard breath. It would be hard enough navigating the crowd, but even more difficult to do so without losing any of the kids. When some wanted to see the Temple of Time, others wanted to visit the shops, especially the newly opened Happy Mask Shop.

Gaebora looked over at Link, Saria, and Fado. His eyes were glimmering with a knowing look. They would be on a mission. And with that, he chose to follow Mido, Mila, and Malo to the Happy Mask shop.

Finally alone, Link turned to his friends. "I need your help! The Princess is supposed to find me while we're here. I have to find her."

Saria's eyes widened. "You're going to see her again?"

"I am. I need to talk to her alone. It's important."

Fado didn't even bother to hide his excitement. "We get to see Princess Zelda again? I'm ready!"

Saria rolled her eyes. "Of course we'll help find her. And not for Fado's sake," she laughed.

They spent the better part of an hour searching Market Town. From the inside of shops, to standing in line for the Bombchu Bowling Alley, they couldn't find Zelda. He enjoyed the sights as he wandered, but his mind was preoccupied.

A large crowd began to gather near a stall where a vendor was yelling out different prices. _There are people everywhere, crashing into you as they try to get to the nearest market stall. It's unreal. The chaos is fantastic._ Zelda's words ran through Link's mind again and again as he headed into the large herd of customers. He felt himself knocked around, almost hit in the head, and stepped on.

And then he saw a young girl calmly standing off to the side. She looked like a commoner, but Link could see an expensive looking ring on her finger. He slid up beside her.

"You look like you're ready to work on Lon Lon Ranch."

She laughed. "I had to make due. I'm glad you found me."

He turned to Princess Zelda. "I have to talk to you in private."

"I know. I have just the place. Come with me to the castle. You can have your own tour."

Link sidestepped away from a fast elbow. "They will let me in?"

Zelda laughed and pulled Link out of the crowd. "No, of course not. We're going to have to sneak in."

* * *

 _A/N: So I'm replaying Skyward Sword and realized that it's spelled GaePora not GaeBora, since that's pretty much the version of the character I was using, not the owl. If you were picturing the owl, go for it, but I wasn't thinking of him. I'll keep it the way I have been using it, but whoops!_


	9. Chapter 9: Overheard at the Castle

**Chapter Nine: Overheard at the Castle**

Link couldn't believe what he was about to do. In a million years, he wouldn't't have believed he'd be sneaking into Hyrule castle. And with the princess herself. He worried he'd be caught, but then what? He had the future queen dragging him around. Would he really get into that much trouble?

After asking Fado and Saria to cover for him if Gaebora came looking, he and Zelda made their way to her home. Link had a hard time keeping the shock from his face.

Zelda was laughing as she dragged him to the front of the castle. She peeked around a corner to look at the guard standing in front of the main gate. She pointed to a long vine. "I do this all the time. This was how I got in and out when I ran away. Just follow me."

She took hold of the vine and tested it. It was sturdy, and she began to carefully climb it until she sat safely on a hill, watching Link make his own way up. As he sat beside her, he stared at the massive castle in disbelief. "We're sneaking into your own house."

"Yep! My father would never let me bring a stranger in just for fun."

"What about your friends? Where do they live?"

Zelda shrugged and led him down a long hill and into a secret escape tunnel. "Impa lives in the castle with us."

Link closed the door quietly behind them as Zelda started down the main path before pulling Link into a small field, racing across a meadow of flowers. There was a wall in their way, but Zelda kept her feet carefully positioned on loose stones as she climbed.

Though Link followed, he was unsure if he would remember all the twists they'd taken. "So, Impa lives here. What about your friends our age?"

"Oh," she sighed, sitting to catch her breath. "I don't have any. None that are allowed over. I met with the Princess of a land called Termina. She was just like me and I really liked her, but my father said that they were too superstitious and didn't want me to associate with her. They think the moon is going to fall. I don't see why it can't, but my father won't allow her here."

As Link watched her face, he could see sadness, but mostly acceptance. He didn't know where he'd be without Fado and Saria. They were his closest friends, but he had others. It was too difficult for him to think of life without any of them. And worse, not to even think anything of it because you knew it wouldn't change a thing.

"Well, I know that I'm not really allowed here, but I'll be your friend, Princess. I'll even sneak in without you, if you ever need a friend."

Zelda's face lit up for a moment, before her royal composure took its place. "Then you're going to have to learn the rest of the way inside!"

She stood up, rested enough, and headed to the edge of the wall. She crouched down and threw her legs out from under her, landing with a thud on the ground. She shook her legs out and gestured for Link to follow. He jumped and rolled as he landed, something he'd learned after falling too hard while playing games with his friends.

They crept silently behind two guards until they reached a small waterway with a hole that looked barely large enough for them to fit through.

"Do you mind getting a little wet?"

Link shook his head and followed Zelda through the hole.

It was a long crawl, but Link finally emerged in the gardens in the center of the castle.

"We're almost there! We really don't want to get caught though; there are a lot of guards before the final courtyard."

 _Final courtyard?_ Link thought. He'd hoped it might end here.

The final courtyard was past at least five more guards who wandered through the gardens on patrol. When they did reach the courtyard, there were several windows that surrounded it, looking inside.

Zelda pointed to the one on the left. "That one leads the closest to my rooms. Straight ahead would be pretty close to the throne room, and on the right is the rest of the castle. This side is mostly ours, where we live every day. I still don't think I've seen every room in the castle." She began to climb a trellis near the window on the right. "Come on, I want to show you the castle and hear what you have to day, but there's something really interesting happening today! We can watch! I know the perfect place. We can talk there after, too."

They headed down several hallways, only stopping when Zelda saw a passing guard. Link ducked behind a statue when a patrol passed through, leaving Zelda staring out the window. No one gave her a second glance.

At last, they reached another large knight statue, but Zelda pulled at the sword scabbard, and the wall behind it began to turn. She hurried inside, followed closely by Link. She brushed past him, rushing outside again and returning with a torch before closing the fake wall.

"Nearly forgot this! Alright, we are close now. Come on!"

"How did you find this?" Link asked, unable to see his feet. He kept his hand along the wall to keep his footing.

"This one I found while playing with Impa. It was the perfect place to hide. Some of the other secret passages have been shown to me by my father and my mother before she died." She slid the torch into a small opening and ran up to the dead-end wall. "We're here! Link, we need to be very quiet, okay?"

Nodding, Link moved up beside her and she moved a small, circular object out of the way, allowing the two of them to see and hear into the next room.

Men and women dressed in the finest royal clothing they owned were scattered across one long table, filling up both sides until there was barely any breathing room beside them. At the end of the table, beneath an ornate and finely crafted symbol of the royal family, was the King: King Harkinian.

King Harkinian wore the traditional formal attire of a king in the public eye. He wore a long red robe that had been embroidered with golden threads over a blue tunic. Nothing about his ensemble was informal; it didn't look terribly comfortable, but he wore it all well. Finley perched atop his head was a tall, gold crown with gems inset at each point.

Link had only ever seen the king from afar at parades, but to see him so close, he was stunned. Even from where they stood, the King was far, but he was clearly visible, as was the point of his fine, bright clothes.

"That's really your father?" Link asked, still stunned in disbelief.

Zelda nodded and they listened carefully to the meeting.

Several of the advisors were bickering amongst themselves.

"He is coming! We must take action!" said one as he banged the table.

A woman scoffed and sat back. "He's coming as much as the goddess is. He's been dormant inside his own castle for ages."

"Regardless," the first spat back, "It is become imperative that the princess goes through with the ceremony."

Another woman stood up. "I was with her mother when she underwent the ceremony herself. It was beyond painful, she said. She told me her life was never the same. Do we want to put a young child through that? Her mother was much older and still did not bear it well."

"With the threat of the dark lord returning," the king said gravely in his deep voice, "I am afraid my daughter has little choice in the matter. She must be prepared at any moment."

The first man spoke again: "Sire, it is true, the dark king returns. He is seeking the Triforce as we speak. As the royal family, you're the most susceptible to an attack. The princess is not safe! The ceremony should be performed immediately."

A new voice spoke up: "The princess should remain under guard at all times. She is the most likely recipient of the Triforce. Her attendant even claimed she's having visions. There is no coincidence. Ganondorf will come for her."

"Your Majesty, she is a child still. You cannot rob her of that. She will choose this path in her own time."

King Harkinian stood up, his very presence commanding in itself. As he stood, the anger he felt was like another person in the room. "Do not presume you have the right to tell me what I can and cannot do with my child! As the princess, she has a duty to her kingdom. She will fufil it." He turned to one of his advisors. "Prepare for the ceremony. She will begin preparing immedatley as well. I want this done before the week is over."

He turned and stormed from the room, leaving everyone bowed down.

Zelda backed away from the hole and let the cover fall, giving them privacy again.

"Link," Zelda began, her eyes teary. "I have to confess something. I ran away because of the ceremony, yes, but I ran because I was afraid of more than that. If I were a recipient of one of the Triforce pieces, I would become a target. I would live my entire life under everyone's watchful eye. I wanted to be free before then."

"Princess," Link said, cutting off any more she had to say. "I don't think it's you. I think you'll be safe. When we met, I was leaving the Great Deku Tree. He told me I was having my nightmares because I was seeing the events in my… past lives. I am the Hero of Legend's spiritual successor. If they want to take someone, let it be me."

"Nightmares?" she asked. Of all he'd just said, that was what stuck out to her. "What sort of nightmares?"

"All kinds, but mostly ones that end in my death. I didn't realize it until the last time we met, but you've been there as well. That's why you feel so… familiar. It feels like we've spent years together."

Zelda sat down and looked over at him. "I've had dreams like that, too, Link. I have been myself, but not me. I've died in the arms of the Hero, and I've died alone in my bed. When we were being attacked by that Lizalfos, and we reached for each other, I saw you, but you were different. You were older, a you from another life. That's when I knew our fates were bound together." She ran a hand through her hair and stood up. "I feel strongly connected to you as well. I've just met you, and I've shown you hidden rooms, meetings, and am about to reveal secrets that should never be spoken.

"The ceremony they're speaking of," she said, anxiously pacing in front of Link, "Is a ritual that is performed when a time of great darkness can be sensed. The first of the Shiekah tribe performed it on their princess, and since then, it has only been able to work on royal women. We pray to the goddesses, Din, Farore, and Nayru. We ask for their aid, and they give it to us. They gift us with powers that no average human can possess, and it is all done in the hopes that we will be able to one day seal the darkness away. The goddesses are too strong for a regular mortal, so it must be one of the royal blood. We have been the keepers of the Sacred Realm for eons. That is why it is so painful. No one is meant to have that power, and the burden is then yours for the remainder of your life. I don't think I'm ready for that."

"I know you," Link said simply. "It may not seem it, but I know I do. You'll be able to take on anything they make you do. You alone could hold up the kingdom. But I'm your friend, Princess. I can help. I'll train to be a knight! I'll do anything to help stop the darkness."

"Right now, I just need you to be my friend. Will you be here the day of the ceremony? Will you come here and lend me some courage?"

"I promise."

Zelda smiled and took his hand. "One more thing: call me Zelda, not Princess. We're friends now!"

Link smirked a bit and shrugged. "I can try, but I've been calling you 'Princess' long before we met. It may be a hard habit to break."

* * *

 _A/N: It's been a bit of a slow burn, but there is a plot, I swear! I might start making the chapters longer like this one or even longer so I don't have chapters that aren't doing much other than getting everyone from here to there. I'm used to longer things anyway, so the short chapters were a bit of an experiment. Hopefully this works out better. Let me know!_


	10. Chapter 10: The Ceremony

**Chapter Ten: The Ceremony**

 _Link,_

 _It's been such a long time since we last saw each other. Has it been two weeks already? I'm glad you got my other two letters in time. I still cannot believe that they delayed the ceremony. In truth, I am both glad and not that there was a delay. However, my letter to you today is twofold: one, the ceremony will be performed tomorrow. I would have given you more notice, but I was only just informed. It is likely to still my nerves. I'd understand if you cannot come, as this is a last-minute request. I will be in the courtyard garden tomorrow. If you come, meet me there, where we climbed the trellis._

 _The second reason for this letter is simply to catch up. My father brought me with him to a negation with the Zora Tribe. Their princess, Ruto, is rather an angry girl. She kept close a stone that was familiar, like from an old memory or dream. Whenever we came to speak, she did not open up much. She told me her stone was a gift from her late mother. It seems that the three of us have that in common._

 _I have tried to convince Impa to let me have more freedom. Unlike my father, she believes in my visions and yours. I'm afraid I had to confess a few things to her after she found you in the halls when you last left. She won't let me visit that ranch you told me about in your last letter, however. I will work on this though!_

 _Anyway, Link, I hope to see you at the castle. I am told I will likely be unable to speak to you after the ceremony, as I will need to recover. See if Impa will make an exception. If not, I will try to meet with you when I am well again._

 _Yours,_

 _Zelda_

Link held the letter in his hands as he sat in the courtyard, waiting. When he'd received the letter, he immediately told the messenger to tell Zelda that he'd be there. He spent the rest of the day with Fado trying to figure out how to reach the castle. It was Saria who offered her assistance after the two became stuck. She volunteered to distract Gaebora as best she could.

Now, he waited for the Princess to arrive, as he had been for the past hour.

He finally decided he'd waited long enough and carefully climbed in through the window. After checking for guards, he made his way down the hall, looking for any sign of Princess Zelda. Luckily, Impa was standing in front of a door that he could only assume was the princesses'.

He casually made his way over to her. When Impa saw him, she rolled her eyes. "I should have known she'd find a way to get you here."

"Is she okay? She was supposed to meet me in the courtyard."

Impa gestured to the door behind her. "She's in here. The King has taken precautions to ensure she cannot run again." She bent down to meet Link's eyes, which she stared at for a long moment. He couldn't help but feel that he'd met her in the past as well. "Zelda could use a friend right now."

She knocked on the door. "Princess, you have someone here to see you."

"Tell them that I'll unfortunately see them at the ceremony!" Zelda called through the door.

Impa sighed. "This person won't be at the ceremony. You'll really want to open the door."

After a few moments, the lock from the door clicked and Zelda's frustrated face appeared. Her eyes lit up immediately and she pulled Link into the room. "You'll get caught!"

"If I didn't get caught sitting in the courtyard, I'll be fine in the hall."

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. Impa closed the door as Zelda's voice grew louder. "I tried to get out there and they made me stay in this room."

Link looked around the room. Her bed was tall, surrounded by sheer curtains that were currently tied back. There were more books than he imagined. Her room was a mess, filled with books set around in piles across the floor. Each pile had a note written in Zelda's hand: Do not touch.

Zelda herself was dressed much more formally than usual. She wore a long-sleeved white dress underneath a pink over tunic depiciting the crest of the royal family with the Triforce above it. A gold belt was fastened around her waist, and matching bracelets hung from both wrists. A heavy necklace dangled from her neck, though her hair fell loosely to her shoulders beneath a small tiara.

"It's okay," Link said finally, looking away from her. "I know you're busy today. Are you feeling better about it?"

"No! And what's worse, I've been having dreams again! This time, it really is me and you in the dreams, and a great darkness descends from the heavens when I go through the ceremony. I think that he'll be here soon, Link. We need to be prepared. We have to do something! Trap him in the Scared Realm, use the Triforce against him, anything!"

"Princess," Impa said through the door. "They're on their way."

Zelda's hands began to shake and soon after, her entire body. "He'll kill us all once I do this! I can't make my father stop it. Link, I need you to stay! I have to speak with you longer. I'll wake up. There's something important you have to see!"

"Are you ready?" Impa's muffled voice asked.

Zelda shoved Link out of the way as the door opened. Two guards were in the doorway. "It's time to meet with your father, Princess Zelda."

"So I gathered," she muttered as she shakily made her way from the room. Impa squeezed her shoulder and watched the princes walk away.

"Link?" Impa asked, looking in the room. "Come with me."

He followed her into the hall and she closed the door behind her. Her fingers curled into a fist around the collar of Link's shirt. "In case we are spotted," she said, easing his mind.

They headed into an unfamiliar part of the castle, one that was much busier than where Zelda's room was. Link earned many disapproving glares thanks to Impa dragging him around. She took him down several hallways that became less and less filled as they moved.

They finally reached a statue just like the one that led to the secret passage. Impa leaned into the statue, as if to whisper a secret, and whistled a three-note tune. Something loudly clicked, and Impa pushed the wall behind the statue with ease.

Like Zelda, she took a torch and ushered Link inside before closing the wall behind her. She led him to the end of the tunnel, where an identical covering blocked sight and sound from another room.

They peered inside, and Link was amazed by the room. It appeared to be a ballroom, or at least, it was the size of one. Three buttresses connected to each other, each with a triangle and royal pattern adorning it. The king stood on one end and waited as Zelda slowly made her way inside. There weren't many people present. From who Link could recognize, he saw many of the king's closest advisors, and other diplomats who aided him in ruling Hyrule.

Zelda finally stood opposite of her father and he cleared his throat, bringing the room to attention.

He wasted no time, not wanting his daughter to flee or be sick. She looked like she was wobbling a bit. "Oh Goddesses of this great land of Hyrule: Din, with your great power, Farore, with your boundless courage, and Nayru with your endless wisdom, see fit to cast your gazes upon us as we, the humble servants of the great Goddess Hylia, seek to attain but a fraction of your borrowed power. In the face of an endless darkness, we look to the light."

As if on cue, a beam of light shone through the ceiling and into the center of the triangle formed by the buttresses. The King motioned for Zelda to step forward. She moved until her entire body was bathed in the light.

"Oh Goddesses," she began, so soft that it was difficult to hear her, "I am aware of the burden… the burden…" She took a deep, steadying breath. "I am aware of the burden that you bequeath unto me. I humbly beseech your aid and will carry the responsibility of my actions done while under the guidance of your endless power and mercy."

The king nodded his approval at his daughter, and they waited. One bright light began to shine from Nayru's piece of the Triforce, shining so brightly that it threatened to blind everyone. With a sharp noise, it pierced the air and raced toward the princess, knocking her off balance as it entered her chest. She let out a loud scream.

The light on the other two Triforce pieces began to glow together and shot from their places into Zelda as well. This time, her cries were louder, longer, more pain-filled than shock. She fell to her knees and clutched at her chest while it burned. Her head felt like it had been filled to burst, and she went over onto her side, grasping her head in her hands, still screaming in pain.

Link must have made some move, because Impa's hand was over his mouth, her other arm locking Link securely in place beside her.

Zelda's screams began to subside, though she remained on the ground, her whole body twitching. Though her voice was nothing more than a whisper, she said, "I am your faithful servant," before passing out.

The King watched his daughter with detachment. Impa knew that it was the only way the king could get through the day. Hearing Zelda scream was hard enough as her attendant, let alone being her father and the man who condemned her to this pain and a lifetime of servitude to the Goddesses.

"Link," Impa started, kneeling beside him. "The Princess wanted to speak to you, but she's not going to be waking up today. You can already see it. I'm sure you have Gaebora upset for your disappearance. I will personally come to get you when Zelda is well enough for visitors."

"Do you… will she be okay?"

"She may be different. The Goddesses have lent her their powers so that if Ganondorf does come for her, she might stand a chance. That's why she was to receive them immediately. She needs to hone her powers and work to acquire the power to seal him away."

Impa grabbed the torch and led Link to the trick wall. "Go, Link. I do not know what the princess wanted to tell you, but it can and will have to wait. I'm sorry you came all this way."

Link ran his hand through his hair and nodded. "I can't believe that they did that to her."

Impa smiled. "She is stronger than she knows. She will endure."


	11. Chapter 11: Truth in Dreams

**Chapter 11: Truth Within Dreams**

Link, Saria, and Fado sat on the bed in Link's room, staring down the hall. Impa had been in a meeting with Gaebora for some time, and he could only assume she was telling Gaebora everything. The three waited, watching for the door to open.

Fado tapped his fingers against his knee. "Do you think you're going to marry the princess?"

"Shut up," Link hissed. "No, I'm not marrying her. She's my friend."

Saria whacked Fado's arm. "Stop asking people that!"

"People? Who else has he asked?"

"Gaebora and Chef, as far as I know."

"Fado!" Link called out, accusingly.

Fado shot off the bed and stood in the doorway. "She's crazy. I would never ask everyone."

Rolling his eyes, Link crossed his arms and glared at his friend. "I'm going to believe Saria here."

Saria grinned smugly and leaned back, very satisfied with herself.

Gaebora and Impa finally emerged from the room, and Impa walked outside without a word. Gaebora motioned for Link to enter his room.

Link closed the door behind him and waited for Gaebora to say something. Instead, he stood silently with his hand over his face.

"Link," he finally said. "I am going to let you go. I just wanted to let you know how much you and the others mean to me. You're all like my own children, even Mido and the others. I will make sure that they are closely watched while you are gone, so do not fret over your friends. Trust in me and in them."

Link looked suspiciously at Gaebora. "It sounds like I'm never coming back. What did Impa say?"

Instead of responding, he pulled Link into a hug, holding him tight before letting go. "I'm sorry for worrying you, Link. Go. The Princess of Hyrule is waiting to see you."

He guided Link from the room and down to the door where Impa waited for him. Saria and Fado rushed to see him off.

With an unsettled feeling in his gut, Link hugged Saria and Fado before Impa helped him onto her white horse, adorned with all the ornaments of a royal stallion. With a wave behind him, Impa took off towards Hyrule Castle.

Link wasn't sure whether or not he should be surprised that they used another secret entrance to get him inside. She carefully led him to Zelda's room where she sat on her bed, gracefully playing a lyre.

Her eyes were closed and she was entranced with the music she played. It was a familiar tune, one that Impa had whistled into the ear of the statue. They listened until she came to the end when she looked up and saw them standing in the doorway.

She put her lyre down and her face turned red. "I didn't know anyone was there. Sorry."

Impa nodded to them both and closed the door, where she stood outside.

Link shook his head. "Don't be sorry. That was great. I can't play anything like that."

Zelda regarded him for a moment before reaching under her bed. She grabbed something and placed it on the bed in front of Link. "This is my old ocarina. I have a new one, so you can keep it. Practice and you'll be great."

Link put it in the pouch beside his small sword and grinned at Zelda. "You have to stop giving me gifts, Princess. I can't give you anything in return."

Smiling, Zelda shrugged. "I only need your friendship, Link, and for you to call me Zelda, not Princess."

"Sorry. How are you doing after the ceremony?"

She scoffed. "It was awful for the first few days. Yesterday was the first day I really got up. I can't even control the powers the Goddesses granted me! But I've been having terrible visions recently.

Zelda shot off her bed and grabbed a book. "This is what I needed to show you! When I went through the ceremony, I had a vision. I was trapped in a dungeon, locked away, and Ganon came and took me away. I was trapped, powerless and unable to move while he performed a magical ceremony over me. It was different than the one that just happened. I was trapped in a crystal and waited for you to appear because Ganon made sure you'd show up. I watched you fight him and kill him while I sealed him away. You used the Triforce and restored light to the world. Does that sound familiar?"

Link shook his head. It sounded like something he might have dreamed, but not in that much detail.

Zelda pointed to the book. On the open page, a mural was painted, depicting the scene. Below it, an accounting of a princess generations past who had sealed away darkness with the Hero of Hyrule.

"This is us, Link. I think we're meant to do it again!"

Link glanced down at his left hand. "I've got a piece of the Goddess. I don't know what to do though."

Zelda grabbed his hand. "What if I don't have it? We have to find the one who does! I was blessed by the Goddesses. Why would they give one person two of their gifts? We were meant to save Hyrule, I know that much, but I don't think I'm the one who has the spirit of the Goddess. We have to open the Sacred Realm and seal Ganondorf away again. He's the darkness, and you're the light!"

Link thought for a moment and shook his head. "No. You have the other piece of the Goddess. You're special, so they gave you both of their blessings. I know it."

Suddenly, a warning bell began to toll from outside, and they both ran to the window. Impa burst into the room and stood behind them.

"Impa?" Zelda asked. Staring into the distance, Zelda's voice grew more panicked. "Impa!"

"He's already here," Impa whispered to herself. She grabbed Zelda's hand, and Zelda reached for Link. They held each other tightly as Impa raced them through the halls. She grabbed a soldier by the collar and pinned him to the wall.

"Soldier! Find the king! Tell him I've gotten his daughter to safety and he must not wait for her! Make haste to the throne room! From there, they'll take care of you!"

The soldier nodded and ran back in the direction he came. Impa continued her run the way she and Link had entered.

The two children kept tripping as Impa's strides proved to be too much. She made sure to keep her hold on Zelda's hand as firm as she could, though her other hand rested at a small knife at her belt.

Market Town was pure chaos. What was usually a crowded, bustling city became a death trap as frantic mobs of people tried to flee or make for safety at the sound of warning bells. Screams of panic and fear bounced off the buildings and right back.

When they made it out, Link's sweaty hold on Zelda's hand was loose and he'd nearly slipped away from her several times. Impa rushed them to where she'd left her horse and quickly hoisted both children up before sliding in behind them before spurring her horse away from the castle.

She rode hard and fast until she forcefully fell forward into Link and Zelda, causing her horse to buck the three of them off. Impa lie in the grass, twitching with small sparks dancing off her back. Link and Zelda scattered together, staring up at the dark figure looking back at them.

Great yellow eyes were piercing into their blue ones as his red hair was slicked back, highlighting the large crown that he wore on his forehead. A great cape billowed behind him in the wind, and the very sky seemed to darken with his presence.

"Princess Zelda, how nice of you to stop for me."

Zelda let go of Link and threw a small fireball from her hand at Ganondorf's face. He swatted it away and laughed.

"So! The Goddesses blessed you!" He dismounted from his horse and slowly stalked towards them, never stopping. "Go ahead, Princess, seal me away."

Zelda tried again, but Ganondorf extinguished the fireball with a swipe of his cape.

"I could feel the moment you accepted the powers of the Goddess. We're the same, in some ways. We both are bound to the Goddess Hylia herself."

He held up his hand, revealing a tattoo-like Triforce on his hand with only the top piece glowing. "Tell me, Princess, do you have courage or wisdom?"

Zelda stumbled backwards as she tried to put distance between her and his still-approaching form.

Link pulled out his sword and stepped between them. "Stay back!"

For the first time, Ganondorf stopped. He laughed. "Well, you've got guts, kid."

"Stay there, or I'll kill you!" Link shouted.

"I like your attitude! It's too bad you're standing between myself and something that I need. You'll have to die."

A large ball of energy built up in his hand and he shot it at Link, sending him flying with a loud scream. Zelda ran over to him and tried to shield him as Ganondorf approached again. She could see that Impa still wasn't getting up. It wasn't long before Ganondorf was standing over them.

To everyone's surprise, Link gasped and managed to crawl to his knees. He grabbed his sword again and held it out, with his other hand holding Zelda behind him.

"What—" Ganondorf whispered as he watched Link.

Link coughed and dropped his sword, clutching his side. With a few deep breaths, he looked back at Ganondorf. Holding up his fist, his own Triforce began to shine from the back of his hand. Ganondorf's face couldn't have hid his shock if he'd wanted to.

"It's not her!" Link yelled. "She's been protecting me!"

Ganondorf finally regained his composure. "Courage from the most unlikely hero… a small boy. Very well. I came here for a spirit bearer, and I'll have one!"

Link shoved Zelda away from him as Ganondorf hit him with another energy ball. This time, he didn't get up and the world went dark. The last thing he could hear was Zelda calling out his name.

* * *

" _Link! Link!"_

Link woke up on a cold floor with something tugging at his arm and pain emanating throughout his entire body. In front of him were bars and a locked door, and clasped onto his left hand was a heavy chain.

Pain seared through him once again and he couldn't breathe. He felt the cold ground once again as he fell, and his name echoing through his head as he fell asleep once more.


	12. Chapter 12: The Sacred Realm

**Chapter 12: The Sacred Realm**

 _A/N: Heads up, this one is much longer than usual. I had a lot to get out and didn't want to take more than one chapter to do it. So, here it is!_

"Link!"

Link's eyes flung open and he gasped.

The walls around him were completely white, as was the ground. He could feel none of the pain in his body, and he was completely free to wander the white emptiness.

However, there was one man standing in front of him. He was older and wore a long orange robe. Link squinted against the harsh light.

"Gaebora?"

The man laughed and walked closer. "Not quite. My name is Rauru."

"Am I dead?"

"Not yet, child. You are a prisoner of Ganondorf, the Demon King."

Link looked around the whiteness, confused. "I am?"

Rauru knelt down to be level with Link. "You are currently on the cusp of the Sacred Realm. You are here quite often, but now you can see it for what it truly is."

Link grabbed his head in his hands. "Am I a prisoner, or am I in the Sacred Realm?"

"You are both. This is the cusp of the Sacred Realm, not the place itself. It's been sealed shut, as you and the Princess figured out. You can come here, however, in your dreams. This is the bridge between a reality and a realm beyond. You are asleep in your cell, but your mind is awake here."

Link began to pace. "I want to go home! I don't understand what's happening!"

Rauru looked at the young boy with sad eyes. "I don't believe you will return home for some time. However, time works differently in the Sacred Realm. If your princess can unseal the Sacred Realm, we may both enter. All at once, time moves quickly, and not at all. You may find it more tolerable than your cell."

Link's eyes opened again, and he was once again lying on the floor of a cell. The door had opened, and a skeleton dropped a tray of food through the bars of his cell before letting the door slam as it left. Link didn't even have the time to process the skeleton.

He felt the heavy chain on his arm and the pain in his body once again, though it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been. Perhaps he was getting used to it. He ran up to the bars of the cell and shook them, testing everything for a possible escape. He pulled at the stone floor and tested the cracks in the wall. From what he could tell, there was no way out.

* * *

Rauru lied.

Each day dragged, no matter if he was in his cell, or in his dreams. There was no indication of the time, except the meals and his own desire to go to sleep. Soon, even those merged until he could no longer keep track.

The Sacred Realm was no more than one patch of light, with Rauru as his only companion. He explained everything, held Link as he cried, and talked to him. But other than that, Link discovered, there wasn't much to do.

He'd found the ocarina in his pocket that Zelda had given him and the sword was still at his belt. Ganondorf hadn't been threatened, apparently.

Link spent his waking hours playing tuneless songs, trying to recreate songs from his memory. When he wasn't playing, he was practicing with his sword, or doing small sprints through his miniscule cell. He did whatever he could to be active, and more importantly, to be able to fall asleep.

The skeleton guard always brought him food. On one day, when he'd refused it, the firm bones held him against the bars by his shirt collar and forced the food into his mouth. It was then that Link knew he was in for the long haul.

"Link!"

His eyes opened and he was in the Sacred Realm again.

"Yeah?" he asked, waiting for Rauru to appear. He didn't.

"Follow my voice."

Link wasn't in the mood for games, but he followed the voice through the white light. He wasn't sure why Rauru was having him do this, but when he came to a small door randomly placed in the center of a vast whiteness, he followed through it.

He was inside a dark room now, the walls dripping with endless crystalized water droplets. The center of the darkness held several platforms, each with its own unique design. And each pedestal had someone standing on it, one of which was Rauru.

"Link!" he called. "Your princess finally did it! The Sacred Realm has been unsealed. She seems to be preparing to seal Ganondorf away. You may now freely traverse the Sacred Realm. This here is called the Chamber of Sages. Come, meet a few of them."

Cautiously, Link approached, still intrigued by the shimmering walls. Six others stood in front of him.

A tall man dressed in green with brown hair and an interestingly cut out tunic bowed in front of him. "My name is Purlo, Sage of the Forest. I remember seeing you visit the Deku Tree. I hope that went well."

Link shrugged. "It did, but now I'm trapped here. So… not too well in the long run."

A large Goron stepped forward and clapped Link fiercely on the back. "I'm Darmani. I guard the Fire Temple within Death Mountain. I've been here since it was frozen over in the Ice Age of Hyrule, so if you've any questions, I'm the elder here, besides Rauru."

A large Zora stepped forward, her green skin contrasting with the light blue that he'd come to recognize as distinctly Zora. She eyed him with deep curiosity.

"How is it that one so young can be the Hero of Time, chosen by the Goddess for a great purpose?"

Link looked down, overwhelmed and unsure of what to say. A young Gerudo woman stepped forward and put her arm around Link's shoulder. "Don't worry about Oren, she is the least exciting Sage here. I'm Nabooru. I watch the Spirit Temple."

"She's also the newest and youngest Sage," Oren cautioned, "so she may be more abrasive than the rest of us."

Nabooru glared at Oren but said nothing.

Link looked at the ground and saw another emblem that didn't correspond to anyone in front of him. "Who's is that?"

Rauru looked at what he was referencing and smiled. "The Sage of the Shadow Temple. You've met her. She's acting on our behalf at the moment in the world above. You'll figure out who she is. That's a part of your goal; a game of sorts."

"I know her?"

"You do," Rauru agreed.

As Link looked around, he realized that maybe having these Sages with him wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

"Stop fussing," Nabooru chastised as she continued to run gunk through Link's hair, spiking the strands all over. "You look great."

"Why did I agree to this again?" Link asked as he uncomfortably shifted again. He didn't even know how she acquired this stuff.

Nabooru laughed. "Because you like me and I asked you to."

Blushing, Link stayed still and said nothing. He had to admit, he and the Spirit Sage had become close as time continued to drag by. She was ageless as a Sage, and he'd already spent two years in the Sacred Realm with the Sages.

Nabooru wasn't just the closest in age to him, she was the one who's personality had entertained him the most. They sparred together; being a Gerudo, she was highly skilled in several weapons. Though he still used his small sword in the physical world to practice, Nabooru somehow managed to get longer, heavier weapons for him to practice with in the Sacred Realm.

Darmani was the only other Sage who enjoyed helping Link physically train. The Goron would gauge how strong Link had gotten, and how much more training he had to put into a certain move, step, or body part.

The other Sages, Oren and Purlo, were more inclined to offer Link wisdom. They'd keep him informed on small goings on in the kingdom, or history lessons on his past lives.

Rauru had become like Gaebora in the two years. He was like a father to him, guiding him, comforting him, and leading him through his prison sentence.

"There," Nabooru said as she finished Link's hair. "Now, on to the next!" She pulled out a sharp needle from behind her and held it up.

Link jumped up from his seat. "No! I didn't sign up for that."

Nabooru laughed. "It's just an earring… or two."

Holding up his sword, he kept backing up. "No, no, I don't want my ears pierced!"

Nabooru shrugged. "When you're older, you'll want them."

"I don't think I will."

* * *

Link looked at himself in the water's reflection. It wasn't as bad as he thought. In fact, he liked the two little blue loops in his ears. He was glad that the horrible early teen years were over. He didn't think that he'd have handled earrings well when he was fourteen. But he was sixteen now. His hair was longer than it'd ever been, hanging well over his ears. He had to hold it back for Nabooru.

Rauru had been watching with amused interest. He said the best part was watching Link's face as the needle broke his skin. Though he'd suffered many injuries over the years, this was his most dramatic yet.

Moments later, Link woke up in his prison cell, his left hand chained back against the wall instead of in its usual loose chain. A Stalfos looked at him curiously, noticing that earrings had mysteriously appeared in Link's ears. With its sharp, wavy sword, it pressed the tip against Link's neck and ran it down, spilling some blood as it went.

Link barely flinched. The Stalfos did whatever it liked to teach Link lessons. His neck and chest were riddled with punishments, scars from beatings, or other ways Link had been silenced over the years. This Stalfos was his only real-world contact. He'd never even seen Ganondorf… until today.

The Demon King strode into the room and glared at Link. His eyes went from dark to amused as he took in his appearance. "Well, boy, you've grown since we last saw each other. Tell me, how did you pierce your ears?"

Link didn't say anything. He only kept a steady gaze on Ganondorf. The Demon King laughed, a sound that hadn't changed in the past four years. "Never mind. I need your aid. I'll trade your freedom for this information… or I'll force it from you."

Ganondorf made his way into the cell with a small knife in his hand. "I need to find the entrance to the Sacred Realm. I know you've been there. I know Zelda opened it. Where is it?"

Link scoffed. "Do I look like I've gone anywhere recently?"

Ganondorf whipped his hand across Link's face. Link could taste blood in his mouth and laughed. "Really, Ganon, you think that I'd tell you if I knew? Go ahead. Hit me again. It won't do you any good."

Ganondorf rolled his eyes. "Teenagers…" he said, holding his knife. "See that Triforce on your hand? That's all I need from you. I don't need you to be in one piece."

Ganondorf raised his hand to strike the knife down against Link when a great white light burst from Link's hand, stopping the Demon King in his tracks.

* * *

"Good, Link!" Rauru called as he watched Link easily dance away from Nabooru.

He swung his sword around, taunting her with a cocky grin on his face. She was breathing hard and ran at him again with her dual crescent swords. He easily parried them away and spun around to her back, locking he arm behind her. She managed to slip from his grasp, but nothing she could do was good enough.

Link sidestepped her, parried, and kept her moving while he only moved when he had to. He could keep going, his strength and stamina far beyond hers. She grasped her knees, watching as Link continued to play with his sword. He'd explained to her that it was his way to keep moving more than a taunt, but she still could tell that if he wasn't moving, then he was bored, and that was a taunt to her.

She charged at him again, but he deflected her, easily tossing her to the ground, making her drop her weapons. He sheathed his sword and held out his hand to her.

Nabooru grabbed it and hoisted herself to her feet before picking up her weapons. "I barely even made a dent, kid. Good work."

Link smiled. "Yeah, this _kid_ has beaten you the last four times in a row. I'll have to spar with Darmani from now on. You're not on my level."

He started to laugh, and she made a face before jumping on his back, squeezing him with her legs and arms. "Oh? I'm not on your level?"

"I lied!" he said, laughing and coughing at once. "You're still better than me!"

Rauru chuckled for a brief moment before a bright light flooded the Chamber of the Sages.

"What's happening?" Link asked when the light finally came back.

Rauru looked around frantically and ran off toward the pedestals. One light, the forest green pedestal, had dulled to a dark green, rather than the usual luminous one. Rauru grabbed Link's sleeve and pushed him away.

A great explosion on the pedestal cast the entire chamber into smoky darkness. When it cleared, Purlo's lifeless body lay amid the smoke.

Oren and Darmani ran forward, grabbing Purlo and holding him. Darmani muttered something, a prayer to the Goddesses to watch over his soul. Rauru came up beside him and moved the tall collar of his shirt. There was an arrowhead lodged in the side of his neck.

With a roar, Rauru turned to the other Sages. "Get to your temples! They're attacking!"

With a great flash, each of the Sages vanished. Rauru turned to Link. "Listen to me closely, Link. Ganondorf and his minions have made a move to strike the Sages from their temples. I need you to escape your prison. All of his minions are out in force right now. You'll be fairly unguarded for the first time in seven years. You cannot fail. Get out and go to the Temple of Time. Find the Master Sword. Find the Princess. Find the new Sage of the Forest and awaken them. You'll know how when the time comes."

"How do I—" Link began.

There was another great flash of light and Darmani appeared on his dim circle. A long gash across his chest and lifeless eyes spelled out his fate clearly.

Rauru turned to Link again. "You must find the Fire Sage as well. You'll need us all to seal away Ganondorf. Link, you're ready to finally become the Hero of Time. You've been training in here for seven years. You're a man now. Unfortunately, the fate of Hyrule rests on your shoulders. Ganondorf will think this assault will buy him time, and he won't know you've escaped for some time. Use the break to awaken the Sages."

Another light. Oren.

Rauru shook his head. "I have to seal the Chamber. I must protect the other Sages with what I can. You won't be able to return, but I may still be able to reach you if you truly have need in your dreams. Go! Now!"

Link's eyes shot open and he held his small sword in his hand. It was too small to have any real fighting chance. He waited until the Stalfos came to bring him his meal, then grabbed it by the neck and ripped the bone right off. He grabbed the key off the gatekeeper's belt and unlocked the door.

For the first time since he was twelve, Link stepped outside his cell.


	13. Chapter 13: An Old Friend

**Chapter 13: An Old Friend**

Link grabbed the sword from the dead Stalfos and swung it around. It was strange, but manageable. The small sword from his childhood just wouldn't do anymore. He turned the corner outside of the one room he'd known and found a dining hall, completely empty but for a single circular shield lying on the table, one that must have belonged to the Stalfos. He grabbed it and secured it on his arm. Tucking the ocarina he carried with him into a small pouch, he made for the door.

He ran from the room, rushing quickly to try to find the armory. He'd quickly realized that he was no longer appropriately dressed, since his childhood clothing barely fit him anymore.

Link was pleasantly surprised to find that he wasn't far. Most of the armor had already been taken, but he scrounged together a pair of pants, a belt, chainmail, and a pair of boots. The chainmail was cold against his skin, which he'd never worn before, and the pants were too big. The belt was all that kept them up.

Though Link had gained a great deal of muscle over the years, he'd been underfed and lost weight as well. He struggled to keep the armor from flapping around and hindering him more than helping. As he adjusted his pants again, he noticed that the Triforce symbol was still visable on his hand. He searched the backs of the closet for something to cover it up. He found one glove and shook his head in disgust as he pulled it on. He looked like a mess, and he felt like it too.

He tried to make it out of the maze of hallways as quickly as he could, but Link realized that he was in a sort of circular pattern, rounding back to the same center room again and again. Fed up, he found the nearest window. Opening it, he looked down to see that he was only about three stories above a moat that surrounded a tall tower.

The entire area was covered in fog and a thick blanket of darkness. Link looked behind him and back down to the still water below. Closing his eyes, he jumped.

The water was hard as he hit it with a loud splash. Swimming ashore would have been the smartest option, he figured, but as he looked around, the entire dark tower was surrounded by a massive forest. The moat, on the other hand, led to a fast-moving river. If he'd learned anything more than seven years ago, it was that most water flowed to Lake Hylia. Keeping himself buoyant on his back, he let himself float with the current, falling down several waterfalls, across rapid currents, and past jagged rocks along the way.

When the water finally calmed, he opened his eyes. He was on the edge of the lake. Dragging himself to shore, he laid there, coughing. Desperate to catch his breath, he rolled on to his back and stared up at the sky.

He hadn't seen the real sunlight in seven years. Not the real moonlight, or stars. He hadn't felt grass, or water, or fresh air. Each of the sensations passed over them, and he could help but revel in the moment, enjoying the wet chill, the cool breeze, and the soft grass. The bright sun, the blue sky, the fluffy clouds. The sound of swaying trees, lapping water, birds.

Running a hand through his hair, he couldn't believe how much he took it all for granted. Laying there, he breathed it in.

Unfortunately, he knew he needed to get up and get moving. The chainmail was heavy, his clothes hung loose and soaked, but he made his way to the closed gate that separated Hyrule Field from Lake Hylia. He climbed it with ease, and the one after it, before looking out over the grassy field. It was beautiful; a wide expanse of greens.

His mind told him that he needed to head directly for the Temple of Time, but his heart urged him to find Gaebora, Fado, and Saria. With Sages dying, he knew that his old friends would have to wait.

The walk to the Temple was long and tedious. He only stopped when he needed to, and he fought off a hunger that threatened to stop him in his tracks. His body was used to falling asleep when things became more difficult, but he knew Rauru wouldn't be able to speak with him. He fought off sleep as if it would be the death of him.

But when night fell, Link couldn't help but stop and stare up at the wide expanse of stars that littered the sky. He laid down on a raised wall and watched the stars, the moon, and the small night clouds that felt so close, he believed he could touch them.

Allowing himself to doze off for a few hours, he woke up with the moon still in the sky. He'd been dreamless for the first time in years and shook off the strange feeling that came with it. There was no way he could make it the rest of the way to Market Town. Even if he did, the way he was dressed would arouse suspicions of the guards and he still wouldn't make it to the Temple of Time. Instead, he turned toward the ranch in the center of Hyrule: Lon Lon Ranch.

He sat by the gate that remained closed all night until dawn broke.

A young woman, about Link's own age, came to open the gate for the day when she saw him on the ground.

"Are you alright?"

Link's eyes shot up and he saw someone who seemed so familiar to him. "Cremia?" he asked.

The young woman laughed and pushed the gate the rest of the way open. "No, Cremia is my older sister. My name is Malon. You look terrible! I mean… really terrible. Are you wearing the clothes those monsters wear?"

Link shrugged. "Needed something. It was all they had at the store."

Malon sniggered and offered him her hand. "You smell like them, too; did you know that?"

Link couldn't smell the stench on the clothes, but he didn't doubt her. "Yeah, I've had a bit of a… rough time. I really need food and something to wear. Is there anything you can do? I'll pay you back, I swear."

Malon regarded him for a moment before leading him inside. "If Cremia remembers you, then I have no problems with it."

Link made a face, doubting the milk delivery girl would remember him. Malon led him inside and motioned to a table with several chairs around it. "Wait here. If she's not up already, she should be, so I'll get her."

Link took a seat as Malon disappeared. With her long red hair and deep blue eyes, Malon was the spitting image of her older sister. He just hoped he looked like his younger self still. The corner of the room had a small pen with several clucking Cuccos pecking at blades of hay. Empty, open milk containers waited to be filled along the wall, just underneath several paintings of the ranch and the family who owned it.

"Malon," he could hear as pairs of feet came down the steps. "You can't just let a strange man in the house if he says he knows us! I have Romani here, and I won't take any chances. Truly, Malon, are you not eighteen? You don't always act like it."

Cremia and Malon reached the bottom step and Cremia never stopped moving, making her way straight to the door. "Sorry, I don't know who you are. Please, kindly visit us during our business hours."

"Cremia?" Link asked again. She looked almost the same as well, though she showed tired bags under her eyes, stress lines across her forehead, and a wedding ring on her finger.

Link stood up and pushed the hair from his face. "My name is Link. We officially met seven years ago."

"Link?" Cremia said slowly, the name sparking a shred of recognition in her eyes. "Link… I remember that name."

"You brought me to the Lost Woods. When you picked me up, I was almost dead."

Her eyes widened. "And you killed a Lizalfos all by yourself? You and a girl!" She closed the door and looked closely into Link's eyes. "Yes! I do remember you!"

She pulled Link into a tight hug, but regretted it. Her nose crinkled. "Where did you disappear off to? I don't think I ever saw you again."

"No, you didn't," he said with a wry smile. "It's an incredibly long story."

Malon stepped beside her sister and stared at the stranger. "He wanted food, a change of clothes, and, even though he didn't ask for it, a bath. Sorry, but you do."

"I know I do. Thank you both for tolerating me. I'm not sure how you are."

"Me either," Malon jested, earning her a soft swat from her sister.

"Stop it," Cremia warned. "Of course. My husband should have something that will fit you. I'll go get that and a bath ready while Malon gets you food."

Malon raced into the kitchen, and Cremia went back up the stairs.

"So," Malon called, "What's your story? I have to know some of it."

Link followed her into the kitchen so she didn't have to keep screaming. "It's long."

"I'm a slow cook."

Link grinned. "I was taken prisoner seven years ago and I just escaped. That's the short version. I'm trying to stay under the radar though. The man who held me would kill to find me."

Malon handed Link a glass filled with milk. "So, not the king? He wasn't the one who held you?"

"No, no, not the king."

As the eggs began to sizzle, Link and Malon drifted into silence. Cremia returned to the kitchen with a young girl in her arms and a tall man behind her. The girl was the spitting image of Cremia and even Malon, though much younger. "This is Romani," Cremia said as she bounced the girl on her hip. "And my husband, Grog."

Link stood up and offered Grog his hand. He was a bit pale, but otherwise seemed like an ordinary guy. His smile was contagious. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Cremia handed Romani off to him and he left to head outside. Link sat back down and Malon handed Link fried eggs.

They watched in fascinated horror as Link practically swallowed the eggs whole.

Link thanked Malon and sat for a moment before turning to Cremia. "What happened to my friends? Gaebora? Do you know?"

Cremia shook her head. "I'm sorry, no. I gave my father control of the deliveries shortly after you left, and then Malon took it over. She wouldn't know them by name."

Link nodded, hoping for a better answer. Cremia sadly looked away. "Well, your bath is drawn upstairs, and Grog laid out something that you can have. It's a little old, but it should be good enough."

"Thank you, Cermia. And thank Grog."

He headed up the stairs and a small tub was set out in the middle of the floor for him. The water was pretty cold, heated up only by its closeness to the fire. He didn't care. The feeling of the water against his skin was like magic. If he'd ever thought that the Sacred Realm was an incredibly magical place, it was only because he had never gone years without a proper bath.

Every now and again, the Stalfos would toss a bucket of freezing water on him, or leave it in a bucket with a sponge, but he hadn't had a proper bath in seven years.

As much as he was enjoying the water, he knew that the was still a guest at the ranch and hurried to clean himself off. He could feel the grime wash away, especially in his hair, and when he got out, he looked at the clothes that were laid out: a pair of pants that were torn at the knee, and a long, white shirt that tied together towards the neck. He left that untied. The boots that were left had been stitched together with a long piece of thread, crisscrossing to keep the sole and the fabric together. He couldn't complain. Taking the belt, and his pouch from his own pile of clothes, he tied it all onto his waist.

He opened the door a crack and peered down the stairs. "Do you mind if I burn my old clothes in your fire?"

Cremia was the one who called back. "Go right ahead. Leave the water. Malon will take care of it."

Link tossed the stolen clothes into the fire and shook his hair out one more time before heading down the stairs.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take care of the water?"

Malon shook her head and grinned. "I work with cow maneuver on a daily basis. Your bath water should be nothing."

Link laughed. "That bad, huh? I hope it's better now."

Malon laughed. "Oh, much. You don't smell like a ReDead anymore."

"That's encouraging."

Cremia watched the two with the intensity of sisterly interest. "So, Link, where are you headed? Back home?"

He shook his head. "Not just yet. I have to head into town first."

"Market Town?"

"Yes."

Cremia smiled. "Well, Malon has a delivery there today. Like old times, she can give you a ride."

"I'd appreciate that."

Malon turned away and grabbed something from her sister, heading into the kitchen.

She returned holding two large containers of milk. Link hastily helped her and she returned again to the kitchen with two more. "I've got to get him to Market Town. You can take care of the bath water. Bye Cremia!"

Malon walked out the door and Link put down one of the milk's, holding his hand out to Cremia. "Thank you. Truly. I'll return as soon as I can to repay you."

Cremia took his hand and pulled him into a hug. "Come visit for fun, too, like you promised when you were young."

He picked up the milk and nodded to her. "I will; I promise."


	14. Chapter 14: Link's Return

**Chapter 14: Link's Return**

The wagon was loaded by the time Link made it outside. Malon was attaching the last of two horses to the bridle that pulled the carriage. She was an orange mare with pure white hair. Her eyes shone in the morning light, and she clearly wasn't all that interested in pulling the cart.

"Hey! Epona! Stop!" Malon chastised. "You're going to work today, and that's final!"

"Horse trouble?" Link asked as he moved beside Malon.

She jumped. "Whoa! You just appeared, like a fairy or something. But yes. Epona is young and still doesn't like working."

Link walked up to the front of the carriage and ran his hand through Epona's mane. "Hey, girl. Hey." She pulled her head away from Link and brayed. Link smiled and took out his ocarina. "I think I know something you'll like."

He held the small instrument to his lips. It was much too small for his fingers, but he'd been playing it for years and was used to it. He blew three notes into the ocarina and repeated them before adding more and more to the song. Epona stared at him, entranced by the music, until she pulled herself, the cart, and the other horse forward a few feet to meet Link. Her head nudged against the ocarina a few times, and she messed her nose against Link's hair. He laughed and rubbed between her eyes before stepping away.

Malon watched, in a completely different trance. "You've got a way with horses, Fairy Boy. Where did you learn that?"

"I didn't," Link said simply, swinging into the carriage. "I've never taken care of a horse either."

Sliding into her own seat, Malon raised her eyebrows. "Well, you could have fooled me."

* * *

It didn't take long for the carriage to reach Market Town, and Link helped Malon carry the milk into the nearby bar. He waited outside while she exchanged the milk for money, and when she emerged, Link straightened up.

"I wanted to thank you before I go. You did more than you had to for a stranger."

Malon smiled. "It was my pleasure, Fairy Boy."

Link rolled his eyes. "So that's my new name now?"

"Absolutely."

"Great. Well, Malon, I'll stop by the ranch when I get some money."

"You know you don't need to, right?"

Link nodded. "I know, but I want to."

"Okay," Malon said as she took a few steps back. She waved and headed back for the gate, disappearing as she continued.

Link looked around Market town. It was as busy as he remembered it, though the last time he'd seen it, it was a madhouse of chaos as the warning bells tolled. Now, people buzzed through the streets with their tasks in mind and their feet madly hitting the cobblestones. Link was bumped more than once, and he had to push his way through the line at an auction stall.

His eyes landed on Hyrule Castle and his thoughts drifted back to the Princess. _Find the Princess._ Rauru had said. Link couldn't even imagine what she looked like. He wasn't shy in admitting he'd had a crush on her when they were young. To him, she was the beautiful princess who, for some reason, wanted to be his friend.

Who was she now?

Had she become more serious? More carefree? Was she hurt that day? Was Impa? He had so many questions and wanted nothing more than to find answers, but he headed for the Temple of Time first.

The doors were closed and the building was suspiciously empty. As he entered, the door slammed behind him and the room went dark. He could see the familiar droplets on the walls, and soon, Rauru appeared before him.

"Link, it's good to see that you made it here."

"Rauru! I'm awake! How are you doing this?"

Rauru chuckled. "This is my temple. Before I was awakened as a Sage, I built this place. Here, like the others in their respective temples, I can speak with you."

"The others? How are they?"

With sad eyes, Rauru looked away. "As you know, Purlo did not make it. Darmani had moments left of life before he passed. Oren was able to tell me that it was Ganondorf who sent his minions to destroy the temples. She said she fought them off and sealed the remainder of her spirit inside to protect it, as the others would have done. A new Sage must take their places."

"Nabooru? The Shadow Sage?"

"They are both safe. Nabooru sealed the temple in time and drove out the minions that she could. She has locked herself inside and won't return to the Sacred Realm until she knows that the other Sages have awakened. The Shadow Sage managed to do the same, though the temple is much more difficult for Ganondorf's minions. The Sage has set many traps and puzzles that no Stalfos could decipher alone."

"And you're safe."

"I am. But Link, I needed to tell you a few things in more detail. Do you see that pedestal with the stones atop it?"

Link moved closer. "Yes."

"This was how Princess Zelda opened the Door of Time and unlocked the Sacred Realm seven years ago. You must get her help to return inside and claim the Master Sword. From there, listen to the voices within. You will know where to find the Sages you seek."

The elder Sage began to flicker. "My powers weaken. I am sorry, Link. I cannot hold on without more Sages to help me. I will try to help you when I can, but until I had another Sage in the Sacred Realm, there is very little I can do. Go forth, Hero."

"Rauru!" Link called, but he was gone.

With a frustrated sigh, Link headed out of the Temple of Time, and toward Hyrule Castle.

It didn't take him long to remember the vines that he'd climbed as a child. The path was easy enough to follow, and the water was much warmer than the water at the ranch when he dove inside.

The hole he would need to crawl through was a different story.

Link sucked in every ounce of breath he could so that force his way through the tiny hole he used to squeeze through with ease. It had to have taken him twenty minutes, but he finally pulled himself through to the other side. After the trial, he needed a moment to breathe.

When he finally rounded the corner, he could see several guards on patrol. It was as if his inner child had broken free and he suddenly found a rush of excitement take over him as he expertly slipped past every patrolling guard until he stood in front of the courtyard.

There was a body inside.

Link glanced down at his gloved left hand: the one that bore the Triforce. It was now or never. Though he didn't want to drag the princess into his mess, Rauru said he needed her.

His hands shook as he took slow, cautious steps towards the figure on the ground. He could see her pools of blonde hair sprawled out around her. As he got closer, he could also see a blanket underneath her body, something that made him feel much better. For all he knew, she was dead on the ground. But when he drew closer, he could see that she'd fallen asleep while reading a history book.

She was dressed in a high-waisted yellow skirt with a tucked-in top and several long necklaces. She didn't wear shoes, though he could see them lying in the grass.

Link wasn't sure what to do. All at once, he felt a hundred emotions, a hundred conflicting thoughts, and wanted nothing more than to shake her awake. Of course, he wasn't about to do that.

He stood off to the side, giving her space, and leaned against the wall, trying to think.

Instead, all he could think of was the princess in front of him.

She certainly looked the same, though she'd grown into herself more. Where the young girl always seemed so clumsy in her movements, even while lying down, the princess looked regal, like her very sleep could have been a command. The book she was reading hadn't changed. He remembered her room being stacked high with books. He was glad to see that hadn't changed over the years.

Suddenly, Zelda stirred, her head shooting straight up. She looked around. "Is someone there?"

Link stepped away from the wall and into her line of sight. "Yeah, and you need better guards."

Zelda gasped at the voice, but as she turned to look at Link, her eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth. "It's you."

Link nodded slowly, watching her reaction carefully.

When her hand moved away, he could see that there were tears in her eyes. "You're alive. I always knew you had to be!"

She pushed herself off the ground and stood in front of him, unsure of how to proceed. With a flustered huff, she threw her arms around Link, and he returned her embrace. She ran her hands along his neck and shoulders, pulling away and checking to see if he was real. Her eyes couldn't believe it.

"Ganondorf took you. I was sure he'd have killed you trying to take the Triforce. I wasn't sure what to believe, or who!"

Link pulled the glove off his hand and revealed the intact Triforce piece. "I still have it. He was never able to take it. It protects itself."

"It what?" she asked, running her fingers across his hand. She could feel the indent in his skin where the Triforce was. "We have to go inside. I need to hear what happened to you!"

"Princess," Link interrupted. "Wait. I want to. I want to hear everything that's happened, but I need your help. I need to open the Door of Time and get the Master Sword. I know you've done it before, and I need you to do it again."

Zelda took a step back and eyed him curiously. "How do you know I opened it before?"

He closed his eyes. "It's a long story. One I'll tell on the way. But please, Princess, I need your help."


	15. Chapter 15: The Temple of Time

**Chapter 15: The Temple of Time**

Link waited just outside of Princess Zelda's room. She'd moved over the years. Her rooms were more private, and she had and entire suite for herself. Link sat on one of the couches, safely away from prying eyes.

He couldn't remember anything ever being so comfortable. With it's soft, goose-feather pillows, fleece blanket draped over the back, and its velvet lining, he felt he could've fallen asleep right then and there.

Zelda emerged from her room dressed in common clothing with her hair braided back quickly, already falling from the braid. Her hair was long now. She made no effort into seeming like her royal self, and somehow, that seemed to fit her more.

She pulled on a cloak and leaned over the couch. "You could stay here for the night and we can go tomorrow. You look ready to fall asleep."

Link cleared his throat and rubbed his eyes. "No, I've been sleeping for the past seven years. It can wait."

Pulling the cloak on, Zelda sighed. "I wish you'd tell me."

"There's no time. I need to figure out what to do first. Lives are at stake."

So, you don't know what you're doing?"

"I…" Link stuttered, "No, I do know. I need the Master Sword to… to figure out how, I suppose."

Zelda took a deep breath and headed out the door, glancing around. "Well, let's go then. I still expect to be filled in."

"You will be." Link said, following her through the halls. "Are we still sneaking out of here?"

With a laugh, Zelda shook her head. "Only these halls. There's a guard who will let us out without question. There's a few now, actually. It makes life much easier."

"I can't believe you still have to sneak around. Why?"

"I'm still the Princess. My father forgets that I'm not an eleven-year-old girl still, though. Even more so, he forgets that he got lucky and I'm not one of the rebellious princess you hear stories of. I certainly don't bring boys back to my rooms," she said, turning around and making a playful face.

"No," Link agreed, "You only bring back men."

Zelda laughed. " _Young_ men. How old are you again?"

Link rubbed his head. "Oh… I should be nineteen… maybe twenty. What is the exact date?"

For a moment, Zelda seemed to have forgotten that he had been captive for years. Her face betrayed her in a mix of confusion, and sadness. "It's the 26th in the lunar cycle of Dinraal, 560 AG."

Link balked. "Wow. So yeah, almost twenty. Are you my age? I can't remember now."

"I was 11 when you were taken, now 18. Fate didn't want to burden the elderly, did she?"

"We have stronger shoulders to carry the weight of the world."

With a grin, Zelda ran up to a guard at the front of the castle. "Ralph, how have you been? Are your girls feeling better?"

Ralph turned to her and blushed. "You remembered they were sick? They are, Princess, thank you for asking. I'm humbled by your memory."

"I loved meeting them. Please, bring them by anytime at all."

"I just might for their birthday, Majesty. I still am under orders not to let you leave here without an escort, though."

Zelda grabbed Link's arm and pulled him forward. "I have one. He's in training, but I figured a small excursion to the Temple of Time would be perfect."

"Where's your sword, soldier?"

Link went to answer, but Zelda cut him off. "I asked that he not bring it." Gesturing to her clothes, she winked. "I'm in disguise. I just wanted to pray to the Goddesses in peace today."

Ralph's face softened. "I… I don't feel great letting him out without a sword, but I can't keep you from your prayers. Just… recruit, return immediately if there are any problems."

Link nodded, and Zelda pulled him along. "Thank you, Ralph. We'll be sure to come back this way so you know I'm safe!"

"Nothing would make me happier, Princess Zelda."

Link followed Zelda again through the back of the castle. "Do you charm all of your guards into letting you leave?"

"I like Ralph. He's very sweet. No extra charm needed." Zelda slowed her steps and walked beside Link. "Well, we have to walk all the way around the castle now to get to Market Town. We have time."

Snorting, Link shook his head in disbelief. "You brought us this way on purpose, didn't you?"

Shrugging, Zelda waited.

Link knew he wouldn't win, and he launched into his tale, trusting Zelda with all the details he wasn't sure he should share with Malon. He started at the beginning, and they walked slowly down a deserted path to Market Town. He told her about the Sages' deaths, and Ganondorf's desperation. He explained how he'd trained, and how he could go into the Sacred Realm when he slept. He only spared her the details of his day-to-day: the Stalfos, the meals, the punishments he endured, the way he made a new family, the things he said to gain a new mentor.

The more he spoke, the more Link realized what he'd lost. While losing seven years was one thing, he also lost his entire new family in one fell swoop.

Zelda grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Link, I have to tell you something. I went to visit with your friends here a few times. At first, they were confused and upset. I don't know what happened, but one day, they all vanished. Gaebora, Saria, Fado, even Mido, Mila, and Mallo. They all were gone. I don't know where they went. They never left me any indication that they were leaving, and even your neighbors didn't know. Something happened, and they won't talk about it to me."

Link ran his hand along his jaw and shook his head. "Nothing? They said nothing? When was this?"

"Six years."

With a deep breath, Link continued toward the Temple of Time. Zelda watched, waiting for him to say something, but the rest of the trip was silent.

When they entered Market Town, Zelda pulled up her hood and rushed toward the Temple. She made her way inside and stopped in the entry.

Rauru was standing in the center of the Temple.

Link barely acknowledged him and headed for the stones.

"Link!" Rauru called. "Link, stop!"

Like a defiant child, Link stopped and slowly turned to Rauru. "What? I have to get the Sword."

"It will not lift from its resting place if you approach it as you are now. You are distraught, angry, vengeful. These are not qualities becoming of the Hero."

"I never asked to be your chosen hero. I would have been very happy with my friends."

Rauru closed his eyes before looking at Zelda. "She's told you then. I thought it best not to add that worry to your sentence. You were already young and struggling with the hand you'd been dealt. I couldn't have added to that."

"Princess?" Link called. Zelda looked between Rauru and Link before heading over to the stones. She took out a small, blue ocarina from her bag. Link looked at it closely and reached for his own. "Is this something I should help with?"

Zelda's eyes lit up and a broad smile filled her face. "You kept it!"

Spinning it over in his hands a few times, Link nodded and played a quick tune. "Practiced with it pretty often, too."

With her own face turning red, Zelda held up her own ocarina and faced the stones. "This is a special ocarina, called the Ocarina of Time." She played her own tune in front of the stones, a song that wasn't long, but was filled with an old longing and soul. When she finished, the door began to rumble, and it rose.

"Here," she said, handing it over to Link. "You'll find more use from it out here than I will in the castle."

"I can't take this," Link protested.

"Your sword is waiting for you, Hero. Go on." She kept her hands behind her back, and Link slid the ocarina into his pouch beside his old one before heading inside while Zelda and Rauru stayed at the door.

A long sword with a blue hilt was lodged into a pedestal of stone. It looked like it had been in there for ages and would never be removed again. Still, he made his way up the steps and grabbed hold of the hilt. To his surprise, it barely gave him any resistance and slid out with ease.

The sword was light in his hand and felt as if it had been made for him. Giving it a few practice swings, he slid it inside his belt, realizing he'd have to find a proper sheathe at some point.

Link had expected something more to happen, some great white light to emerge from the pedestal, or some vision to appear, telling him where to go. Instead, it was as if he was holding any other sword. With that disappointment, he returned to the waiting Zelda and Rauru.

He didn't wait for them to speak. "Princess, I'll escort you back, but then I have to see if there's anything I can find out about my friends before I can find the Sages."

"I can come with you," Zelda offered, but they both knew it wasn't true. She was the Princess.

"Thank you, but I'll be okay."

"Do what you must," Rauru agreed. "But remember that Ganondorf will not wait forever."

Link looked down at the Triforce on his hand. It was glowing. "I know he won't."


	16. Chapter 16: Kaepora Gaebora

**Chapter 16: Kaepora Gaebora**

 _A/N: This chapter is a little rushed because I had writers block with it, so instead of getting super stuck, I sort of went with the "write what you need and move on" style of fighting off "the block". This chapter might be a bit meh compared to the others because of it._

* * *

Link stood alone at the entrance to the village he'd grown up in. Like when he first saw Zelda again, he was unsure of what to do, or how to approach anyone. The day was growing late, but he was sure there would still be people awake and out.

With a deep breath, he headed inside the gate and looked around.

Everything was the same, more or less. There was another building in the center of the village, but otherwise, it was unchanged. He looked over at the house. The door was boarded.

Link tried to keep every feeling inside as numb as possible. He didn't want to hear how his old neighbors were doing. He wasn't even sure if he wanted them to know who he was. All he needed was to know if his friends… his _family_ was still alive.

Keeping his head down, he made his way into the back of the village where the old bar was. From what he remembered, it was the gossip hub, though he himself had never been allowed inside.

"Young man!" called a voice from behind before he could enter the old bar.

Link turned around to see another young man, a brunette with big green eyes and a bandana around his neck.

"Me?" Link asked, unsure what this guy wanted.

"Yes, you! Come here! I can see you have a sword and I'm having a sale on shields and sheathes! You won't want to miss it!"

"Another time," Link called back.

The young man was insistent. "Truly, you will want to see this! Come on down to Malo Mart!"

Link's ears pricked up at the name. He was the right age, and he had similar features.

"Yeah," the young man said with a confident nod. "That got your attention, didn't it, Link?"

Link's hand fell away from the handle of the door and he raced over to where the young man stood. Without a moment's hesitation, he grabbed the young man and clapped him on the back.

"Malo! You're alive!"

Malo returned the gesture and gestured to the new building in the center of town. "I can say the same about you. Come with me, we'll talk inside."

Inside was a storefront, as he'd promised. From his days as a rude kid, Link wasn't sure if it was all a joke or not. Malo led link into the back room and they sat at a table across from each other. A dark brown owl stared at Link from the corner, never moving its eyes away.

Link kept his own eyes away from the piercing stare. "Malo. Talk to me. What's happened?"

Malo grabbed a shield and a sheath from a large box and tossed them onto the table before sitting down. "Free of charge, for all the years we spent making your life miserable."

"I can't take that," Link said, barely even looking at the merchandise. "You can make up for it all in information."

"I'll only talk if you take these."

Rolling his eyes, Link clipped the sheathe around his back and slid the sword into it. Surprisingly, it was a perfect fit. He did the same to the shield.

Malo nodded and looked back at the owl before continuing on. "The village was attacked about a year after you left. It was hard for the villagers to talk about because some of them had such traumatic reactions. They all pretend nothing happened to make things easier. I wasn't here, but one of the survivors told me everything."

Link held up his hand. "Why weren't you here? Were the others?"

"I found out that I had two siblings living in Market Town that I never knew. Half-siblings. Their names are Talon and Ruth. I was visiting them. The others were all here.

"A man clad all in black showed up. He attacked, looking for your family, trying to find something he could use to break you. The villagers didn't give him anything, and he tortured them. Still, no one broke.

"Gaebora took everyone and ran to try to get them to safety. When he could tell that the man was following, he went to the Lost Woods, hoping the man wouldn't want to follow. They made it through to the Great Deku Tree and Gaebora asked for his help protecting all the kids. The Deku Tree said that there was a price to be paid for something that substantial, and Gaebora agreed, saying he'd do anything for the kids in his care. The Deku Tree protected them, giving them their own place to live at the base of the tree, and Gaebora paid for their protection with his own life."

Malo looked at the owl again. "He was cursed. The Great Deku Tree didn't want to curse him, but he needed to take something to give to the kids."

Link looked at Malo, completely confused, and then looked again at the owl. He slid his hand over his mouth to hide his revelation. "Gaebora?"

The owl flew over to Link and rested on his arm. It looked up at him and _hooted_ once.

Malo pointed to the bird. "There's something else. I hope you're ready."

Link's eyes looked back at Gaebora, and the bird let out another sound. This time, it wasn't a typical owl sound.

"Link, I've missed you."

Link shot back off his chair and stumbled away as he stared at the talking owl. "What?"

"It's me, Gaebora. I have been watching your return. I watch many things now, including your friends."

"Are they alright?"

"They are. In exchange for my physical form, the Great Deku Tree offered them protection and eternal youth, as well as a life in the forest. For the past six years, none of them have aged. I warned Malo of your approach, but they may not as easily recognize you anymore. Still, I recommend you make haste. We will catch up another time."

"Like when you have your body back?"

The owl almost seemed to smile. "No. That will never happen. But I will be watching. Go again to the Great Deku Tree. You will find your friends there. The sight of them safe should bring you great comfort."

* * *

The flapping of wings echoed across the trees of the Lost Woods once again. After bidding Malo a farewell, Link immediately headed for the woods, despite the late hour. It was something he regretted.

The sounds and the music of the forest that he'd heard as a child had all but disappeared, and an eerie laughter followed his every step. Thick fog covered the grass, and he could almost feel the forest trying to drag him down, to take him into its weeds and never be heard from again.

Flapping wings. He looked up and saw an owl, one he could only assume was Gaebora. With only a hunch, he followed the owl's shadow on the grassy floors and let it guide him through the woods. When he emerged from a thicket, a bright ray of sunshine greeted him, along with the sounds of a happy village filled with children's laughter.

Trees had been carved into houses, and they laid around, playing games, or cutting grass, all throughout the area. Link recognized them all; they had barely aged since the last time he saw them.

Though he never spoke to some of them daily, he still could see the twins who's thirst for knowledge was even greater than Mido's ego. He could see Mila, laying on the grass taking a nap by the water.

As Link entered, all eyes were on him, though no one said a word. He didn't know what to say or do again. Figuring his best bet for answers was the Great Deku Tree, he made for the back of the forest.

A hand stuck out, and a small body blocked his way. "Hey!" it called. "Where do you think you're going, Mister? The Great Deku Tree is back there. Anyone who wants to go there has to go through me."

With red hair and an unmistakably sour look on his face, Link knew that this was Mido.

Link could tell that Mido didn't recognize him. "I'm… here to see the tree. I need to ask a question."

"No one does that anymore! Back off!"

With a flashback to his younger years, Link could just see Mido in his face again. Now, though he was several feet shorter, he was still in his face.

"Mido! Let me by!"

The boy's head shot up. "How did you know my name?"

"I'm Link! Link! I used to live with you and Gaebora! I can see that you don't remember me, but I need to see the Great Deku Tree."

He stepped off to the side, muttering Link's name to himself, giving Link the chance to get by. Running up to the Deku Tree, Link needed answers, and he needed them now. "Great Deku Tree!"

The Tree rumbled to life and creaked as its mouth opened. "Link! It is good to see that you're safe. Though I am surprised that Mido let you by. I had to wipe their memories as best I could so they would not long for the outside world."

Link's heart stopped. "All of them?"

"I'm sorry, Link. Fado and Saria can often be found in the Sacred Grove, just outside the Forest Temple. Gaebora will guide you."

"What happened to Purlo?"

The Tree sighed, deep in thought. "The Forest Sage? I sealed off the forest so Ganon's minions could not find us, but I did not think to hide the temple. It is my fault."

"It isn't," Link said with a heavy heart. "I just need to figure out how to awaken another Sage… and to be honest, I still want to see Fado and Saria."

The Tree began to fade away. "The answers you seek are at the Forest Temple."


	17. Chapter 17: Sage of the Forest

**Chapter 17: Sage of the Forest**

The Lost Woods were no problem, not this time. Gaebora led Link through the long, dark trail-less path to the temple within the forest. It wasn't a fast road; the moon grew higher and higher in the sky, and Link had begun to wish for nothing more than sleep, but Gaebora finally swooped down between the trees and perched on Link's shoulder.

"Here's where I leave you, Link. If you're ever lost, look skyward. For now, head straight through here and discover your destiny."

Gaebora flew up into the sky and disappeared beyond the trees, his great shadow passing over Link for a final time.

Link took a moment to clear his mind and headed straight through the trees. It wasn't long until he could see green hair in the distance.

Breaking out into a run, Link closed the gap between him and Saria quickly. She was looking down at an ocarina in her own hands, playing it softly, in a trance from the music.

It was then that Link realized he could hear another instrument as well: a violin.

Spinning, Fado was sitting on another stump, playing his instrument along with Saria. The two didn't even see him as he stood in the center. Saria took another breath and continued playing, all without looking up.

Scoffing, Link sat down on the side of Saria and nudged her. She didn't react.

For a moment, Link just watched and listened to them play, their songs bot completely different, yet perfect compliments of each other.

With a thought, Link pulled out his own ocarina, ready to join in. Saria and Fado both stopped and stared at him.

"Will you play with us?" Saria asked, staring at the Ocarina of Time.

Link was stunned. He almost didn't answer, but somehow managed to croak out a yes.

Saria laughed, her innocent laugh that always made Link smile hadn't changed a bit. "Great! Follow along! You'll get it!"

She began to play again, and Fado joined in with his instrument. They played an eerie sound, similar to what he'd heard leading him through the forest seven years ago. With his own ocarina to his mouth, he played the first thing that came to mind. It worked well with the notes they were already playing, and he realized that he, too, was getting lost in the music. When he looked up again, moonlight no longer filled the grove, but sunlight. He stopped, and so did the others.

"That was fantastic! We should play again sometime!"

"Wait, Saria, Fado!" he called before they could pick their instruments back up. They watched him, waiting.

"Do you remember me at all?"

Link looked between Saria and Fado, but his old best friends looked at him as a stranger. He could feel a pain in his chest as they stared at him. It hurt worse than most of the things he'd felt in his life.

"You look familiar…" Fado finally said, "But I don't think we've met in this lifetime."

Saria clapped her hands together and laughed. "You must have been a Kokiri, like us! We might have been friends!"

With a sad smile, Link nodded. "I think we would have been. We'd have been the best of friends."

They nodded in agreement before returning to their instruments and back to their trance.

Above his head, Link could see a door leading into a large structure that was hidden by a massive amount of vines and other foliage. A nearby tree looked like it was close enough to reach the door.

Carefully, Link climbed up and made the small jump from tree to platform and stepped into the doorway.

Before him was a large room with several doors. Braziers burned with flames of several colors, and a great structure stood in the center of the room. Link went to it and stepped inside, causing it to fall. He hung on to the pillar and landed with a hard thud. Though he was a bit dizzy from the impact, he stepped off and headed through the large door before him.

There was a familiar body in the center of the room, dead.

Purlo's eyes were wide open, the look of fear etched forever on his corpse. Link looked away, unable to meet the eyes of his old friend.

And suddenly, Purlo stood in front of him.

"Link! It's good to see that you made it here."

Link looked behind him. The body was still there. "Purlo? What's happening?"

The Sage smiled and went to put his hand on Link's shoulder, but it fell through his body, leaving Link with a chill. "I was the first one to be killed by Ganondorf and his minions. There was no warning for me. The Great Deku Tree sent your two friends to distract others who came through the woods. Their melody has been driving everyone away, either leading them straight back to the start, or to be lost forever in the woods. They are the only reason there are no more fiends left behind in this temple."

"Why didn't you come back to the Spirit Realm to tell us?"

"I did. I am not allowed to leave this room until the next Sage awakens and I may finally find peace. Play your melody, Link. Set me free. Do the same for the others who did not make it and be wary: no other temples are protected by the Great Deku Tree."

Link took out his ocarina, but couldn't bring himself to play. "Purlo, you've been a great friend over the years."

Purlo smiled. "And you, Link. Don't be afraid. Destiny is in your blood. We all knew it, and still do."

Link finally held the ocarina to his mouth and started to play. The song that came out was the one he'd just played with Saria and Fado. He watched as Purlo's spirit began to fade with every note until he was no longer in front of him. Link put the ocarina away and sent a quick prayer to the Goddesses.

"Link?" a young voice asked.

Turning, Link could see Saria running for him, full speed with no sign of slowing. He knelt down and caught her as she threw herself into his arms.

"You're alright! What happened? Why were you playing that song? Why are you even here?"

"Are you the Sage?" Link asked simply.

Saria stepped out of his arms and looked around, closing her eyes. "Can you hear them, Link? The Goddesses are singing. They sing your song, Hero." Opening her eyes, she smiled. "I am the Sage of the Forest. I couldn't hear their call until now, but it's all so clear. I'll be safe here, Link. Rauru has already told me everything I needed to know; I just couldn't understand his words until now. Go, save Hyrule. Fado will protect me here until he awakens as a Sage one day. It's a strange fate, but one I wouldn't have any other way."

"Saria," Link started. He couldn't even begin to tell her all his regrets. He'd never be able to tell Fado. "Watch out for everyone while I'm gone. I hope we can catch up in the Sacred Realm when this is all over."

"You'll always be my best friend, Link. I'll be watching over you."


	18. Chapter 18: The Darkness Within

**Chapter 18: The Darkness Within**

Leaving the forest was the hardest thing Link could think of doing. Saria had given him Purlo's bow and bid him take the treasures in the temple and that he sleep in the safety of the Deku Tree's protection. After a dreamless sleep, Link left with several rupees in his pockets and a heavy heart.

Oren and Darmani had been killed, and he was unsure about Nabooru. The closest path to the forest was the one that led to Zora's Domain, Oren's former home. He decided to start there, hoping for a lead.

As he made for the path, the air got decidedly chilly, forcing him to rub his arms for warmth. Snow began to flurry down onto his head and body as he climbed over a tall fence to continue forward.

When he reached the largest waterfall in Hyrule, there were words engraved into a tablet on the ground. "Only members of the royal family are permitted beyond this point."

Link stood in the spray of the waterfall, chilled to the bone as he tried to think. He pulled out the ocarina again and played the song that he'd heard Zelda playing when they were younger, a decidedly royal tune.

As if in response to the notes he played, the waterfall parted, revealing a doorway into the Domain. Link reared back and made the jump with ease, following the long stone entryway into a room that was colder than he'd ever believed possible.

Though he'd never seen Zora's Domain, he had to believe that it had never looked like this. The entire room, including its own waterfall, was covered in a thick sheet of ice. His footsteps echoed through the large room, but there were no other signs of life.

Link headed up the long stairway, hoping that someone was still upstairs, but he stopped short. A great, large Zora was trapped, encased within a thick sheet of ice. Below him, Zoras were frozen, stuck in place, trapped in the position they were in before the ice had frozen over them.

He banged frantically against the solid surface before noticing a small hole off to the side. Link tossed off his gloves and started to pull off his shirt when a hiss of air reached his ears. He spun around to see a figure standing up, as though they'd fallen from somewhere. It was a Hylian garbed in a skintight suit in shades of blue with designs over the front white section. There were ornaments, ribbons, bandages, and belts adorned with several small knives that Link believed were called Kunai's.

"What are you doing?" the figure asked in a muffled voice. Their mouth was covered by a white piece of fabric, as was the top of their head, revealing only a long, thin yellow braid with a sharp point on the back. Their hair covered part of the red eyes that pierced into Link.

"Goddesses!" Link muttered in shock. "What are _you_ doing?"

The red eyes flickered from Link to the ice. "You'll die. It's not wise for the Hero of Hyrule to kill himself with a foolish errand." Bandage-bound fingers grabbed at one of the many kunai's at their belt. They knelt down and banged the point into the ice. "It's solid. It took me long enough to get the Princess out."

Link's eyes widened. "Princess Zelda?"

The mysterious figure narrowed their eyes. "Princess Ruto. She is the Sage of Water that you seek."

Link's hand went to his sword instinctively. "How do you know I'm looking for the Sages?"

The figure pointed to the large eye design on their outfit. "I'm Sheik, of the Sheikah. We're the Goddesses' chosen people. I was sent a vision by the Goddesses and came here to call on the Princess. However, when I arrived, everything was frozen. I managed to create a hole to get Ruto, and one more that leads to Lake Hylia, where the Water Temple is."

Link looked back at the trapped Zoras, hoping that the new Sage could free them. "Let's go then."

Sheik watched him with amused eyes. "Do you think you're going to get to the bottom of a lake in those clothes, Hero? You're not invincible. Certainly not to drowning."

Scoffing, Link raised his hands. "Well? What's your suggestion?"

"Put these on. It's armor made by the Zoras for Hylians. You'll feel the effects of water far less. It'll allow you to hold your breath longer, survive in a more frigged water temperature, and you won't be crushed by increasing water pressure."

He looked on the ornamental stand in the corner to see that the armor was already laid out for him. Suspiciously, Link went up to it and held up a blue tunic with chainmail underneath. Sheik turned away and faced the stairs, allowing Link to change.

As he donned the first piece of armor, he hissed pain. The shirt dug into his neck, leaving him bleeding.

"That's meant to happen," Sheik said without looking.

Link rolled his eyes and felt the other pieces dig into his skin. He covered his hand with his usual glove and stood beside Sheik. "This is uncomfortable. Let's go."

Sheik laughed. "Try a bodysuit. Then you'll really feel uncomfortable."

"Why are you wearing that then?" Link asked as he followed Sheik.

"Oh, I'm not uncomfortable. You would be though."

Sheik dove into a small hole in the ice that Link had initially missed. There was a tunnel, and Sheik swam ahead, pushing their way through until a light showed the end.

Link realized the power of the armor. He wasn't sure how Sheik made the long swim, but he could almost feel air in his lungs, the cold no longer bothering him as it had before. When he emerged for a breath, it almost hurt.

Sheik pointed to the center of the lake. "In there you will find your temple. I'm going to find the Princess. She was in the western waterfall when I left."

Sheik disappeared under the water again, and Link shook his head, unsure of what was actually occurring. All he knew was that he needed to get to the temple.

It was a deep dive, but he made it with ease. The gate below was locked, but he noticed the small lever off to the side and pushed it up, lifting the gate. He swam inside and followed the small tunnel of water until he emerged in a surprising room of air.

He pulled the sharp pieced of his armor from his throat and found breathing to be much easier, though his ears immediately pricked up at the sounds of a monster in the temple. He took out his sword and was almost immediately met by a Tektite. Stepping back, Link swing the Master Sword for the first time at a foe. He took off three of the Tektite's legs in one swing, stabbing it in its red eye a moment later. The sword was perfect in his hands, and he spun it around playfully, testing the balance.

Continuing through the water, Link tried to find the Sage's Chamber. It was much more difficult than finding Purlo. He continued through the temple, dispatching several Tektites and water foes along the way.

He finally found a door that led to a large room with a floor filled with water, sloshy to the step. An echoing noise rippled across the water and Link raced forward.

Sheik was in the center, facing off against a dark shadow. With every blow, Sheik pushed Princess Ruto away, trying keep the shadow at bay. To Link's surprise, Sheik didn't fight with the knives at their belt. Instead, the figure moved lithely, and struck out with calculated movements from their hands and feet, spinning away, rolling, and making the entire fight look like a professional performance.

Despite best efforts, Sheik missed blocking a hit from the shadow and was thrown across the water. The shadow turned to Ruto and she summoned a shield of water, though it wasn't enough. The shadow reached inside and grabbed hold of her fin while Sheik struggled to their feet.

Link rushed forward, ungracefully throwing himself into the shadow, causing it to drop the Princess. Sheik scrambled to Ruto and kept her safely away from the shadow. Link drew his sword and watched as the shadow turned into a mirror image of himself, though with piercing red eyes.

With a thrust of his sword, Link began to assault the Dark version of himself. Dark Link screamed out, and in a rage, sent Link flying back as he clipped him in the chin with his shield. Link pulled out his own, realizing this wouldn't be as easy as the Tektites.

The two clashed again, sword on sword. Each blow was matched, met with almost predicted insights into their next move. Link took a hit to his arm and could feel the blood dripping, turning the water beneath his feet red. Dark Link stumbled back, black blood mixing into the water as well.

Link spun his sword around, wondering how he was meant to beat himself. He glanced at Ruto and Sheik, an idea forming in his mind. Sheik seemed more than capable of finding the Sages. The Goddesses were never wrong. His destiny was meant to end now.

Dark Link charged forward, and Link made no move to defend himself. He could hear Sheik call out his name, but everything turned fuzzy as the sword buried itself in Link's stomach. Almost instantly, Dark Link dropped his sword as well and fell to the ground. Sheik raced forward, stabbing Dark Link again with their Kunai, and the shadow disappeared, the light returning to the room.

Ruto and Sheik knelt beside Link, who could barely keep his eyes open.

"Find the other Sages," he asked as blood came from his mouth. The water beneath him was red.

"Find a fairy!" Sheik called to Ruto. The Zora took off, searching the room. Sheik lifted Link into their lap and bent their head down against Link's chest. "Goddesses, hear my plea: look favorably upon your chosen hero, and grant unto him your eternal protection as he seeks to seal the darkness' blight upon this land and continues to do your will. The time of the hero is not over, so I pray."

Sheik looked at Link with a fire in their eyes. "Did the Goddesses grant you courage, or stupidity?"

A bright light emerged from Sheik's hand and Link could feel a great warmth where he'd been stabbed. A fairy also flew around his head before flying through his chest and he was invigorated with new life.

He sat up and lifted his shirt. The wound had almost entirely healed.

Sheik sat beside Link, exhausted. "Don't do that again. You're the Chosen Hero. You cannot sacrifice yourself because it will help you beat a Shadow. I am not the one who was destined to save Hyrule, so don't forget that!"

Link nodded, as if he'd been scolded by a parent, and stared at Sheik. "Who are you?" he asked again.

Ruto was the one who answered. "This is Sheik! He saved me from under the ice and helped me escape from Ganondorf's minions. My mother always said I should marry a hero willing to risk his life for mine. It seems you'd both fit that bill."

Link couldn't help but chuckle as he looked at Sheik. _He?_ No. Link could see that despite the attempt to remain androgynous, Sheik was most definitely a female. Her hand was still on Link's stomach, and he could see her small hands, somehow familiar, though they'd been bandaged up. He knew Sheik, either from a past life, or simply the past.

Sheik shook her head. "I'm sorry, Ruto. You'll find I'm not made of husband material. Link?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye. Yes, he definitely knew Sheik from somewhere.

"I… uh… might be dead by the end of this all. No promises, but I'm flattered."

Ruto's head jerked back, offended by the double rejection. "You're both intolerable! Take me wherever it is you want me."

Sheik offered Link her hand as she pulled him up. He held on a moment too long, truing to spot a familiar face beneath the hair, mask, and red eyes, but Sheik picked up her pace and headed into the next room.

The three continued on for some time, avoiding traps and easily dispensable water foes until they reached a large door.

Entering the room, the door slammed shut behind them and locked with a loud click. The water in this room was a deep blue, rippling as if it was breathing on its own.

A large tentacle reached out from the water and encircled Sheik. She fought to free herself, but the tentacle tossed her across the room into a wall of spikes. Link called out and began to run for her, but the tentacle splashed down in front of him, blocking his way. He took out his shield and stayed between the water tentacle and Princess Ruto.

A small nucleus appeared near the top of the tentacle, and it slammed down, splashing Link and Ruto. Link thrust his sword into the tentacle and it made an animalistic howl, despite its liquid form. Link glanced at Sheik again. She was pulling herself up, despite the blood at her back. He wanted to dive into the water and slash at the nucleus, but Sheik's words of caution came back, and he stayed near Ruto.

Until the tentacle took hold of him and dragged him under the water anyway.

He slid the tunic up so it pinched his throat and he felt immediate relief from the water, though the water constricting around him still threatened to draw all the air from his lungs.

Fumbling for the Master Sword, Link struggled to keep his eyes on the nucleus. He jabbed at it several times before the sword connected and it released him. He swam up to the surface, taking a large gasp of air before he saw the tentacle charge towards him, a large wave following. It slammed into him and crushed him against the wall, creating black spots in his vision for a moment. The tentacle came at him again, but he felt a hand grab at the front of his shirt, and another wrap under his arm.

He turned to see Sheik limply pulling him from the water. The tentacle rushed at them, the nucleus coming fast and hard. Link raised his shield and threw himself in front of Sheik. His arm felt like it had broken from the impact, but he raised his sword and tore the nucleus from the tentacle until it was impaled on his sword. It screeched, and he rammed it against the spiked wall repeatedly until it burst into a puddle of water. The tentacle dropped back into the water, and the deep blue began to disappear until the water was colored normally again.

Link was on his hands and knees, soaking wet, and in pain. He glanced over at Ruto and saw that Sheik had gone back to protect her.

"Don't fall yet, Hero," said a new voice.

Oren appeared in front of him, and went to brush the wet hair from Link's eyes, before remembering that she could not.

"You've done well, Link. It was this that killed me and absorbed my physical body. Now, let me sleep knowing that you, the Water Temple, and Hyrule will be safe."

Link nodded, still winded. He reached for his ocarina, but Oren held out her hand. "I can do this one."

Sheik stepped aside and made her way to Link's side as Oren stood in front of Princess Ruto. There was a blinding blue light and suddenly, Oren was gone. Ruto opened her eyes and smiled.

"It looks like you're both off the hook. I can't get married now. Apparently, I'm the Sage of Water. But I'll still keep my eye on you both. Now go on. You've got Hyrule to save. I'll free the Zoras and keep this temple safe."

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks to Zelda Wiki, my 20 odd years of thinking that Morpha was a tentacle with an eyeball has been dispelled. It's a nucleus. I feel inadequate now and am unsure how I passed any science classes in high school. I've been ignoring Navi for years, so if she says what it is… well… that's what you get for ignoring her. If you ever thought it was an eyeball too, please let me know I wasn't alone in my failure._


	19. Chapter 19: Mistaken Identity

**Chapter 19: Mistaken Identity**

Lying on his back in the sand just beside Lake Hylia, Link pulled out the sharp bits of his tunic from his neck. Sheik sat beside him, wincing as her back still bled, her suit ruined with stained blood. It bled over a small harp that he hadn't noticed was hidden underneath her hair.

"Do you want me to take a look at that?" Link offered, holding his arm. He was sure it had broken from the impact of the tentacle on his shield.

Sheik shook her head. "No, no it's fine. I have to leave you now, anyway. There is a Great Fairy Fountain hidden just behind the waterfall. She will likely aid you and soothe your wounds. I must continue my own journey, though we will meet again, Hero."

"Sheik?" Link called as she stood up.

She looked back at him and he could see her lips curled up into a grin behind her mask. "Still can't figure out who I am?"

Link shook his head and Sheik threw down a Deku Nut, disappearing with a snap and leaving no trace.

He shot up, regretting the fast motion, and looked around for Sheik, but she was gone. He threw his head back and continued to lay in the sand, needing a moment's rest, when he heard the ground rumble.

Despite the pain, Link stood up and saw at least twenty soldiers on horseback racing toward him. He watched, confused, as they circled him.

"This is him! Arrest him!"

"What?" Link asked, but not before one of the soldiers hopped off his horse and punched Link in the stomach, while another locked his hands into manacles. A third dragged him to his feet, ignoring Link's hisses of pain from his arm, and dragged him onto a horse, securing him with rope.

"What did I do?" Link asked again.

"Gag him!" another soldier called. A knotted cloth was shoved into Link's mouth and tied behind his head.

"Ravio, you are under arrest for thievery of the highest order. Crimes committed against His Highness are punishable by death, if the King so sees."

"Ravio?" Link muttered unintelligibly. He looked around, beyond confused, when he saw someone hiding behind the pillar off to his right. He tried to gesture to the guards, but they wouldn't look, instead taking off toward the palace with haste.

The soldiers rode into Market Town very quickly. Link was still wet from the temple as they made their slow approach toward the castle. All eyes were on him, and he sighed, wondering when he'd stop being someone's prisoner.

They made haste toward the castle once they were out of the public's eye, no longer interested in the show of parading around a prisoner, and waited in a line that went outside the castle. One man allowed them to move forward, closer to the door that only opened to let one or two people through at a time.

"They're late today. Princess Zelda was not inside on time. The King was furious. I feel bad for those being sentenced today," someone said off to the side of him.

Link rolled his eyes and struggled against the manacles that held him. Of course he'd have to face the Princess like this.

He was still soaked, though no longer dripping onto the floor, when it was his turn to go through the door.

King Harkinian was sitting in his throne, visible from the moment he entered the room. His red robes demanded the attention he received, and everyone else was off to his side.

One of the soldiers who had nabbed Link dragged him forward, and Link's eyes stayed tightly shut, desperately struggling not to cry out in pain. He only opened them again when he was forced to his knees in front of King Harkinian.

Despite the overbearing presence of the king, Link's eyes drifted to the left, where Princess Zelda sat, stunned, in her own throne.

"What is this man's crime?" King Harkinian asked in a voice that was deep and booming.

"Sire, this is Ravio, thief and con artist who stole several priceless artefacts from the palace itself to sell on the black market."

Zelda's shocked face turned into one of confusion as she stared at Link. He tried to shake his head, knowing that her father never knew about him. She sat in her throne, discomfort written all over her features, her eyes never leaving Link.

"Why is this man gagged? Does the law not allow a man to defend himself? Remove that gag!"

The soldier untied the gag from Link's mouth and he started to cough, wishing he could clutch his throbbing side. His hands, however, were still shackled.

"Confess now, or defend yourself," King Harkinian commanded.

Link took a steadying breath, though he felt ready to pass out.

"Father," Zelda called out, unable to watch. "This man is unwell. Look at him! Leave him to be well and question him another day!"

King Harkinian turned his head sharply to his daughter. "Do not dishonor yourself by speaking out for a prisoner. Be silent and watch. This will be your duty one day."

Link bowed his head. "I'm not Ravio. My name is Link. I was mistaken for your thief."

"As all other thieves will say as well. Have you proof? Is there someone who can vouch for you?"

"Yes, several people."

"Are they here?"

Link looked away from the King. "No."

Zelda sat forward. "Father…"

"Silence, Zelda! You do not defend those who wrong us."

"No, Father, I—"

King Harkinian stood up, his voice echoing throughout the hall. "You will not shirk your duties, arrive late, and then proceed to interrupt multiple hearings. If you cannot be silent, then you must leave."

Link felt ready to pass out still, but he rose to his feet, only to be knocked back down. "Your Majesty," Link tried. "I can call for someone who can vouch for me."

King Harkinian gestured to the door. "Do you see how many are out there? I must judge them all today. I do not have time to let everyone call a fake witness to their aid. Because of that, I must judge you to be guilty. You will lose a hand. Commence with the sentencing."

"No! Father, I know him! I can vouch for him!"

The king turned to two soldiers. "Restrain my daughter." He looked at Zelda as she fought the guards who held her back. "You must learn. You will cast the sentence, or I will, and it will be his life."

"But I know him! Link is my friend! Call Impa! She knows him, too!"

"I trust your attendant to be loyal to you, agreeing with anything you'd say. She will not be called."

Link began to scream out in pain as they unshackled him and wrenched his arm, holding it firmly on a log. He was sweating, the pain so intense it threatened to turn his stomach.

"Princess," Link called. "It's all right. Just do it."

"No!" She was on the verge of tears as she screamed at her father. "You cannot take an innocent man's hand! I've known Link since I was a child! He witnessed the ceremony with Impa. He saved me from Lizalfos. He's the Chosen Hero! Let him go!"

King Harkinian turned to Zelda in a hot rage. "The Ceremony? Impa was not there."

Princess Zelda ripped her arms from the soldiers and stumbled, suddenly dizzy, before straightening up. "She was. She and Link watched from the hidden chamber!"

Looking around the room, King Harkinian suddenly let out a loud cry. "Out! Everyone out!" He looked at the men holding Link, and the ones who'd been holding Zelda. "You stay."

The room cleared out quickly and King Harkinian strode over to Link. "The Ceremony is forbidden. If you truly were there, Link or Ravio, you will be able to describe it. I can then have you sentenced to death. So, a hand, or your life?"

Link shook his head. "Your daughter has a large heart. She's just trying to protect me. I am Ravio."

The king leaned in closer to Link. "Good answer."

The soldiers held Link down again, eliciting another pained shout from Link and one held up his sword. Suddenly, the soldier's entire hand caught fire.

Everyone turned to Zelda, and her body seemed to glow with a golden aura. "In the name of the Goddesses, who granted to me the wisdom of Nayru, the Courage of Farore, and the Power of Din, I command you to release him." She turned to her father. "Or will you defy the will of the Goddesses that you demanded I bear?"

King Harkinian looked at his daughter, awestruck. His eyes seemed to lighten from the place of darkness they'd been in, and he nodded, motioning for the guards to release Link.

The king turned to the soldiers. "The prisoners must be kept here overnight. I cannot continue today. Extend my apologies." He turned to his daughter, glancing for a moment at Link. "Zelda… I'm…" He couldn't finish and turned, rushing through the back door and out of the throne room.

Zelda dropped to her knees beside Link and placed her hand on his cheek. He was warm, and his eyes were unfocused. "Stop trying to sacrifice yourself for me. You're not immortal."

The words swam in Link's head, familiar, but he could not place them. Black spots took up most of his vision and his arm hung loosely by his side. It wasn't long after that he could faintly hear Zelda calling for help, and the world finally turned black entirely.

* * *

A gentle tune, elegant and regal, filled his ears. It wasn't the one he'd heard in the past, but a new one. The notes were plucked off a string.

He sat up and could see Zelda sitting on a couch, harp in hand. Her eyes were closed, and she looked like she was deep in thought.

Link rubbed his eyes. His gloves were off, and so was his shirt, a large bandage wrapped around him. He sat in the most comfortable surface he'd ever had the honor of sitting on. Princess Zelda's bed was airy and fluffy, as if he were in a cloud. The pillows had to have been made by the Goddesses themselves.

Zelda finished her song and looked over at Link. She smiled but didn't move. "Are you feeling better?"

"I am. Much. What happened?"

"I had some of my men bottle up a potion made by the Great Fairy so you would not need to leave." She put down her instrument and finally moved beside Link.

He ran a hand through his hair, his arm no longer aching with every movement.

"What happened to my shirt?" he jested. "Was that you?"

Zelda laughed. "You wish. Impa has been seeing to your wounds."

"Even better," Link said with a playful grin. Zelda rolled her eyes and stood up again.

She wore a long white dress, covering her front, bit open in the back. Her long hair was loose and draped down her back. She picked something up off the floor and turned around, catching Link staring at her.

"Your head still hurting, or can you blink?"

Link cleared his throat and ran a hand over his eyes again. "Must be the eyes."

"Right," she said with a chuckle. She handed Link the paper she'd picked up. "Unusual activity on Death Mountain. I thought you'd want to know."

"Great. Maybe I won't immediately be arrested this time? You know, I always pictured your father to be more… kind?"

Zelda sighed and sat on the couch, picking up her instrument again. "He used to be. Recently, he's been having these intense swings. I can't help but feel that Ganondorf is responsible. He's even asked that I stay away from him for a few days while he recovers."

Link bowed his head. "My hand and my life thank you, Princess."

Zelda walked back over to him, unable to sit still. She bent in front of his face. "Zelda. One day, you'll call me Zelda, not Princess."

"Unlikely, after all these years."

Zelda rolled her eyes and walked over to a stand by the door, leaning against it. Link watched her, and noticed a small white bandage was visible just beside the opening of her dress.

"Princess? What's that on your back?" he asked suspiciously.

Zelda chuckled. "Skin, I should hope. Why? Are you looking at my back again, Link?"

Link's face suddenly turned red. "No, I… that's not… no." He looked away from her, his eyes landing on the harp. It was more than familiar. He looked back at Zelda and noticed where her hair fell, and then looked back at the harp before standing up and striding over to her.

"Princess?"

She turned around and looked up at Link. She would have pushed him away, but her hand stopped short of his bare chest. "Remember the days when I was taller than you? I miss those days."

"I grew up," he said, blocking her escape around him. "Was it you?"

She finally nudged past his arm and quickly made for the couch, covering the harp and pulling the back of her dress together. "I don't know what you mean."

He stared at her eyes, imagining them red. "It is. You're Sheik."

"Who's that?" she asked, making for the window. She leaned against the sill, staring out into the sky.

"That's where you were hit from the spikes in the wall."

"I don't have spiked walls."

Link moved closer to her, but still kept his distance, sensing her anxiety. "When did you learn to fight?"

Zelda sighed and turned around to face Link. "After Ganondorf took you. Impa trained me."

She moved away from the window and stood in front of a closet, one that Link would guess had her Sheik outfit inside. "How did you get captured? I left you for two seconds."

"How did you find Ruto?" Link asked in return, knowing her question was just a frustrated deflection.

"A dream."

The door opened just then, and Impa stepped inside, looking between the two of them. She nodded awkwardly. "I take it you two have spoken."

"Thank you for helping me, Impa," Link said.

Impa stood there, unsure of what to do. She looked at Zelda's red face, then back to Link. "Well," she said with a smile between the two of them. "If I were younger, I'd be frazzled speaking with you too like that, Link. Put a shirt on; she's still your Princess." She tossed him one from a pile on the arm of the couch.

"Sorry," Link muttered, like a child. He pulled the comfortable shirt on over his head.

"I took your Zora Armor and hid it, for safe keeping." Impa said to Link. She turned to Zelda. "And I can dispose of yours now that your new one is ready."

Impa pushed past Zelda and took the ripped, cut up and bloodstained bodysuit from the closet.

"New one?" Link asked. "You were almost killed."

Zelda scoffed. "So were you."

"I'm not the future ruler of an entire kingdom."

"I've been doing this for years, and I'm not going to stop just because the Hero has returned."

Link sighed and leaned back. "Have you found the Triforce of Wisdom?"

Zelda shook her head. "I've been looking."

"There's still one Sage who is certainly dead. I'm going to Death Mountain."

Nodding, Zelda looked away. "Good."

Link was going to say more, but looked between her and Impa, and headed out through the secret tunnel near her room.


	20. Chapter 20: Tooth and Claw

**Chapter 20: Tooth and Claw**

The road to Death Mountain was fraught with falling rocks from the active volcano. Link was careful with every step. He was more surprised to see Tektites littering the mountain trail, and the fact that he hadn't seen even one Goron on the way.

There was nothing about him that expected a Goron to remember Darmani. He became the Sage of Fire before any of these Gorons were even a thought, during the Great Freeze when Death Mountain was nothing more than a frozen wasteland. He had no idea who the next Sage could be. He hoped Darmani's spirit would find a way to guide him.

The rest of the walk up the mountain was long and tiresome. Link had to duck into a few crevice's in the side of the volcano to avoid rocks, but eventually, he made it into Death Mountain, to Goron City.

It was dead silent.

Link had expected to hear something, anything, that would suggest that Gorons lived inside, but there was nothing.

He went through the entire Goron City until he reached a sealed door on the bottom floor. He tried to lift it, but it didn't budge. Banging on the door, he called, "Is anyone in there?"

The door lifted only moments later and a small Goron with wide eyes stared up at him. The young Goron's face began to quiver, and tears fell from his eyes.

"I wanted Dad! Who are you?"

Link stepped up beside the young Goron, making sure he was on the other side of the door, and knelt down. "My name is Link. I've come to help. What's happened to all the Gorons who live here?"

"Link?" He asked. "My name is Link! I was named for the great Hero! What a cool name!"

Link nodded, confused by the subject change. "It's a very cool name. Do you know what happened?"

Link the Goron sat down and began to cry again. "Ganondorf took all the Gorons to the Fire Temple! He took Dad! He would have taken me too, but Dad saved me and made me hide, but I want to be there with him, not all alone!"

"How do I get to the Fire Temple? I can go look for your Dad and the others."

The young Goron pointed to a large statue behind him. "It's through there. But you'll burn inside the volcano. Come to the shop!"

Link the Goron led Link the Hylian to the shop in the next room and rolled behind the counter. He grabbed a red tunic and handed it over. "You'll need this to get inside."

Link studied the tunic, hoping this one wouldn't dig into his neck. After taking it, he could feel that it was made from a stretchy fabric, not at all what he had expected. It was still more detailed than he'd thought, with plenty of designs and the symbol of the Gorons painted on.

"Go ahead, put this on and meet me in Dad's room! You won't burn up when you wear that!"

Leaving his own shirt on the store counter, he pulled on the tight tunic, unsure if he should even consider it a tunic at all, and rolled his arms a few times, trying to give some movement to the stretchy fabric. It was tight, and he felt like he couldn't breathe in it, but he'd come to expect no less after the Zora's Armor.

He met Link the Goron in the room and the statue had been pushed aside, leaving a massive wave of heat to pour into the room.

"I'll stay here in case anyone returns. Please come back with my dad."

"I will do my best," he promised before stepping into the heat of the volcano.

Immediately, Link wanted to die.

The heat was overwhelming, and he tried to find the temple as quickly as possible. A broken bridge prevented him, and he had to go around, prolonging his heat exposure. He wanted nothing more than to rip off the tight material, but when he lifted it up ever so slightly, he could feel his skin begin to sear. He didn't know what magic protected his entire body through use of the shirt, but he resigned himself to keeping it on.

The temple wasn't far at that point. He could see a ladder leading below, and to his relief, the air was very slightly cooler.

Immediately, Darmani appeared in front of him. "Link! I'm glad you made it. The Sage is here, I can feel it. He's one of the captive Gorons. Had to come to you now. The beast who killed me, she's a flying dragon who lives in the lava itself. She's eating Gorons too quickly, and I don't know if the Sage will make it. You must hurry. I cannot stay out here too long without my body, otherwise I'd help you. Free the Gorons and find the Sage! That dragon is flying fast and could appear at any moment. You need the hammer! Find the hammer!" Darmani said before disappearing.

"Great," Link sighed. "Find the Sage, find the dragon, find some Gorons, find a hammer. This is not going to be a quick one."

At first, only bats flew out at Link. He used the bow from the Forest Temple to quickly cut them from the picture, and he ran though several rooms, searching for a Goron prisoner. When he reached a room with bars across one wall, he knew he was getting close. He crossed into the adjoining room and was finally met with the stares of about ten Gorons in a cell. There was one other figure inside, and as Link approached, he sighed.

"You couldn't resist, could you?"

Zelda, dressed again as Sheik, shrugged. "You took forever getting here. I figured I'd get the head start."

Link looked around for a keyhole or some way to release them. "You're doing a great job."

Zelda grabbed at the bars, still keeping her voice disguised. "Do you plan to get us out, or just make jokes?"

Suddenly, three Lizalfos' jumped down from a top ledge. Link looked over at Zelda with a sigh. "Did you call them here so we could reminisce?"

She watched carefully as Link walked around the Lizalfos, trying to keep the three in front of him. "Yeah, just like old times."

Rolling forward, Link wasted no time cutting one of the Lizalfos' tails off, causing it to shriek and howl in pain. In another motion, he brought the sharp sword back, decapitating the foe with ease.

The other ran at Link and swung its tail down hard. Link blocked the blow with his shield and pushed the lizard off him, slicing and hacking at it until the second on finally managed to hit him with its tail. Link rolled backwards to his feet and finished off the one he'd been fighting.

"I remember this being harder," he called to Zelda.

"I remember us being smaller."

With barely any effort, Link dispatched the final Lizalfos and wiped the blood from the Master Sword before returning to the cell. "Hey, Princess, can you ask them if they know anything about a hammer, and a father of a Goron who wasn't taken? And if they know where the dragon is…"

Zelda leaned through the bars to whisper to Link. "Do you want me to ask them anything else? They're not stressed out at all in here with a carnivorous dragon on the loose. And call me Sheik. You and Impa are the only two who know."

"Sorry."

Zelda turned and went to the back of the long cell where most of the Gorons had moved to during the Lizalfos attack. Link could hear her talking while he looked for a switch.

An eruption of embers burst up from the lava as the dragon reared its head, heading straight at Link. He stumbled backwards, unprepared, and could see the fire inside the dragon's mouth as it came for him.

Link waited until the flame was ready to burst from its throat before moving. He ran to the nearby torch and climbed up, jumping onto the ledge above. The dragon crashed into the wall without enough time to turn, but besides the slight earthquake from the crash, the dragon remained unaffected and spun its lithe body to follow Link again.

He realized why he'd need a hammer. The dragon wore armor across its face. How it managed to put it on was a different story, but for now, its vulnerable face was protected.

There was another door, and Link ran through it, feeling the forceful impact of the dragon collide with the door or the wall. He waited a few minutes before peeking inside. The dragon had disappeared beneath the lava once more.

The switch was on the floor, something that required pressure. He stood on it and listened to the creak of the metal open.

"Hey, Ze—Sheik! I can't get off this thing until they're all out. Let me know."

After a moment, she crawled up the ledge. "They're out."

He moved towards her and looked off the ledge. "Holy Hylia, that thing is huge. What did they know? The sooner we're out of here, the better."

"Some Goron named Darunia has the hammer. He's also the one who saved his son. He's their leader. He just might be the Sage, too."

Link sighed. "I hope not. I promised his son I'd try to bring his dad back."

Zelda grabbed Link's hand and squeezed it. "You almost called me Zelda for the first time today, and you had to switch to call me Sheik. What a shame."

Link grinned and bowed his head. "Can't get too informal, Princess."

She scoffed. "Please. Nice shirt, by the way."

Her eyes were on his stomach where the shirt hugged him closely. Link chuckled. "Same to you."

"And you call yourself formal! You're supposed to resist!"

Link shook his head and gestured to the Gorons below. "Can you get them out of here safely?"

Nodding, she let go of his hand and jumped down. "They said there are more of them around, too."

"Be careful."

"You too."

Zelda proceeded to lead the Gorons through the door and Link headed back to the room he'd hidden in.

It was awhile before he found any other Gorons, but when he did, he found them all. Running up to the cage, he could immediately spot the Goron leader, Darunia.

"Do you have the hammer?" Link asked quickly.

"I do," Darunia responded.

"I'll get you all out. You have to go before the dragon returns."

Link searched for another switch when Zelda soundlessly dropped beside him.

"The others are out."

"Darunia? Your son is safe. Please, give me the hammer so you can go to him."

Zelda hopped up onto the ledge this time, and the gate began to open.

"No offence," Darunia said, "But a little Hylian like yourself would have a hard time with this. I'll come with you."

"Don't argue, Link!" Zelda called before Link could even answer. The dragon was appearing from the Lava once again. "Are they all out?"

"Not yet!" Link called as Darunia hustled them along, sending them through the door.

The dragon was drawing closer and closer to Zelda, but the Gorons still weren't all out.

"Tell them to roll! This is going to be close!"

"Move!" Link called.

Zelda dodged out of the way just in time to avoid the fire breath of the dragon. She jumped up and landed on its neck, holding tightly to a scale.

Link and Darunia rana across a long bridge, following the flailing dragon as it flew away and into a hole leading to the next room. Darunia rolled his way there, while Link sprinted as fast as his legs would carry him. When he finally reached the door, he could see the dragon heading straight toward the ground, hissing in pain, still trying to shake Zelda off of it. She jumped, landing with a hard roll on the rocks.

Link helped her sit up while Darunia ran at the dragon's head, smashing away with the large, heavy hammer. Drawing the Master Sword, Link ran for the dragon's body, splitting its stomach. It wailed, and Darunia hit it once again with the hammer.

Curling up its tail, the dragon snatched Link in its claws and slammed its tail around, rolling itself toward the lava.

Rushing as fast as they could, Darunia and Zelda could hear Link's cries of pain. It wasn't like the sound she'd heard when his arm was broken. This was worse. They couldn't get there any faster, and the dragon was making its final attempt to take one of them with it.

The dragon screamed out and unclenched its claw, dropping Link. The Master Sword was covered in blood from Link's final attack, and the dragon crashed into the lava, turning to molten rock as it did.

Zelda and Darunia continued to run towards Link. He was lying on his back with three large gashed claw marks across his chest. His breathing was heavy, and his skin had begun to turn red with the rip in his shirt.

Darmani appeared, and Zelda noticed the identical scars across his chest and stomach. "Get him out of here! Now! I will take care of Darunia."

Zelda lifted Link into her lap and held him tight. "This isn't going to feel great."

Slamming down a Deku Nut, with a flash of light, Link and Zelda were gone.


	21. Chapter 21: Back at the Ranch

**Chapter 21: Back at the Ranch**

 _A/N: I'm having Zelink withdrawals from this slowburn. If you're having them too, enjoy here on out where I am getting close to the end so I'm just going to have my Zelink really get going now because I want to. So if you're team Zelink, enjoy._

Princess Zelda was used to the dizzying sensation. She'd been doing it for most of her life. What she was worried about was Link. Fast-travelling in his condition was risky, but the heat from the temple would have killed him without a doubt.

She didn't even know where they'd end up. Without a destination in mind, she could have landed anywhere. Instead, she landed in the middle of Hyrule Field.

Link was bleeding out in the middle of the field. His breathing was strangled, a gurgling sound with gasps of air and then a mouthful of blood before his back arched straight off the ground. One long gasp, and then his breathing patterns repeated.

Taking one of the knives from her belt, she cut Link's tight shirt and tried to pull him from it. His body writhed, and the fabric stuck to the wounds on his chest.

Zelda could feel his breathing growing weaker by the second. She leaned down to Link's ear and whispered, "Do _not_ die one me. That's a command."

Link's eyes opened just in time to see her run off, but he wasn't strong enough to keep them open. He knew then that the Goddesses had made a mistake. Zelda, or the Goron should have the Triforce, not him. Perhaps one of them had sneezed, and the Triforce fell onto him by mistake.

When Zelda returned, Link's eyes were closed again, and his body was shaking. Several pairs of hands grabbed Link and rushed him inside until he was on a table. Zelda and the others worked to get the shirt free of his wounds, when the door opened.

"What's happening?" asked a woman. She walked up to the table and gasped. "Link? What happened?"

Zelda looked over at the redhead. "You know him?"

"I do," she whispered, watching as his blood dripped onto the floorboards. "What can I do?"

"Get Malon and keep getting' us fresh water. Boil some, and get us buckets. We need everything."

"Right," the girl said before rushing outside, screaming for Malon.

"My daughters," the man said simply. "They'll help."

"Great, we need everyone," Zelda said, lowering the mask that was across her face. She ran a comforting hand through Link's hair while they waited for the water. Link's eyes flickered open and met hers. Zelda leaned closer to him. "There's no fairy fountain this time, Link. You need to fight harder than you've ever fought."

His vaguely bobbed up and down, but his eyes closed again.

Cremia and Malon finally ran inside the house, each carrying buckets of water, one with steam rising.

Zelda took Link's hand and held it down firmly. "Someone take his other hand."

Malon took a place at the other end of the table and mimicked Zelda's gesture. "Go ahead."

The farmer took the hot water and barely pressed against Link's skin. Link shot up, screaming. His hands fought the girls' trying to push away the heat.

Zelda ran her other hand though his hair again as his breathing sped up. She could feel a burning fever. "It's already infected, Link. You have to push through. This killed Darmani. Don't let it take you, too."

The farmer put the cloth down against Link's skin again, and there was no change. Link thrashed, unimaginable pain rearing his whole back off the table.

With one more idea, Zelda looked at the older girl. "Take my place."

Cremia did, and Zelda moved to Link's head. "Goddesses, hear my plea. Your faithful Hero is in need of your aid. Grant me the power to share the burden, to allow him the capability to heal. In the Goddesses names, I pray."

Zelda could feel a new power course through her and she bent her forehead against Link's, her hands resting on either side of his face. "Go ahead," she commanded.

The farmer was hesitant, but placed the rag down again. This time, Zelda and Link let out a shared cry, though his body didn't flail or move.

"Don't stop," she breathed. The farmer moved quickly, able to clean off the wound with the hot water. Zelda could barely stand the pain, and she was only sharing it with Link. His was more intolerable, but the farmer was done soon enough, and replaced the hot water with cold to clean the rest of the blood from his chest and stomach.

"Stitch him up, Malon," the farmer said. Malon raced to a drawer and grabbed a needle and thread.

As she readied it, Link's eyes opened. He was paler than the snows that had once covered Death Mountain, and his eyes couldn't fix on anything.

Zelda's body went limp from calling for the Goddesses' aid. Cremia caught her as she began to sway, and helped her into a chair.

Malon pushed Link's skin together and started to sew. His face pinched together, but he made no noise. Everyone waited until Malon was done, and Link passed out again.

Zelda was tired, but she glanced around the room at the four surrounding strangers. Well, apparently, they weren't strangers to Link. "Thank you."

"Of course," Cremia said, glancing at Link. "I knew Link when he was a boy. He came here recently looking for shelter and clothing. We helped him then as well."

"Clothing?" Zelda repeated.

Malon sat down beside Link. "He was in stolen, ill-fitting clothes. He reeked." Malon shook her head and held out her hand. "I'm Malon, by the way."

Zelda grasped it and smiled. "Sheik. Pleasure."

Pointing to each character in the room, Malon named them. "That's my sister, Cremia. Her husband and baby are out in the ranch. This is our father, Talon, and our uncle, Ingo."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Zelda said, resting her head against the wall.

Talon cracked his knuckles. "Let's move him off this bloody table and into the bed. Ingo? Girls? Can you start getting the blood out?"

Ingo and Talon each took an end of Link, careful not to bust a stitch in the process. They slowly carried him up the stairs and into the bedroom before returning to help clean the blood out of the floor.

"How'd this happen?"

"Would you believe me if I said he was fighting a dragon?"

"You haven't given me any reason not to, so I suppose I'll take your word on that," Talon said.

* * *

Link's eyes were heavy as he struggled to open them. He felt like he'd been ripped open and put back together. His muscles wouldn't move, and what did was worse than he'd imagined. He breathed out, the pain bad, but not worse than it was last time he remembered.

"Hey," said a soothing voice.

Link managed to open his eyes just long enough to see red hair hanging down in his face. "Fairy Boy," she said, "You look terrible. Again. Are you ever going to come here under normal circumstances?"

With great effort, Link managed to speak. "I'm planning a trip."

She smiled. "Good, you have your sense of humor still."

"Is Zelda alright?" Link whispered.

Cremia's voice was the one who responded to him this time, her hand on his forehead. "Last I heard, she was fine. You made it to see her, I assume?"

Remembering that the Princess was here as Sheik, he just nodded. "I did, but it's been awhile."

Malon tucked her hair behind her ears and kissed Link on the forehead. "You should sleep."

And he did.

The next time he opened his eyes, Cremia was sitting in a chair in his room. His eyes opened easier this time, and Cremia looked up from a book before rushing to sit beside him. "How do you feel?"

Link tried to force himself to sit up. "Better." Cremia's hands kept him down. He obeyed and closed his eyes. "Is Sheik still here?"

Cremia shook her head. "She left here yesterday, but said she'd be back. She came back before."

"How long have I been like this?"

Counting backwards, Cremia ticked off days on her fingers. "About a week."

"A week? I have to get up!" Link said, pushing himself off the bed only to fall right back down.

"Rest some more, Link. We're all taking care of you."

* * *

"How are you feeling?" asked a familiar voice.

Link spun around to see Rauru in his dream. "I've been better. I have to get moving."

"There is time. We have heard from the Sage of Shadow, though she has not yet rejoined her temple, and we still have not heard from Nabooru. However, Saria, Ruto and Darunia are doing very well here. Darunia wanted me to say that Darmani moved on peacefully, and he was able to get a message to his son, informing him that you succeeded. There is a rush, Link, I won't deny it. But you must be at your best to defeat Ganondorf. Do not rush healing."

"The Goddess chose wrong, Rauru. I wasn't meant to be the Hero. I haven't come off a fight yet that I've been unscathed."

Rauru put his hand on Link's shoulder, and Link was surprised that he could feel it. "You will be knocked down and injured a thousand times. The true courage lies in getting back up again."

"I'll try to remember that."

"Link?"

He shot up, the days blurring together. Malon was in front of him with a bowl of soup. "Sorry, you just looked like you were in pain."

He shook his head. "It's okay. It's much better now."

She slid the soup off to the side and sat on the bed. "You'll be leaving soon?"

"Yeah. I have to."

Malon wrapped her hands together. "Well, there's something I have to do first or I'll regret it forever."

Malon leaned close to Link and pressed her lips against his. It was light, easy, a feeling Link could get used to every day, but it wasn't the right feeling.

He pulled away from her. To him, Malon was like Saria: a friend.

Malon slipped and her arm landed up against Link's wound, and she jumped back, apologizing as he winced in pain. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Link held up his hand and coughed a few times. "It's okay, Malon. It's fine."

"I didn't mean to fall on you, but I did mean to kiss you. I just had to know. And you don't, do you?"

Shifting uncomfortably, Link looked down and shook his head. "I'm sorry. It's not you. I'm probably going to be killed by the end of this all. Something will happen, anyway, I can feel it, and I can't do that. Not to you… not to anyone."

* * *

It was only a few more days until Link was finally able to leave the top floor without any help. Zelda had returned that morning, only this time, she returned as herself, and with Impa as her guard. Link had heard her un-hidden voice through the floorboards.

He stood up slowly and made his way to the desk where clean clothes had been laid out for days, waiting for him to be ready to leave. Gingerly, he pulled them on, along with his boots before he headed to the stairs.

Talon's head peaked up and he held up a hand. "Need some help, boy?"

"I've got it, thank you, Talon."

"You picked a fine day to come out, my boy. The Princess herself is here visiting the ranch. She said she'd been meaning to for some time. You should get some fresh air and see if you can talk to her. She's a sweet heart."

Gripping his wound, Link made it down the last step. "I think I'll do that."

Talon held the door open and watched Link head down the grassy entryway and into the corral. Link slowly headed to the center where he could already see Zelda.

She was wearing a blue dress with puffy white sleeves that blew around in the wind with a woven circlet through her hair that kept it away from her eyes, despite the thick braid she kept it in. As the wind blew, he could see that she was appropriately outfitted with ranchers' boots.

Zelda was playing with one of the horses, the orange one that Link himself could remember from his last trip. When Impa saw him, she raced forward to offer her help. Link held up his hand and thanked her, but continued toward Zelda on his own.

She turned to him and sighed. "I wasn't sure you'd ever walk again."

"I wasn't sure I'd ever stand up again."

With a small step towards Link, she held up her hands and Link stepped into her embrace, holding his side with one hand, and wrapping the other around her waist.

"I haven't been awake enough to ask you. How are you? I've never seen anyone ride a dragon before."

"You should try it sometime. It was actually thrilling."

Link ran his hand along the horse's mane. Epona, he remembered. "How many times have you left? I figured you'd have to, but I don't remember seeing you a lot."

"I think I left… maybe four times? Four or five? This is my only time here not as Sheik. I couldn't get away, so I had to come as myself."

"Thank you."

"Of course. I had the luck of only sitting with you while you slept. Did you know you talk in your sleep sometimes?"

"Do I?" Link said, shocked. Not that he'd ever know.

"You do. Mostly you just repeat names. Rauru, Saria, Darunia, Ruto… Rauru some more. Sound familiar?"

Link rubbed his neck. "He's like a father to me. I spoke with him a few times while I was out."

"In the Sacred Realm?"

"No, Just outside it, though."

Zelda sighed. "I wish I could see it. Is it beautiful? Or are the songs wrong?"

Link stared at Zelda, almost forgetting that Impa was there. He finally turned back to the horse. "It's beautiful. The walls shimmer with droplets of light. The ground is illuminated by pedestals for the Sages, each colored differently. The outside area is pure white all around. It feels like you're floating because there's no ground. When you do feel your feet on something, it's like a cloud."

She closed her eyes as he spoke, imagining the scene. When he was done, she opened her sad eyes. "Link, I need to ask you something. You don't have to tell me, but I have to ask. What happened to you when you were held prisoner? What exactly did they do to you?"

Link looked around the ranch and saw Cremia coming towards them. "Are you coming with me to the desert?"

"Do you want me to?"

Link hesitated for a moment. Of course he did, but he was about to head into another temple, one where he didn't know the fate of the Sage, his closest friend. The Gerudo and the desert were notoriously rough places, especially for a man in Gerudo Fortress. He wasn't sure he wanted to put her through that, especially with her being the princess. Then again, he was almost positive she'd show up anyway.

"Yes."

"Then I'll come."

Link nodded and turned back to the horse. "I'll tell you anything you want to know then."

As Cremia reached them, she waved. "Hi you two. Glad you're back, Sheik."

Zelda spun toward Cremia, as did Link and Impa. "Who?" Zelda asked.

Cremia's eyes widened. "Oh, am I the only one who figured it out? It's a secret then, right?"

"What are you talking about?" Zelda asked, but her defenses were up.

Cremia took a step away. "I'm sorry. It's just… I put a few things together. You called to the Goddesses for help and they came, Link kept talking about 'Zelda' and how was 'Zelda' even though he was here with 'Sheik.' Then when I heard that you were here today, I figured it was because you'd revealed it to everyone else."

Zelda turned to Link and crossed her arms. He stayed facing the horse, his eyes closed tightly. "I didn't even know I talked in my sleep until a few minutes ago."

"Cremia," Zelda said, turning to her new friend, ignoring Link. "This is my closest secret. The only people who know that I am Sheik are standing right here right now. You cannot say a word, not to Malon, not to your husband, not to Romani. Please."

"Of course, Princess."

"Would you give me a moment with Link? Both of you?"

"Don't go!" Link called out, but Cremia and Impa just laughed and kept walking.

Zelda stood, staring at Link until he finally turned around. "I would smack you if you weren't still injured! You asked about me by name?"

Link started to stutter. "I was delirious. I didn't know what I was asking. And I can't control what I say when I sleep, apparently."

Zelda's eyes softened, knowing it wasn't done on purpose. She felt she could trust Cremia, and she was sure Impa was giving her a whole speech now anyway. "So," she said, moving beside Link. He swallowed, unsure what to expect. "You don't call me Princess in your sleep either?"

Link snorted. "You keep missing out, Princess. Someday, maybe I'll call you your name to your face."

She chuckled. "Well, Link, get better. I'm ready to go when you are."


	22. Chapter 22: Memories

**Chapter 22: Memories**

A few days later, Link sent a message to the castle, to Impa, telling her that he was finally ready. Link had been spending his days outside, mostly trying to help with the Cuccos. Malon had given him a riding lesson, despite her own protests. He was pleased to realize that, despite never having ridden a horse, all his past lives had, and the task came almost too easily.

Sitting beside the pen, he watched the Cuccos eat the feed he'd thrown in when he felt like he was being watched himself.

He spun around, but no one was there, and then a branch creaked just a little too loudly. Looking up, he could see Zelda, dressed in her Sheik garb, sitting in the tree. "You shouldn't become a farmer, Link. You look so bored with the Cuccos."

"Only bored because I'm waiting on you."

Zelda hopped down from the tree. "You'll be glad you did."

Without waiting for Link, she headed inside to where Talon sat, Cucco in hand, taking a nap. She tapped his shoulder. "Talon. Talon, Link and I are leaving soon."

"What in tarnation?" he gasped. "Is that today? Are his things all packed?"

"They are," Link responded, standing in the doorway. "I said goodbye to Malon before she went on her milk run with Cremia. I also said goodbye to Ingo before he hid in the silo all day. Now I'm here to say goodbye to you."

Zelda pulled out a loud, jingling sack of rupees from her belt. "Before we leave, I was wondering if you' be willing to do business? We have a long trip and could use a horse."

"'Course!" he cried. "Which one has caught yer fancy?"

"Epona."

Talon made a face. "She's stubborn. You sure?"

"She's the one."

Talon nodded and went out to the stable to grab a saddle and bridle.

Link turned to Zelda with a big smile on his face, not bothering to hide his excitement. "You bring your own horse?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I brought the royal stallion."

"So, I get her all to myself?"

"I'll walk so you two can bond. She'll want to get to know her new master."

Link looked around and saw that they were alone. He leaned close to her and grabbed her hand. "Thank you, Princess."

Zelda didn't respond to him with more than a smile that she fought to keep from spreading across her face at his joy. It was rare to see him this genuinely happy, and his joy was contagious. They didn't let go of each other until Talon returned with a long saddle over his shoulder and a bridle in the other hand.

"Come on, let's get her ready!"

The three of them fitted the long saddle onto Epona over a blue blanket. They attached the bridle, and Link went back into the house to grab his few things: sword, shield, belts, and weapons. When he returned, Link said goodbye to Talon.

"Rest often. First time riders will get saddle sore. I gave you a longer saddle, since I know there are two of you. Let me get you your rupees before you go."

Zelda raised her hand. "Keep what's left."

"No, I saw far too much in that bag!"

"Keep it."

Link swung up into the saddle and offered Zelda his hand, pulling her up behind him. The saddle had enough room for her if she pressed herself up against Link, which was impossible with his shield.

"This isn't going to work," she said, swatting at the metal. He took it off and held it for a moment, thinking, before tying it around his belt. It was secure, and Zelda scooted closer, the sword not nearly as in-the-way as the shield was.

Link led Epona slowly from the ranch and felt Zelda's hands in a ball at his back.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing?"

"Your hands. What are you doing?"

Zelda unclenched her hands and held them up. "I'm not doing anything."

Link chuckled. "I won't bite if you want to hang on, you know."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You can reach over and hold the horn."

"It's fine."

Link sighed. "It's a long trip, Princess. Get comfortable."

With a frustrated groan, Zelda grabbed the fabric on the back of his shirt. "Better?"

"Yeah," he said, glancing behind him.

Zelda had removed her mask, and her red eyes were on Link's back until she could see him looking at her. "What?" she asked.

Without responding, Link spurred Epona into a gallop and felt Zelda's arms wrap around him as she let out a surprised yelp.

Everything about it hurt Link, but he kept going, relishing the feel of the wind whipping against his face, the whir of air in his ears, and, if he was honest, the company he kept. The gallop was less painful than the slow trot had been on his bruised and sore body, and he let out a loud, excited scream to the air. There was a small fence straight ahead, and Link could almost feel Epona speeding up, her own wild spirit invigorated with the run.

She leapt much higher than the fence called for and cleared it with ease. She finally slowed, skidding to her final halt before rearing up with an excitement of her own.

Link reached around to instinctively keep Zelda on the horse as she reared. Zelda was an experienced rider, though. After the initial shock, she'd loosened her grip around Link and leaned her head back, enjoying the rush all her own. When Epona had reared, she reached around Link with one hand to hold on to the saddle horn, her other hand securing herself against Link.

He turned in the saddle to look at her, both of their faces flushed with excitement. "Holding on now, Princess?"

"Yeah, yeah," she said, sliding her hand back. "That couldn't have felt good."

Link could feel the pain everywhere. "It's not bad. A good pain. If it didn't hurt, I'd be dead, so I welcome the pain."

They rode for hours before Link couldn't take it anymore. He pulled Epona under a shadow-covered overhang and dismounted. Zelda hopped down and looked around. "Don't get sick out here. We're in the middle of absolutely nowhere." She uncovered her face, letting her hair fall free as well. Her hair was tightly braided and wrapped up so it would look thinner. She left that. Her eyes stayed red.

Link walked up to her and looked at her eyes, trying to see how they became red. Zelda could tell what he was looking for, and she waived her hand in front of her face, her eyes changing from red back to blue. She waved it again, returning them to red.

"I always wondered how you did that," he admitted before sitting down. "Princess? I need to check all… this," he said gesturing to his chest and stomach. "Do I have to be modest still? You've been ogling me shirtless for a few weeks now."

Princess Zelda scoffed. "Oh darn. Do whatever you want, I won't stop you. And I don't 'ogle.'"

"Right," Link laughed before he gingerly pulled off his shirt. His whole side was a mix of purples and blues with very little of his normal skin coloring coming through. Each of the scars on his chest were red and pronounced still, and he laid back in the grass, a pained breath loudly escaping him as he lowered himself down.

Link ran his hands over his eyes in frustration. "Some hero, huh? I'll never be able to help Nabooru if something went wrong in the temple."

"You're too hard on yourself. You just awakened three Sages, defeated two massive underlings of Ganondorf. You almost lost a hand, let's not forget that weird situation."

Link chuckled. "Thanks for not letting that one happen." He paused for a moment and rolled his head so he could see Zelda. "We'll figure out what's happening with your father. If it's Ganondorf, or if it's something else, we'll figure it out."

"Thanks," she said. "After you were taken, he was a really attentive father and king. I think Impa told him bits of what happened. I was distant for a while. Then, I started to hear the Goddesses in my sleep, telling me that I had to open the Sacred Realm. I went with Impa to find the Spiritual Stones, one of which was in Ruto's possession. It's how I knew she'd be the Sage. Once I opened the Door of Time, I heard the Goddesses almost every night, telling me how to harness their gifts.

"One day, my father and I started to fight about my training. I ran away again, and he kept me locked in my rooms. That's when I started learning to teleport. It's not comfortable, and it winds me, so I can't do it a lot, but my father never found out. If he does know, he's never let on. He always insisted I just learn how to seal Ganondorf and learn how to run the kingdom."

"It doesn't sound… _so_ bad," Link said. It also didn't sound ideal.

Zelda smiled, but it was filled with sadness. "He was always loving, but it started to turn into something different. It became paranoia. He had guards follow me everywhere and report back. He had them sweep my room when I was out. He sent Impa and I to each of the Goddess Springs to ensure I kept the blessings of the Goddesses. That's when I started seeing things that were wrong in the world, or monsters crawling around at night. I was sick of hiding behind Impa, and one day, I set them all on fire. She trained me from that day on."

"She did a fantastic job. You'd never expect to see even half the things you can do."

"Some of it is this suit. It's blessed. If I take this off, I can't make some of the really high jumps I've done, or some of the other more difficult things. Most of it is me, though."

Link sat up slightly. "Why the name Sheik?"

"Impa picked it. She said it was an old friend of hers and a wise tribe member."

"Did that Sheik ever marry a Zora?"

Laughing, Zelda shook her head. "How long did it take you to realize I wasn't a man?"

Link gritted his teeth. "Not long. Sorry."

Zelda made a face and excused herself for a moment, returning shortly after with three apples, sitting beside Link and handing him one. "The best I could do."

Link bit into his with a loud crunch and finished it before Zelda had even gotten halfway through hers. He eyed the third apple hungrily. Since being at the ranch, he'd mostly only eaten soup or other liquids.

"Take it," she offered.

Reaching to Zelda's belt, Link took one of her knives and cut the apple, leaving the larger half and taking the small one.

Zelda put the knife away. "Sure, Link, you can borrow my knife. Here, let me get it for you."

He grinned but didn't say anything as he ate the rest of the apple. He could see Zelda's eyes on his scars, though she kept trying to glance away. "What do you want to know, Princess?"

She turned red, knowing she'd been caught. Running her finger along her own neck, he felt for the scar she was referring to.

"Oh, this one? The only thing I had any interaction with was a Stalfos. When Nabooru pierced my ears in the Sacred Realm, it came through to the real world. The Stalfos can't speak, so he chained me to a wall and just dragged his knife down my throat. That's the only day Ganondorf showed up, too. The wound was infected, but there wasn't anything I could do for it except stay in the Spirit Realm until I had healed. That's why it's still pretty visible after all this time."

She pointed to a large mark on his chest. He couldn't exactly see what she meant, since he was covered in bruises. "This one?" he asked, pointing. She nodded. "Uh… I think this one was from a hot sword tip? If I was ever in the back of the cell when it wanted me to come forward and I wouldn't, something like this usually happened."

Link could see that Zelda was visibly upset as she looked at the small marks all across his body. "I'm sorry. None of that would have happened if I hadn't called you to the castle. Every horrible thing that you endured has been my fault. Your friends, your imprisonment, injuries, Ganondorf. It's all because I dragged you into my mess."

"It's not your fault, Princess. If fate is right and I'm some chosen hero, I would have found trouble at some point. It's not your fault. And I wouldn't trade my life for a different choice. I'd still go to you when you were attacked by a Lizalfos. I'd still sneak into the castle with Impa, knowing I'd be captured. All of it brought me here."

They were silent for a while, until the stars shone in the sky. Link dozed off once or twice. When he opened his eyes, he could hear a soft, melodious tune. Zelda was playing her harp, but she looked completely different. She had pure yellow hair with straight bangs across the top of her head and she wore a long, pink dress with a blue sash around her waist.

He looked down at himself. He was clad in all green with armor under his shirt, a green cap atop his head.

Zelda stopped playing and beamed at him. "Morning, Sleepy Head." Bounding onto his lap, she planted a kiss on his lips. Link held on to her, but he could barely respond, he was so shocked. It was familiar and playful, not their first time.

"Are you ready to see what we can do with the Lanaryu Desert? I still think that south of the desert is going to be water." She pushed herself off Link's lap, but he found himself pulling her back down, hastily reaching up to catch her lips in his. She laughed and stood up without breaking the kiss until the last second. "We have to go, Link."

"Everyone can wait a few extra minutes," he complained, pulling on his boots.

He opened his eyes again. There was no music this time, and it was still night outside. Rolling onto his side, he looked for Zelda. She was staring at him with a curious expression.

Link sat up. "Were you just watching me sleep?"

Zelda, once again in her Sheik garb, shook her head. "You wouldn't stop saying my name. I'm not counting those as you calling me Zelda, by the way. I figured you either were dying, or just having a really great dream, since I was there."

He turned red and chuckled nervously. "Not a dream, a vision. What's one of the… more unique ones you've seen with us?"

She made a face and thought for a moment. "Well, there was one where you were a wolf?"

Surprised, Link hid his grin. "A wolf? I was some sort of beast?"

"Don't say it like that. I can only imagine you twisting that. You were a very nice wolf, okay? You were with a cursed Twilight Princess and both needed my help." She looked at him suspiciously. "Why? What did you just see?"

Remembering that he'd seen this version of himself before, he recalled the old vision. "I was flying on the back of a large bird and when I looked up, you threw yourself off a floating platform and landed on the bird with me. It was… bizarre."

"Oh! The first ones! I have visions of us then all the time."

"Yeah?" he asked again. "Learn anything?"

She leaned back and closed her eyes. "Lots of things."

"Okay," Link said, laying back down. He couldn't tell if she was hiding what she knew, or if what she knew was just too general and uninteresting.

Either way, Link wasn't sure he wanted to go back to sleep, trying to spare himself another vision. He had to learn to stop sleep-talking, fast.


	23. Chapter 23: Gerudo Fortress

**Chapter 23: Gerudo Fortress**

 _A/N: I'm really trying to avoid world combining (except in visions and with names) and keep it mostly OOT, but alas, the Gerudo in BOTW are just so much more fleshed out. I'll be taking some of that, thank you very much._

The rest of the trip to Gerudo Fortress was fairly uneventful. They talked the entire time, but Link tried to steer clear of talking about anything related to their past lives.

As they got closer, Zelda took the reins from Link and stopped Epona. "So, Link, we talked about this already, but you haven't really answered. How do you plan to get in and get through the gate to the desert? They don't allow men inside."

"Well," Link started. Zelda was already sure she wouldn't like his plan. "I was thinking you could just… poof us behind the gate?"

'Poof?' That's not how it works. First off, I need to know what somewhere looks like, at least vaguely, before I do that. If I picture a desert, we could die from being stuck in there because we could be anywhere. Second, do you actually know anything about the Gerudos? Your closest friend is the Sage of the Spirit Temple. The Gerudos are incredibly religious, and they pray to the Goddess's Colossus form. It protects them, probably thanks to your friend, from people being able to sneak up on them like that. No magic. What's your next plan?"

"All right," he said, irritated. "What if you just go in and ask to let us through? I don't even need to look at any of them. They can blindfold me, if they must."

"They won't break their most sacred law because I ask them to. I think you'll just have to sneak through. Or we both will. Sheik apparently fools some people into thinking I'm a man."

Link sighed and hopped off of Epona. "Sneaking it is."

Zelda smirked and took a step back. "Don't get caught!"

In a puff of smoke, Zelda vanished.

Link threw his hands up in the air and shook his head. "I know you're somewhere listening to me! It's not really fair that you get to go up to the gate and I have to duck in and out! Princess? I hope you get caught, too!"

There was no response, and he continued across the bridge through the Valley on his own. When he could hear the chatter of a lively community, he knew he was there.

Sneaking up the stairs, he was stunned by the massive fortress built right into the cliff walls. The sand blew into his face, and he had to look away. Moving back down the stairs and rounding a corner, he was able to get a better view of the fortress and the surrounding area. There were female guards clad in purple patrolling the perimeter, while citizens were dressed in white, mulling around, conducting their day-to-day tasks.

When the nearest guard turned her back, Link ran into the fortress, realizing that the outside was too well-guarded. He made his way through the winding halls, in and outside of the fortress, dodging the wandering eyes of guards and citizens alike.

He reached a room that had several stone tables and chairs, as well as a large pot in the center of the room. There were a few Gerudos inside, enjoying their meals, and he ducked down behind a large crate, looking for a way across. If he had the jumping capabilities that Zelda had, he could have used a large shelf that was above their heads, but there was no way he could make that jump on his own.

"Guards!" someone called.

Link spun around to see a young Gerudo girl standing behind him, her hands over her face in horror. The guards ran from the kitchen and one from outside, surrounding Link. "Great," he muttered, imagining Zelda laughing at him if she could see him now. "Wait, let me explain! My name is Link! I-"

The nearest guard whacked Link in the head with the back of her staff, and another pulled him to his feet, leading him away with the point of her spear in the small of his back. "Hands on your head, Voe!"

"Voe?" he asked, resting his hands against the back of his neck as he followed the guiding point of the spear.

"Man!" spat one of the Gerudo as she walked in front of everyone to open a cell. "We will figure out what to do with you once our leader returns. Expect death, Voe."

Link leaned out the bars of the cage, "I usually do."

The woman turned around and glared at Link before leaving him. He was sweating in the desert heat, and sat down, closing his eyes, but Rauru never called him into the Sacred Realm. When he heard footsteps, he finally opened his eyes. When he did, he just wanted to close them again. Fighting back a laugh, he ran his hands over his face and sat up, leaning casually through the bars. As he looked at her, he had to fight back an entirely different feeling.

Princess Zelda stood behind a guard, watching him with an amused expression on her face. She was dressed in a sleeveless white dress, with a belt across her waist. Her arms were adorned with long golden bracelets, and her necklace was the royal symbol. Her long hair flowed down her back and she moved almost soundlessly in sandals that ran up her legs.

"Why is this one locked up?" Zelda asked the guard.

"The Voe was caught inside the Fortress."

Zelda moved closer to Link, close enough that the guard couldn't see her face, and she smiled smugly at him. "What's to become of him?"

"Likely he will be put to death, if the Spirit deems him guilty."

Zelda turned to the guard. "Does he seem familiar to you? Have you seen him before?"

"Not before today, Your Highness."

Raising her head to the ceiling, she closed her eyes. Link struggled not to grin at her show. Zelda looked over at the guard with wide eyes. "I can hear the Goddess! She's calling a name. Do you know his?"

"He said it was—"

"Link," Zelda and the guard said at the same time. This time, the guard gasped in surprise, staring at Link in disbelief.

"Young man, show me your hand."

Link took off his glove, his eyes never leaving Zelda's. He held up the Triforce on his left hand and the Guard nearly fell over.

"The symbol of Colossus! He is the Goddesses Chosen!"

Zelda held out her hand. "Please, may I have the keys and a moment. I believe the Goddess has words meant only for him."

"Of course," the Gerudo said, rushing from the room.

When he was sure the guard was gone, he stood up straighter. "Was this your plan the entire time?"

"I had a feeling you wouldn't make it far. Didn't anyone ever tell you to watch your back?"

"You were watching that mess?" His eyes lit up and followed Zelda as she moved to the lock.

She held the key in her hand. "If you don't stop looking at me like that, I'm not letting you out."

"You're turning red, Princess. You can't wear _that_ and not expect to turn heads."

Grabbing the bar of the cell, she shakily put the key in the hole, not turning it. "It's hot. This is what I had."

Link nodded, resting his hand above hers on the bar. "It is hot. Couldn't have said it better myself." He wasn't sure what had come over him, but Zelda moved her hand so her fingers threaded his. He could feel her hand shaking.

"Stop, Link," she said with an embarrassed smile. Her face was redder than if she'd stood in the sun all day.

"Okay," he agreed, but she didn't loosen her hold on his hand. He wasn't sure what she wanted, but he unthreaded their fingers and pushed the unlocked door open.

Zelda stepped outside, and Link followed her. The Gerudo all looked up at Link and bowed.

"What's happening? What did you do?"

Zelda shook her head. "This is for you, Link. You're one of their three most revered figures."

"What?" he asked, but Zelda had bowed her head, hand over her heart, like all the others.

One Gerudo in the front finally lifted her head and everyone followed suit. Link was still looking around, dumbstruck. The Gerudo guard nearest Link was the one who finally spoke. "Hero chosen by the Goddess, Princess Zelda, please follow me."

The two followed into the fortress, further away from the cells and deep into a basement. "Hero, what is your true purpose for being here?"

Link was still struggling to speak after the unexpected display outside. "I need to get to the Spirit Temple across the desert. Uh… the princess said the Goddess wants her to go as well."

"Ah, I know just the thing. Please, wait here," the Gerudo said as she disappeared into the next room.

Link quickly turned to Zelda. "Explain what you meant? Why are they bowing?"

Zelda grabbed his hand and held it up, waving his own Triforce around. "There is one man born to the Gerudo women every hundred years. The last male hasn't died yet, he's been around for some time: Ganondorf. Each time the male is born, he has been the spiritual successor to the Triforce of Power. They worship him because Colossus, their version of Hylia, blessed him. Because of that, they worship anyone who bears Colossus' power. You are one of them."

"I don't want—" Link started when the Gerudo returned. She carried in a chest and placed it in front of Link.

"These were to be for our Chosen One, but he strayed from the path. May they aid you in this desert heat. I will send someone in to assist you."

"I'll be fine," Link insisted.

"There are many straps. They will help you," she said, ignoring Link and leaving.

Zelda crossed her arms and rested against the wall. "Just let them do it."

"Is that even normal?"

"People help me dress all the time. It comes with the life."

Link scowled. "I don't want this."

"At least they're not all trying to kill you."

"Aren't they?"

Three Gerudo entered the room and opened the trunk, laying out the armor in a row. There was single sleeved spaulder that would tie around him, red pants that looked airy enough for the desert air, gold boots that were tall enough to act as greaves as well, two arm bracers, and a gold tasset.

Link stared at the odd array and started to protest when Zelda stepped forward. "I'll wait out here, I think. Can't wait to see."

Staying at the door, Zelda waited outside. She stared at the open desert and wasn't looking forward to the trek, but this was the one place she couldn't use her abilities as Sheik to help her. It would be a new challenge, for sure, but one she was up to.

She only hoped Link was up to the task of what laid ahead. Once word gets out of the Fortress that the Gerudos have found the chosen hero, Ganondorf was sure to find them. Despite the Triforce of Wisdom remaining lost, he'll want to keep control of Link. He might not even know about Link escaping his prison yet, if Ganondorf was there as often as Link said.

"I look like an idiot," Link said from behind her.

She turned, prepared to laugh, but she didn't.

He looked like a warrior, wearing the first pieces of proper armor she'd seen. The only questionable choice was that Link was shirtless, but his large scars and physical physique were enough to label him as someone who knew how to fight, and had the strength to do it.

"You don't look like an idiot," Zelda said, her voice serious. "You're starting to look more and more like the Hero."


	24. Chapter 24: Beneath the Sand

**Chapter 24: Beneath the Sand**

"I still can't believe you're out here in a dress," Link said, watching as Zelda held down the front of her skirt as it blew in the desert wind.

"I couldn't exactly excuse myself and then come back as Sheik. I can when we get to the temple though, so it's a small price."

Link was getting tired from the weight of the sand dragging him down to his ankles with every step. He couldn't even imagine Zelda's discomfort, but they both bore it silently.

Follow the flags, one of the Gerudo had said. They'd been following the flags for hours, and the wind was starting to pick up, hitting them in the eyes and mouth with small grains of sand. They'd said that at the halfway point, there would be an old fort that they could rest in, but they didn't feel that was ever going to show up.

A particularly strong gust whipped in the air, and Zelda yelped as she lost her footing and sand quickly started to pelt her. Link doubled back and helped her to her feet. She stumbled and grabbed onto Link's arm before screaming again.

"Something's got me!" she said, immediately dropping her hold on Link. She pushed to keep herself above the sand. "There's more than one! It's got teeth!'

Link fell to his knees, sword in hand and pushed it into the sand. "I don't want to clip you."

"Better my foot than suffocating under sand! Do whatever you have to!"

Steeling himself, Link slammed the Master Sword down into the sand and heard the immediate screech of a creature under the sand.

Zelda sunk further into the sand and threw her head back in a silent scream. She grabbed Link again, only this time, he could almost feel her channeling pain from her leg. He kept hold of her and slammed the sword deeper into the sand, listening as two screeches happened this time.

"One more," Zelda whispered, loosening her grip. Link had to jab the ground a few times before he heard the final screech.

Immediately, Link dropped his sword and pulled Zelda from the sand. Her entire leg was covered in blood, small bits of skin ripped away. She was breathing heavily and stared at her leg, her hands shaking. She reached down and handed Link his sword. He put it away and helped her to her feet. She staggered into him and whimpered.

"You can't walk," Link said, wrapping his arm around her.

"I can," she protested, hobbling away from him in pain. As he reached out for her, she fell to the sand again. Another creature had her.

This time, Link was able to see it. It was a green worm-like creature with four long, fanged pincers and a sharp mouth between them all. He stabbed it immediately and picked up Zelda in his arms, following the next flag.

"I wonder why they only like you?" he said, trying to get her to focus on anything else but the pain in her leg. "You know, I had a vision the other day? It felt like the future, not the past. I was sailing around a great sea looking for my sister. Then I thought it would have been nice to have a sister; at least I will someday."

Wrapping her arms around Link's neck, she pulled herself closer to him and tried to take some of the weight off his arms. She knew that his wounds were still hurting. "I had a brother," she said softly.

"Oh yeah? What do you know about him?"

Zelda whimpered again, muffling her groans against Link. When she finally pulled away, she closed her eyes. "He took the throne and cursed me."

Link made a face and regretting asking. "Oh. That's… not what I was expecting." He could see a dark looming shadow grow behind the next flag and picked up the pace. The shadow began to take form as the fort. "Hey, we're nearly there."

When they finally reached the fort, it was dark, very dark. Link placed Zelda on the ground and shut the door and blocked the windows, casting out any light from getting in. "It's too dark to even see," he hissed.

"There was a light upstairs," Zelda said.

Link stumbled through the fort until he felt the stairs leading up. Light finally brightened up his steps, but so did the sand. He hadn't noticed any light, but he stuck his head out the window and sure enough, a lit lantern flapped around, waiting for them. He snatched it up and brought it downstairs to where Zelda waited.

Kneeling over her, he looked at her bloody leg and reached for his water at his belt. He uncapped it and started to pour it over her leg, washing out the sand that was causing her so much pain. To his surprise, she pushed his hand away.

"You'll need that to get to the temple! Don't waste it."

"Using it on you is hardly wasting it," he said, pouring some more.

"No!" she protested, trying to move away from him. The pressure on her bleeding leg was too much, and she fell over onto her hands.

Link went to help her up, but he heard her gasp and reached for his sword.

"Link, come here," she said in a shaky voice.

He obliged and knelt down beside her when he didn't see anything. "What?"

Zelda opened her hands and a great pink light emerged. She pushed it against Link until it flew into his chest, disappearing.

Link sat, wide-eyed and still, as he stared at his chest. It was already less painful to move and to breathe, but he glared down at Zelda. "A fairy? You found a fairy, and you didn't use it?"

Sitting up, she nodded. "You have to get to the Sage, to Nabooru. You're still not healed, and there will be more foes ahead. You needed it. It's your destiny to get in the Spirit Temple, not mine. I'll be here. I'll be fine."

With an annoyed noise, Link picked up the Master Sword and headed outside the fort, slamming the door behind him.

Settling back, Zelda was relieved that Link left. Despite being a princess, she knew her life was not above anyone else's, especially not a Sage. She could feel her right hand burning and figured she must have been bit there, too.

"Oh, Goddesses. You really wanted my leg to be eaten by sand worms? I hate worms. You have a horrible sense of humor."

Zelda took a long swig from her water bottle, knowing it would have to last either until she could walk out, or if Link came back. Without much else, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

At first, it was just a dreamless blackness that soothed her mind, but then the visions came. They were different this time. They were about her, and even Link, but they weren't a past life. They were from this one. And it certainly wasn't something from the past.

She shot up, her mind suddenly awake, though she was breathing heavily. She could hear a noise at the door, and scooted herself into the corner, trying to hoist herself to her feet using the wall for support.

The door finally opened, and a figure entirely covered in shadow emerged into the room. Sliding back down, she rested her head on the cool stone as Link knelt in front of her. "Am I still dreaming?" she asked.

"No," he said, opening his hand. A fairy flew out and encircled Zelda before diving into her chest. He ran a hand along her cheek. It was on fire, but she was just able to keep her eyes on him as he spoke. "I don't care what you think my destiny is. I'm not leaving you, injured, in a fort, in a desert, in a sandstorm. You agreed to come with me, Princess. No getting out of our bargain now."

Zelda sighed as relief washed over her and her leg almost immediately stopped throbbing. She could still feel a fever burning, and her eyes closed just as quickly as they'd opened.

It wasn't long before she saw fire behind her eyes. A great fire that burned the woods, the villages, and the fields. Amidst all the chaos, bodies were everywhere. Soldiers, dead or dying were surrounded by the dead of their enemies, monsters by the hundreds. Zelda stepped over the dead forever until she heard a coughing noise that was all too familiar.

Something about this vision felt too real to Zelda. Like at any moment, she'd open her eyes and be looking down at a boy covered in blood, a spear lodged in his chest. Unlike her usual visions, she couldn't hear what they said, but she could tell. The boy said something to the girl over him just before his head went limp, his eyes still open. The girl threw herself against the boy's bloody chest and let out a soul wrenching cry. Zelda could see it, though she couldn't hear it.

When her eyes popped open, she was in the dark room, with only a faint light in the corner. She felt at her face, unsure if she was in reality or not, and stood up, feeling a little wobbly, but mostly without pain, and made her way towards the light.

Link was practicing with the Master Sword when he noticed Zelda's approach. He lowered the sword, and Zelda threw herself into his arms. He was surprised, unsure if she was feeling sick, or had a fever.

"You're here! You're okay," she muttered.

Link stroked her hair, trying to calm her. He could feel her body shaking with soft sobs. "I've been here for hours. I didn't go."

"You're alive."

Link led her into the other room with the light and set it beside them. Up close, he could see the tears on her cheek and wiped them away with his thumb. "What happened?"

With a shaky breath, she closed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. "I've never seen you die. It was so real, and awful."

"It wasn't real."

She ran her hand through her hair again, and Link grabbed it. She couldn't shake the memory. "It was real. It was real because in one of our lifetimes, you were killed and died in my arms and I had to watch you take your last breath. I had to sit there and realize that I'd never talk to you again. And that was all real and I don't want it to be real again."

Link pulled her closer and she rested her head on his bare shoulder. "It gets easier. I saw myself die about a hundred times, and finally I saw the Great Deku Tree because I'd started to feel my deaths. But in between, there was usually this girl. She and I were covered in blood, crawling away from a massive beast who'd destroyed everything in its path. Together, we managed to kill it, but the effort took the last of her strength and she collapsed in front of me. Then I realized that mine had gone as well, and I fell. She was already gone, and I reached out to her, but I never reached her, never was able to touch her one last time and I died, too.

"I had this vision before I even met you, so when I saw you and realized that you were that girl, it scared me. I thought it was our future, not our past."

Zelda tightened her hold on Link's arm and he sighed. "There was one other that you were in. It was one of the few times that everything felt okay." Link pulled Zelda closer, over his leg, and wrapped both his arms around her. "We were old, and I said to you that it was time. Then you… you kissed me and said there was one final thing we could do together. We sat on the bed, almost like this, and closed our eyes. Neither of us woke up."

He looked down at her and ran his finger along her hand. "It doesn't always have to end in tragedy."

"Link…" Zelda started, but Link kissed her forehead, stopping her.

"Sleep, Princess. We'll talk tomorrow. Just know that I'll be here when you wake up."


	25. Chapter 25: Waiting out the Storm

**Chapter 25: Waiting out the Storm**

 _A/N: This chapter is very Zelink. I really wanted it because there aren't many opportunities for them to just talk in peace. It builds on both their characters and their past, but if you're not into the ship or *mildly* corny chapters, feel free to skip to the next one because that's what this one is 100%._

Link woke up, stiff from sitting up all night with his armor on. After Zelda had fallen back asleep, he didn't want to move a muscle. He knew how powerful those visions could be, and he knew the toll they took on their minds.

He looked down at her and could see that her head was resting partly on his shoulder pauldron. Carefully as he could, he shifted his weight around so her head was away from the metal, against his neck instead.

It had become clear to him that Zelda was more to him than just his Princess, or just his friend. One of the few things he was ever able to do with her was flirt freely and guiltlessly. She enjoyed returning the favor as quickly as he'd done.

Link remembered the first time he'd accidently flirted with the future Queen of Hyrule, almost immediately insulting her with his quip. He'd regretted it before the last word was off his tongue, but she was quick to drop him down a peg or two. Their matched sense of humor was something he found in her that he'd never expect from a Princess. Then again, when they were kids, she was the one who led him around, always willing to put her thoughts out there.

He didn't know when the switch had occurred, that his playful comments had begun to mean something more. She'd always been beautiful to him, to anyone, really. But when had an attraction turned into deep-rooted knots that stopped his breathing at the sight of her in a white dress? When did he desire nothing more than her to be comfortable rather than moving her off his armor out of respect or the comfort of a friend?

Closing his eyes and trying to avoid moving around too much, Link tried to gain access to the Spirit Realm. He made it to the white outside, and Rauru appeared.

"That was quite the scare you gave everyone," Rauru said, gesturing to Link's chest.

"Me too. While I hate to admit it, the fairy that Zelda gave me really worked wonders since yesterday."

Rauru moved closer to Link and wrapped a hand over his shoulder. "That's something I just need to mention. You're playing a dangerous game that others before you have also played. Some reaped the rewards, while others paid the price. She is the future queen and the most likely assumption for bearer of the final Triforce piece. I understand the draw; your spirits have found each other through countless lifetimes, but you must be able to set aside her needs for the needs of the world, Link."

"I'll do what I have to," he said simply.

"You have already passed that point. The world demands you find Nabooru, yet you risked your life through a sandstorm to find her a fairy for her wound. She still had the sense to tell you to leave, but I believe you need to re-focus yourself."

"Leevers ate pieces of her leg. She needed the fairy, Rauru."

"Link," the old Sage said with his hand raised, "What you do on your own time is not my business. It's my concern, but not my business, as it was when you were here. But the Shadow Sage has been informed of the goings on and will not return to her temple until your job is complete. We must re-open the Sacred Realm and prepare to hold Ganondorf here before he can use the united Triforce. You are allowed rest and recovery. You are even allowed time to yourself. But you must remain focused. Your discovery by the Gerudos has already reached Ganondorf. He still believes you to be a harmless kid he caught before you could realize your strength. He will not come for you directly, not yet, but he will."

"I know," Link said, understanding what Rauru was saying. "As soon as this sandstorm passes, we're heading back out. Rauru, she's been my partner in all things through most of my lifetimes. I've only known her in this one for a short time, but it's like my… my spirit knows hers. I can't just stop caring about her."

"And I'm not asking you to stop. I'm asking you to prioritize. If Ganondorf were to go for the Triforce at the same time that she was attacked, you _must_ choose the Triforce."

"I understand," Link said with a harsh sigh. "I do; I understand."

Rauru looked off to the side, as if he were seeing something that Link couldn't. "We shall see, won't we?"

* * *

When Link's eyes opened, he could feel Zelda stirring against him, her lips accidently brushing his throat as she rolled. Well, he thought, if Hyrule was doomed it was because Hylia entrusted its fate to a nineteen-year-old boy who liked a girl.

She sat up and quickly scooted away from Link. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Link! Did you sleep like that?"

Despite finally being able to stand and stretch his muscles, he already missed the sensation if Zelda's skin on his, her soft breathing moving his chest up and down. He had to stand and walk away from her, needing distance to clear his mind. "It was actually comfortable, Princess. Don't worry."

"I have a few things to apologize for from last night, don't I?"

"I can't think of anything," Link said honestly.

Zelda fixed her hair and Link had to go to the window just to stop staring at her. "Well," she began, "I never said thank you. You risked a lot for that fairy. My leg is actually feeling much better. So, thank you."

"Of course."

"I also unloaded a lot on you. I just… panicked when I had that vision. It was unlike anything I'd experienced before, but I didn't mean to burden you with it."

Link made a disgusted sound and looked away from the window. "Don't apologize for any of that. None of it. Nothing you did is something you should be sorry for. Unless you tried to kill me in my sleep, stop apologizing."

Zelda moved up beside him and looked out the window at the sandstorm. It was still going. "Well, I heard your heart racing and you may have stopped breathing once or twice. I may have had something to do with that." She winked at him and her eyes were no longer as solemn as they were when she woke.

Laughing, Link nodded. "You might have, yeah. I think you can probably take the blame there."

With a grin, she went and sat back down. "It's slowing outside. We should be ready to go."

Link picked up his sword and grabbed his discarded shield from the next room before returning and sitting beside her.

"Can I ask you something else?" she said uncertainly.

"You can ask me almost anything, Princess."

"'Almost?'" she laughed. "Where do you draw the line?"

He rolled his head against the wall toward her. "You'll have to find it."

"Okay. Well, I was wondering, in the Sacred Realm, is there some prison that Ganondorf will be in? I don't understand sealing him away, and that might be why I've struggled with the Goddesses' gifts in the past."

Link shook his head. "You found my line, Princess. I'm not going to answer that one."

She looked at him incredulously, unsure if he was serious or not. She didn't know how much of the Sacred Realm was a private thing or not.

He started to chuckle, and her face softened before she whacked his arm. He caught her hand the second time and immediately dropped it. "It's not easy to understand without being there. I can enter there anytime, and I do, but Rauru has sealed off the Chamber of Sages, the heart of the Sacred Realm, to protect them. If he wanted, he could unseal another area of this great white space and it would be his to command, his and the other Sages. Ganondorf would likely be thrown into the Sacred Realm and right into the Chamber of Sages where they'd all be at their full power. They'd put him in a different 'room' and seal it, leaving him trapped for eternity."

Zelda thought about it for a moment. "He's brought it upon himself, and he deserves it, but it sounds like a terrible fate."

"It is."

Zelda's eyes narrowed. "Okay, how about this? You were captured when you were pretty young, so is it crazy for me to assume that Malon was your first kiss?"

Link's mouth pinched and he contemplated if that was a line, especially given how he felt. "How do you know about that, Princess?"

She turned red. "I was there that day. I mean… I was _there._ I'd gone up to see you and saw. I mean, I left right away! But then Malon told me about it, and you didn't so I figured you'd want to keep it to yourself. Have I found your line yet?"

Link took a deep breath and smirked, unable to look at her. "No. My first kiss was with Saria when we were ten or so. I never even had a crush on her, but Mido had been teasing her. He was especially hard on her. So, when she said that Mido was picking on her because she was ugly, I told her she wasn't. She never was. So, I kissed her and told her she was my best friend and I wouldn't let Mido make her feel that way again."

Zelda's jaw dropped open and she shook her head. "That's maybe the sweetest story I've ever heard. Ever. Did you ever have a crush on her?"

"No, she was a sister to me."

"Who was your first big crush then?"

Chuckling nervously, he ran a hand through his hair and stared at her. Zelda's eyes widened. "Me?"

"You. Was it not obvious? I always through it was and that I'd make a fool of myself. I followed you around as if you had me on a leash, Princess."

Her face was incredulous as it sank in. "I wish I'd known…" she said but stopped herself before Link could ask her what she meant. She turned to him, feeling like she might have found the line he'd stop answering her at. "Do you still have that crush?"

Coughing, Link's face started to turn red. His hands were everywhere, from his mouth to his hair and his neck. Zelda leaned closer to him and caught his eyes sliding over her. He made a loud, embarrassed sound that he tried to hide as another cough. "Drawing your line yet, Link?"

He squinted up at the ceiling and shook his head. "I might still have a slight crush, yeah. But honestly, who wouldn't?"

She sat back again and watched his face continue to flush. She could feel her own start to warm up. She liked seeing him squirm a bit. "Okay, Hero, back to my last question. Was Malon your first kiss after Saria?"

His hands began moving again and he wiped at imaginary dust on his nose. "No."

"Who? You were barely twelve."

Cracking his neck, he leaned forward. "I was actually fifteen. It was Nabooru, the Sage. Physically, she's about 17, so it's not as weird as it sounds."

"Nabooru?" Zelda said. She'd had a hunch that he'd had a crush on her, but didn't know how far it went. "Can you… do that in the Sacred Realm?"

"Kiss someone?" he asked. "Oh, yeah."

She was not only shocked by the fact, but by the way he responded. "Link? Were you and Nabooru more than friends?"

He started to bite his lip and nodded. She could see she was getting closer to the line. And despite hearing that, she was morbidly fascinated. "Oh, Goddess, Link! You two were… _together_ , weren't you?"

For a long time, he just fidgeted without responding. She wasn't sure he'd actually answer her, but at that point, she already knew. He finally clasped his hands together and peered up at her, nodding.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and felt an unexplainable sadness, but she wasn't sure if it was for herself, or for Link. "I need to ask you a serious question." He waited, but it took her a moment. "Were you two together when the Sages were killed?"

He didn't need to fidget this time. The genuine sadness he could feel from her spoke volumes. She was worried for him, that he'd lost someone who was more than just a friend. "We hadn't been together in over a year. I was 18, been with her since I was 15, and she stayed 17 all those years. She might have been a wise Sage with immense responsibility and knowledge, but we were never able to grow. I don't mean physically grow old, but a part of her was incapable of seeing me as more than that boy she liked to play around with. Even with you, you don't treat me the way you did when I was twelve. She did. Obviously, not all the time; that would be incredibly weird." He paused and looked at Zelda with an apologetic look. "Sorry, you didn't ask for any of that."

"It's okay. I did, really."

Link cleared his throat and looked at Zelda, his serious expression turning devilish. "You can't break me. I'm mostly an open book. But what about you, Princess?"

"No," she protested with a laugh.

"Did you have a crush on me?"

"No!" she lied. He could tell, and her ears began to turn red.

"What about now?"

She shook her head, trying to hide her red face. Link grabbed her hand. "You can't lie for every answer."

Rolling her eyes, she nodded, but didn't respond.

Link hadn't let go of her hand, and he was sure if Rauru could see him, he'd be frowning. But for the first time, he was just a boy getting to know a girl.

"You're getting the same questions, you know. Who was your first kiss?"

Zelda had become an apple by the time he finished his sentence. She shook her head. "Line."

"Line?" Link asked, his eyes bewildered. "I can't believe it. Why? Can I know that? Was it bad?"

She covered her mouth with her hand, letting go of Link. "It's too embarrassing, especially telling you. You'll laugh. I'll draw my line. You foiled me, Link. You win."

"It was a guard that you had a crush on. Or a visiting diplomat," he guessed.

She shook her head and pulled her knees up.

"Okay," Link said, his eyes softening. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me. I didn't mean to push."

The sincerity in his voice had her head reeling. She let out a loud groan. "It never happened." She ran her hands over her face. "I've never been kissed." She didn't give Link a chance to say anything. "I've liked people, but I was held to such high expectations. I was a bookish freak who had the Goddesses' blessing. The boys my father brought to the castle wouldn't even look at me. Then, by the time I was older, I didn't feel there was any point. I needed to study, and that was my priority. If boys weren't interested in me, why should I care about them?"

Link didn't want to laugh at her. "Trust me, Princess, there isn't a man in Hyrule who wouldn't want to be graced with a kiss by you."

"What about you? Are you included?"

He took a deep breath, about to take the leap he wasn't sure he should make. "Yes. Especially me." He could see her glancing down at his lips and then back up to his eyes. "But the real question is if that's something you want."

She couldn't even respond, realizing just how much Link was putting out there. He didn't even bother hiding his nerves.

"You have to remember something," Link finally said, tapping his fingers anxiously. "Despite everything we share, our past, our time, everything, you're still my princess, my future queen. I will not be the first one to make a move unless you are the one to kiss me or… explicitly tell me that's what you want. No matter how much I might want to, _Princess_ ," he said, emphasizing her title, "this one has to fall on you."

Zelda bit her lip and Link closed his eyes, looking away. "I don't want to force you."

Link chuckled. "You won't be, I promise."

She took a deep breath. "I'm not going to be any good at it."

Smiling, he shook his head, though his heart was ready to beat out of his chest. "That's not possible."

"Okay. I… I give you explicit permission."

Link moved closer but stopped. "You have to be able to say it before you can do it."

Her eyes fluttered and danced across his face. He needed to hear it. "Kiss me, Link."

It was the only thing he needed. His hand was on her neck, pulling her closer to him in a heartbeat. She could feel his breath on her lips as he gave her an opportunity to change her mind.

The door flew open and Link's sword was out in an instant. He angled his body in front of her as they both stared at the figure at the door.


	26. Chapter 26: All that I Have

**Chapter 26: All that I Have**

When the door to the fort flew open, Zelda slid back further against the wall. She gasped, completely unprepared. But Link was ready. He held his arm out in front of her and she grabbed it instinctually.

The figure lifted its head, revealing a face that was completely shrouded in darkness, only a faint red light emanating from under a hood. Its speech was a breathy whisper. "I've been sent to guide you through the storm. It is safe now, but not for long." It held out a pendant in its bony hand, and Link immediately recognized the symbol. It was Rauru's.

Link stood and offered Zelda his hand. "I know this symbol. It's time to go."

She was still breathy, and she could see the flush all over his body, but this was their only break. She nodded and rose to her feet.

The figure let out a hiss. "When I step out, only my shadow will be visible. Stay close to me."

Link didn't let go of Zelda's hand and turned to her. "Keep hold of me and don't get eaten again," he only half jested.

When they stepped out into the sand, the storm had broken. The winds were still there, blowing hair and sand, but it wasn't violently blinding as it had been. The figure was gone in an instant, and the sand made it hard to see the shadow.

Once or twice, they both lost sight of it until it reappeared directly in front of them. The walk felt like it took forever, and the wind had started to pick up once again. The shadow moved faster and more urgently, while Link and Zelda stumbled along through the sand.

Finally, the wind died down just enough that they caught an incredible sight in the distance. The outside of the Spirit Temple depicted a massive replica of Colossus with her hands outstretched beyond the temple door.

"This is where I leave you," the figure's voice whispered inside their minds. Though unnerving, it was what they needed to prompt them forward.

As they reached the doors, Zelda stopped Link. "We'll find her. She's alive."

He nodded and finally let go of her hand to pull out his shield and slip it over his arm.

They entered a vast room with carvings along the walls and across statues with foreign prayers. Zelda stepped back and in a puff of smoke, she once again appeared as Sheik and stretched her bad leg.

"Does that hurt? You don't have to come." Zelda stared at him with a bland expression and pushed past him to reach the first door.

They went through several rooms to reach the center of the temple where another massive replica of the outer Desert Colossus waited.

"Something feels odd in here. Can you feel it?" Zelda asked, looking around.

"I can, but I don't know what it is."

A darkness fell over the room before a tall figure stepped out. Link tightened his grip on the Master Sword, his breathing heavy.

Ganondorf.

"Well, well, well. You've grown, haven't you, _boy_? You did well to pass my guards at the tower. To find you here, I'm not surprised. And look, you are wearing my armor. Fate is a funny thing, isn't it, kid?"

Ganondorf stepped further into the room. Every long stride he took sent Link and Zelda back a step. "Your Sage has been very accommodating. She told me all about you. The Sacred Realm? I suppose I should have thought of that when I locked you up. If there's one thing I know, it's that a Gerudo can fight. If she and a Goron trained you, you'd better be worth my time by now. Perhaps her usefulness is up."

Link spun his sword in his hand, waiting. Patience, she'd taught him. With the Demon King, he wasn't going to rush into a thing.

It seemed like Ganondorf figured that out and turned his attention to Zelda. "Interesting. I saw you enter this temple with the Princess of Hyrule. Where is she? Certainly she isn't this Sheikah imposter?"

He reached out for her and Zelda rolled backwards, out of the way. Ganondorf just laughed and made a small gesture with his hand. Large, armored gloves reached out and held Zelda tightly until she started to scream.

"Darkness will always overpower the light!"

Zelda's guise slipped away and she was once again in her princess attire. Ganondorf smiled as she screamed again.

"Zelda!" Link called out.

Ganondorf moved between them and halted Link. "You are a greedy child, aren't you? You can only have one of them. Now it's time to choose."

Link thrust the Master Sword out, impaling Ganondorf. He looked down and started to laugh. Link quickly wrenched back the sword and watched as Ganondorf began to float. Plumes of smoke started to billow out from his shoulders and his face dissolved into a horned emptiness.

Glancing at Zelda, where she remained in the hands of a large Iron Knuckle, he forced his focus back to Ganondorf just in time to see a large energy ball of light thrown at him. Instinct told him to raise his shield, but instead, he swung the sword at the light itself, sending it back toward Ganondorf.

For a moment, the surprised look on Ganondorf's face was worth anything. He swung his cloak, deflecting the energy back toward Link. In a game of tennis, the two sent the ball of light between them, each swing gaining momentum and speed. Link couldn't see the ball as it sped towards him and it crashed against his chest with rippling force, sending him onto his back with a hard thud.

Immediately, Ganondorf sent another one at Link, But Link sprung to his feet and managed to deflect it again, resuming the back-and-forth between them.

Zelda watched, helplessly in the tight grip of the Iron Knuckle. Somehow, it felt as though it was draining her strength. The longer she stayed in its grasp, the less of the Goddesses' strength she could feel. It would have been impossible to become Sheik, even if she was able to.

Link was worried for her, especially when he heard her pained cries, but he had to remember what Rauru said to him: he needed to prioritize. He knew that Zelda would manage to be okay, but Ganondorf wouldn't wait.

He finally managed to deflect the ball of light back to Ganondorf, hitting him so that he floated down to the ground. Pieces of him broke off with the contact from the light, and Ganondorf rested on his knees, looking up at the hero.

"Not bad, kid, but this is just a Phantom of myself. Worthless creation. When we fight for real, you won't make it out that easily. Besides, I have other things to attend to now. The Iron Knuckle will take care of you. I hope you weren't too injured by the energy ball, I do long to fight yours full strength.

"Oh," he said, turning to Zelda. "Your father wasn't looking so well when I left the place. You might want to return home and stop playing being the hero."

She was too weak to respond, but the Iron Knuckle dropped her to the ground and took a step over her as she lay weakly on the floor.

Ganondorf's phantom appeared in front of her and she jerked back, but all it did was smile before turning to smoke and disappearing.

With a loud, metallic grunt, the Knuckle picked up a large axe and held it in both hands before raising it above its head, screeching out a war cry and charging at Link.

He braced his grip on his shield and studied the Knuckle, looking for weaknesses. Under the arms and around the neck were always good places to start, but the massive helmet might have an effect on easily taking the neck. It had to move slowly with the weight of its weapons and armor. He could see something small just over the shoulder, and he was pretty sure it was some sort of tie to keep the armor on. He'd have no choice but to aim for that small bit of string on a raging, armored monster.

The Knuckle began to swing its axe wildly, breaking the pillar in the room and shattering its remains so close to Zelda that she had to roll away. With its next swing, Link deflected a blow using the Master Sword, pushing the forceful axe back. He managed to hit the armor a few times, testing it. There was another weak spot in the bend of the arm, where it was two pieces of armor rather than one.

With a hard thrust, he lodged the sword through the weak point in the armor, causing the Iron Knuckle to hold the axe with only one hand while it recovered. Link took the opportunity to slash away at other weak spots in the armor, but the Knuckle recovered and backhanded Link, sending him flying.

He was tired and sore, but he stumbled up to his feet and dodged as many attacks as he could. With an axe that big, there was hardly a point in trying to fight weapon to weapon using the Master Sword. He had to tire the Knuckle out before he himself ran out of energy.

The fight dragged on.

The Iron Knuckle showed very little sign of wearing out. In fact, it was growing stronger, faster, and hitting harder. Link was tiring, but he knew there was no other choice but to fight, to stay on his feet and shake off the hurt.

Zelda continued to lay on the ground, her body becoming more pale and her energy fading as if it was physically being drawn from her. Her eyes barely stayed open as she watched.

" _Help me,"_ she could hear. Unsure if she'd finally started going crazy or not, Zelda looked around for the source of the voice, but there was no one.

" _All I can give, I give to you. Help me."_

The voice was a woman, and it was in the room with her. There was no one, no one but Link and the Iron Knuckle. Ganondorf's phantom was long gone.

She felt something, something like a physical force in her chest, and she found the will to stand up once again, but she could already feel it leaving her. She had to act fast, but she didn't know what she was acting on.

Until it finally dawned on her.

"Link!" she screamed as she started to wobble her way over to the fight. "Disarm her!"

Unsure what she was doing, he followed her orders and hacked at the easier arm access he had until the tip of his sword breached the armor again, causing the Knuckle to lose its grip.

Zelda ducked in between them and reached behind her for Link's left hand, knocking the Master Sword away. Link covered her with his shield as the Knuckle turned back towards them, axe raised.

Zelda's right hand outstretched toward the sky. "Goddesses, hear our plea…"

A great light filled the entire temple, and Link waited to feel the crushing weight of the axe on his arm, but it didn't come. Instead, as the light faded away back toward Zelda, he could hear the sound of armor clanking to the ground. Zelda followed, breathing heavily. Link followed her, holding her up, still keeping his shield between her and the Knuckle.

When the helm of the Iron Knuckle fell away, so did Link's shield.

Nabooru stood amongst the fallen armor before dropping to her knees in front of Zelda.

"I'm… free."

Link couldn't believe his eyes as Nabooru picked up a piece of her armor, staring at it in awe before her eyes moved to Zelda.

"I'm so sorry, Princess Zelda," she whispered, placing her hands on either side of her face, closing her eyes, and letting another light flow from her body through to Zelda's. The color almost immediately returned to the princess, and she began to move her muscles, testing her returned strength.

It was only then that Nabooru finally seemed to notice Link. She wildly crawled over to him and kissed him quickly before throwing her hands over his neck. "You're alive! I'm so sorry, Link! I'm sorry! I wasn't quick enough."

Link held her tightly. "Wha—?"

"Ganondorf took the temple himself. I wasn't here in time to stop him. He took my memories, my thoughts, my visions. Trapping me in the Iron Knuckle without a will of my own was torture, and then to fight you?"

"I don't-" Link tried again, but she shook her head, continuing.

"As the Spirit Sage, he augmented my abilities, and drew the spirit from the princess. One of us was to die: me in combat with you, or her as a result of my failure as a Sage."

Link kissed her cheek and held her face in his. "You didn't fail, Nabooru. The three of us are alive. You were one of the only Sages who wasn't killed. I wasn't killed. The princess is alive. Rauru is, the Shadow Sage is, and now, three new Sages are waiting for you in the Sacred Realm. Seal the temple when we leave and Ganondorf will not be able to return. As long as Hyrule is standing, you haven't failed."

She wiped a tear away and turned to Zelda. "If you hadn't heard me, I would have killed this world's one chance of being free. I would have killed my friend. Thank you."

Zelda nodded, still reeling from the abrupt return of her strength. Link leaned over and took her hand. "Are you okay?"

"I will be. I need to get to my father."

Nabooru stood up and brushed herself off. "I can't tell you if what he says is true or not. He spent many days here, but he never spoke of what he did outside. I will be with you both when the time comes to seal that evil man away. Let me help you now in the only way I can. Princess, all that I have… I give to you." She looked pointedly at Link one last time and held out her hands, a yellow light engulfing the two.

When the light faded, they were just outside of Gerudo Fortress.

Zelda grabbed Link and quickly pulled him up. "My father. Please!"

He nodded and they hailed the gate guard, prepared to get back to the castle… or to run straight into a trap.


	27. Chapter 27: The Darkness of Power

**Chapter 27: The Darkness of Power**

Link spurred Epona on as fast as he could as they raced back to the castle. Zelda held on tightly to Link. He wasted no time, jumping off small cliffs, making a harsh turn, pushing Epona in a way he wouldn't have ever wanted to, but that time demanded.

The castle came into view after several hours of hard riding, and he slowed as they reached Market Town. He gave Epona a pat on the head. She'd have her fill of rest soon.

"Link," Zelda said, her voice shaky. "Ride through the Market. Don't stop."

He nodded and illegally brought Epona through the crowded streets, earning him several jeers and hollers as he continued on. They reached the main castle gate, but the guard began to wave his arms in a panic.

"No! No, no! You can't have a horse here! You can't enter Hyrule Castle without permission!"

Zelda shifted away from Link so she was in view. Though she was disheveled from the ride, she looked no less like Princess Zelda. The guard removed his helmet and bowed.

"Princess! I'm afraid my orders are not to open the gate! I… I don't want to lose my job here!"

Zelda's voice was dark. "I command you to open this gate and let us pass, soldier."

He gulped visibly and pulled the gate open, slamming it the moment they cleared it. Link continued up the path, ignoring the protesting guards as they chased him. He urged Epona forward and she cleared the drawbridge before they could raise it, and clearing though the open front doors.

They stood in the foyer, surrounded by priceless artifacts and royal heirlooms. Link had never come into the castle properly. "Where do I go from here?"

Reaching around him, Zelda took the reins from Link and he scooted as far forward as he could to give her room. She led Epona to the stairs.

At first the horse protested, but Zelda urged her on and she began to clear the steps several at a time, as if she herself knew the urgency. Zelda continued to lead Epona until the next doorway with a spiral staircase was just too small for the horse.

Shouts from the guards who'd been following them began to get closer, but Zelda could barely hear them. She hopped from the horse and began to race up the stairs, Link closely behind.

Through several more hallways, Zelda continued twisting and turning before she threw her hands into a pair of doors, sending them flying. Link caught one before it could clip him in the face.

Sitting in a room around a small coffee table were several political figures. There were chancellors, ambassadors, diplomats, and the rest who came with them. Their solemn faces spoke volumes.

Zelda looked at each one of them. "What's happened? Why did none of you send word?"

Link watched Zelda's fury pour out, each word simmering and hitting the politicians with a sharp lash each time. He leaned against the wall, resting his hand on his bruised waist, and watched, unwilling to say a word.

"You knew where I was! How could you?"

A crowd of guards stood in the doorway, staring at the princess. Only one dared to speak. "Is that your horse…p-p-princess?"

Link turned to the door and nodded. If she'd responded, he thought that each of them might explode into Din's own fury. "It's hers. Bring the horse to your stable. She'll come when she's ready."

Though the guard gave Link a look that begged to know who he thought he was to command him, one look at Zelda made him comply. The guards all turned to leave, but a tall woman pushed through them.

Impa wasn't even able to enter the room before Zelda pointed her finger at the politicians. "I want them all gone! I demand that they leave!" She turned to them, her voice rising in panic. "Go! I command it!"

Impa pushed past the politicians as they hurriedly scrambled from the room and wrapped Zelda in her arms.

"Impa, what's happened to him?"

With a solemn glance downward. "He is gone, Zelda. He passed just an hour ago."

All the air was knocked from Zelda's lungs as she staggered backwards and into the couch. "How?" she asked numbly.

"It was sudden. He began to show signs of an illness yesterday. He worsened overnight."

"Let me see him," Zelda said, holding back tears.

Impa glanced at Link before kneeling in front of Zelda. "You don't want to see. There was a darkness in him, a power that consumed him. It physically impacted him. It's hot how your last memory should be."

Zelda stood up, moving quickly to the window and shoving as much of her body out for air as she could. Link and Impa moved closer, but let her deal with her grief.

"My last memory of him was him and I screaming at each other. I don't think it could get much worse than that. Show me."

* * *

Impa had escorted Link out that day, inviting him to stay at her home in Kakariko Village while she remained with the Princess making preparations for his funeral. The kingdom was in mourning, and many of her citizens were invited to pay their respects.

The day of the funeral, an envoy of Gerudo made the journey to offer their sympathy. The ranchers were among the crowd who offered their condolences. And Link stood beside Impa in the crowd surrounding the coffin and the princess herself.

She'd been given mourning clothes: a black dress with embroidered gold, and purple adornments that emphasized the surrounding symbols of the royal family. A large, pointed circlet sat on her head, digging into her skin with its sharp pointed crystal stones. The painful design was intentional, and demonstrated the physical suffering of the wearer. The last time she'd been forced to wear one was at the funeral for her mother.

Zelda's eyes were hollow as she stared out at the mourning crowd. There was no life in her, and no more tears to cry. Her face was gaunt, and she appeared to have lost weight over the past few days. Her hands constantly trembled, and her eyes were watery, though they never spilled. It left her face puffy and her expression solemn.

"How long does she have to endure this?" Link asked Impa. It was the first time he'd seen her since returning from the Spirit Temple.

Rauru said that the Sages grieved for her, but that there was no chance they could seal Ganondorf without Zelda. Her connection with the Goddesses would be crucial, and so they had to wait.

Patience.

Impa tapped her foot. "She endures this for too long. Her father's death has broken her. She is not ready for what comes next. Not yet."

Link crossed his arms. "She will be Queen."

Even in her darkest days, she oozed with regality and strength. There was a great courage it took to stand before a large, unfamiliar crowd and pretend, for their sake, that you are not going to fall apart. She stood, inches from his casket, for hours, unmoving, unfeeling.

The room had begun to divide into two, leaving the long carpet free that led to Zelda and her father. She'd taken a seat a while ago, though it was still placed in the center of the dais, all eyes on her.

Especially when the candle-lit room suddenly fell into darkness. A great storm began to rage outside, and there was a faint music in the back of her ears. She stood up and looked over at Impa and Link with a worried look on her face.

They moved forward, but she sent a force that knocked them both back. The light in the room brightened just enough that everyone could see Ganondorf standing in the center of the room, staring down Zelda.

Link tried to scramble to his feet, but this time, Impa held him back and pulled him along to stand in the crowd with a view of Zelda, though she didn't let go of him. He was firmly held in place by her strong hands.

Zelda climbed down from the dais and strode towards Ganondorf, her eyes steeled.

"Princess Zelda, I am surprised to see that you are alive. Your little knight foiled that plan. I'm forbidden from entering the temple again. Where is he?" Ganondorf looked around, and he looked straight at Link, but it was as if his eyes passed straight over him, unseeing, like a forgotten shadow in the sun.

"You tried to kill me, and you succeeded in killing my father. What is your goal? Do you want my throne? Take it. But know that you will have to pass my wrath first."

"You have no idea. You think that you are brave for travelling with the Spirit of Courage, but that boy doesn't make you special. You're a nobody. I have defeated princesses—oh, I'm sorry—queens in the past. Close your eyes, you will see them. Close your eyes."

"Do I appear to be that stupid?" she asked, tilting her head.

Ganondorf narrowed his eyes. "On the contrary. I believe you're wise. So wise, the Goddesses have bestowed their favors unto you. You would not be the first royal to bear the Triforce."

Zelda pulled off her gloves and dropped them, showing her hands. "I have no Triforce. I cannot help you, and I never would."

A guard ran out from the crowd and held out his spear. Ganondorf created an energy ball and flung it at the guard.

Instinctively, Zelda held out her hand, and the ball erupted as a green wind collided with it.

Ganondorf grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him.

Link fought harder against Impa, but she held him tightly and muffled his mouth. "He will not hurt her, but he will kill you the moment he sees you. This isn't time for your fight."

"Show me your power, Zelda," Ganondorf roared. "Show me the Triforce. You are the only one left!" He started to shake her. "Do I need to kill your attendant? Do I need to capture your knight? I've killed your father, and I will gladly do it again. I will burn down the Lost Woods! I will flood the great desert!"

Zelda wrenched back her hand and took a step away. "And I will refuse the call of the Goddess until my dying day, if that's what protects this land."

"When I find your knight and have you both locked away, you will wish for death. I will have you watch as I burn Hyrule. The power of the Triforce will be mine to command, and from the ashes I will raise a new, dark world."

"You can try," she said, raising her hands and letting light fall over her. It began to spread across the room, and as did the darkness, Ganondorf faded away.

She stood in the center of the crowded room, breathing heavily. No one spoke, no one moved. Most people were cowering, while others couldn't look away from the scene in front of them.

Impa and Link finally rushed forward, along with several other guards and diplomats. Zelda pushed her way through them, heading for the back room. "I need a moment."

Impa pushed Link ahead of her, urging him to follow while she began to organize an immediate evacuation of all non-essential personnel.

Link caught the door and locked it behind him. He walked over to Zelda and she dropped to her knees at the balcony window, staring out at the storm.

"I heard her," she whispered. "The Goddess. Just before he showed up, she spoke to me and demanded your safety." She turned to him, and he knelt down beside her. "She sounded beautiful and familiar."

Link grabbed her hand and waited.

"I can't do this, Link. This is the _gift_ I was cursed with as a child. I don't know what to do with it. It's not within my power to fight him. That's you and the bearer of Wisdom with the aid of the Sages. I'm a nobody in this fight."

Link gently lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. "You aren't a nobody. This fight would be lost several times over without you. I'd be dead. Sages would be dead."

"Darkness has come to Hyrule. My father… he kept the light even through his own darkness."

She rubbed her hand and stared down at it. "They grant me powers I never wanted. They're giving me a life I have no wish to lead."

Link dropped his hand and looked out the window. "Then Hyrule is lost. Her _Queen_ has forsaken her already."

Zelda threw her head into her hands. "I want my father back. I cannot do both! I can't rule and help find a way to stop Ganondorf. For all my father did, I loved him! I loved him, and I couldn't protect him. I can't let that happen to more people that I love! I love Impa, you, even your horse! How can I help when I have no role to play?"

Pulling her against him, Link closed his eyes. Though his ears had pricked up when she spoke of loving him, he was almost sure she didn't mean it quite so literally. Right?

Willing Rauru to come to him, Link was ready to fall to his knees. "Please, help me."

Rauru looked down, as if he could see the two in real life. "She's lost. You should prepare to fight Ganondorf alone. Her aid will be of little help."

"You're going to turn your back on her?"

Rauru sighed. "Her soul is becoming corrupted by an impenetrable darkness. The part she must play requires her to be surrounded by light, purity, love, honor. She is rejecting them to wallow."

"Her father was just murdered!"

"Your father was murdered. Your Gaebora, who was like a father, was taken from you. I am unable to be with you. Yet your soul remained intact through it all."

Link ran his finger over the hidden Triforce on his hand. "Let me bring her here."

"No."

"She was accepted by the Goddesses. She'll be allowed here."

Rauru looked around. "She will be, yes, but she may corrupt this place and bring darkness inside."

"She won't."

Closing his eyes, Rauru held his hand against the barrier to the Chamber of Sages. "You may bring her here once. She will not enter the chamber. You will not take her anywhere that is not here, in the outer area, do you understand?"

"Yes."

Rauru sighed. "Explain to her how you enter, and the Goddesses will help her the rest of the way here."


	28. Chapter 28: Inner Light

**Chapter 28: Inner Light**

Link held her hands and rested his forehead against hers. It was the same as Zelda had done for Link when he was injured.

"Close your eyes and imagine the place where your visions come from. The light that passes before your eyes each time you see one, find it. Walk into it."

With so much experience, Link was able to enter immediately. He waited alone in the light. He took a few steps and turned back around. Zelda stood before him.

Link smiled and gestured around at the warm light that surrounded them. "It's nerve-wracking at first. It's nothing natural to us, but this is the start of the Sacred Realm."

Zelda spun around, her eyes wide with wonder. "It's incredible."

Running his hand along the barrier, he motioned for Zelda to follow him. "This is the Chamber of Sages. It's where I was for those years. Inside is even more amazing."

She ran to catch up with him, walking further into the white abyss. He held out his hand and she took it.

"Turn around, Princess."

Following his instructions, she spun around, landing encircled in his arms as they both stared up, seeing memories from their life. Link couldn't even remember being so young, and Zelda? She remembered it like it had only just happened. She turned to look at Link and gasped.

He was old. His face was lined with wrinkles, but his eyes were lit up with life as he stared at her. "Do you remember that?" he whispered. She looked back up at the vision in the sky and saw herself and Link, standing in the Sacred Realm, staring up.

She turned to him again, but could no longer feel him holding her. He was gone; only the Master Sword remained in his place until a young boy and girl ran up to her, picking up the sword and running away.

"I always want to feel the ground beneath my feet, and see the clouds above my head."

Zelda spun again and saw herself. She was standing beside Link and took his hand. "What about you? What… what will you do?"

Link smiled and held Zelda, disappearing just as he brought his lips to hers.

"Help me. Please. Help me. I'm prisoner in the dungeon of the castle. My name is Zelda."

She could see Link again, sitting up from a dream, hearing her voice. He didn't react when she screamed, dragged away in chains as she was strapped to an altar. Two witches floated above her, one of ice, the other of fire, and they cast down their magic, sending her to sleep as the life began to drain out of her.

Impa ran in front of her, dragging her by the hand, though they were both much older. "Come, Princess! Your brother will not wait long before he takes the throne. You must escape!"

"I won't."

A young Zelda grabbed Link's body as he fell. He stood up, clutching her for support. "Link!" she yelled, keeping him awake.

A booming voice spoke, and they looked up as the King stepped forward. "I want you to live for the future. There might be nothing left for you, but despite that, you must look forward and walk a path of hope, trusting that it will sustain you when darkness comes."

Link, her Link, stepped up beside her once again. She grabbed his hand, afraid he'd disappear. "What is this?" she asked.

He looked around as the visions continued. "This is us. Our stories, our legends."

She kept spinning, seeing her with Link, her father, friends. "What's real?"

Link led her by the hand and bent down, bringing her with him. "All of it. At some point, it will all have been real."

A dark shadow cast over them, and Ganondorf stood, staring down. Zelda gasped, and Link squeezed her hand. A different Link fell from above, impaling him with his sword through the head. The sword disappeared, and Link once again stabbed Ganondorf in the chest, causing him to morph into a great beast. Link shot him with an arrow. Zelda appeared, shooting him, causing him to fall. But each time, he was vanquished.

Her Link helped her stand and led her further into the white void. Other Links began to move beside him, and each held out their hand, marked by the Triforce.

Zelda stopped him and the others disappeared. "What is this?"

He put his hand into his pocket, keeping his other firmly in hers. "I used to do this when I was a kid. They'd help me sort through some of the visions, but they were more in control of what I saw. Eventually, I got overwhelmed and never did this again. I think you need to be overwhelmed by it all, though."

"What are you doing?" Link asked with a laugh. But she could see Link hadn't spoken.

Behind her, a new Zelda in a white dress appeared, twirling around in a field of flowers.

"I love this world!" she said simply.

"Hylia, you don't need to stay in your mortal form."

"I'm not Hylia anymore. When I split my soul, I became a new person. You hold a part of me, Link, and we will always find each other. But we will always find _him_ as well. You may have defeated the Demon King, but his soul will return. I cannot stop that."

"I can," he said confidently, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

She smiled. "Yes, my brave knight, you can." She held his hand, staring at the triangular mark on the back. He turned hers over and saw the same. "I am not Hylia anymore," she said again.

Link bowed his head in acknowledgement. "What am I to call you? Goddess?"

Laughing, she freed her hand and spun around again. "No! You should call me… Zelda!"

The Link that Zelda truly knew brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it, bowing his head. She inched toward him, but felt a great heat behind her and saw the look of sheer amazement on Link's face.

Turning around, the three Goddesses stood encased in their corresponding light: Farore in green, Din in red, and Nayru in blue. Each one stared at her intently with unblinking eyes. She should have felt uncomfortable. Their gazes were piercing and scrutinizing, but also curious and excited.

And like that, they shot away.

Zelda opened her eyes and saw Link pulling his forehead away from hers. The rain on the window was still loud and aggressive, but something about it was peaceful, calming.

"You should have the Triforce of Wisdom, Link," she said, staring at the rain. "That was… beyond."

He grinned. "Sometimes, I know how to be serious."

"All of them were us?"

"Yes."

"And one day, they'll sit together and see visions of you and I."

"Probably."

Zelda turned back to Link. "And they'll be pretty embarrassed seeing us finish our conversation from the fort?"

Link smiled, a laugh on his lips. "Almost definitely."

"But we're going to anyway, even though we're probably being watched hundreds of years in the future?"

"You tell me."

He leaned in and brushed his nose over her cheek, his lips just grazing her jawline.

"Or," he continued, pulling away, "Are you going to give up and leave us all to our fate?"

She ran a hand through his hair before wrapping her arms around his neck. "The Goddesses cursed me as a child, but I accepted it, knowing the price. Come life or death, I'll be there at the end."

Being this close to her was dizzying, her breath against his skin, her fingers on his skin. But he was nothing if not true to his word. "You're still my future queen, now even more so. So…"

She wanted to laugh, but there was something serious about the way he said it that stopped her. Instead, she nodded, whispering a soft yes in his ear.

This time, Link didn't want to lose the opportunity. No ghosts at the door. He brought his lips down to hers in a hurry, but slowed the kiss, letting her savor it for better or worse.

When he pulled away, she followed him with her lips, trying to capture his. He turned his head and kissed her jaw. "No fanfare, but you can say you've done it."

She was red and breathless from just that short kiss. "I thought I heard fanfare. Maybe… maybe I just need more practice. You mind?"

He playfully rolled his eyes at her. "Yeah. It's a real chore, you know? Don't make a habit of it."

* * *

As Link laid in the bed of the room Impa had set up at the castle for him, he tried to figure out just how much time passed from their first kiss, to when Impa began pounding on the door, demanding that it stayed unlocked in case of an emergency. They broke apart, both beat red and a tangle of hair and limbs.

They'd only kissed, but it hadn't been long before Link had her on her back, leaving a trail of kisses along her neck, down her jaw, and finally to her mouth. They stopped to talk for a while, but Zelda eagerly rolled into his arms.

It had to be two hours that they were in there. Could the Sacred Realm have made it longer?

He closed his eyes, dreamlessly falling asleep, though his mind was racing with other thoughts.

The sudden banging on the door had him drawing a sharp knife from under his pillow.

"Link! Open the door!" Zelda called, her voice frantic.

Link sprung to his feet and let her in.

Zelda was out of breath, tears in her eyes. Her feet wouldn't stop, and she paced his entire room all before he had time to ask what was wrong.

She began to unwrap her hand, frantically pulling at a cloth she'd wrapped around it. When it was off, Link could see what she was hiding.

"What do I do?" she asked, panicked.

Link took her hand in his, the two Triforce pieces shining brightly on the backs of both their hands.

"We can't let Ganondorf find it! He'll find it, take us, use it, and kill us."

Link stroked her hair and shook his head. "Tonight there isn't anything to do. You could pray, I suppose, but that's about all."

Zelda ran her hand through her long hair before staring at the symbol again.

Link glanced out the window. "It's still late. You should get some rest. Do you want me to stay by your door?"

Shaking her head, Zelda gestured to his bed. "Would you mind if I stayed here… with you?"

He smiled and looked down at the floor. "Go ahead, get comfortable."

Zelda slid under the blanket, and Link followed her. She was on the other end of the bed, and he grabbed her waist, pulling her closer. "Might as well," he said.

She turned red. "I didn't want to assume anything."

"Princess, feel free to assume whatever you want."

Zelda turned in his arms so that she was facing him. "You know, you called me Zelda."

His eyebrows scrunched together. "When?"

"When Ganondorf was draining my power, you called me Zelda. You'd better get used to it. Soon, I won't be a princess; I'll be a queen."

Link made a face. "It doesn't have the same ring to it. I'll stick with Princess."

She laughed and rested her head down, staring at the Triforce on her hand. "Of course you will."

* * *

 _A/N: You probably noticed that some of those quotes during the visions are mostly directly from the games. Figured I'd shove a subtle DISCLAIMER THEY'RE NOT MINE down here, just because I see other people do that too even though this is literally a site all about using existing characters, quotes, and/or stories. But I said it, so I'm covered._


	29. Chapter 29: The Final Piece

**Chapter 29: The Final Piece**

Zelda woke up in an unfamiliar room, though she was certain it was one from the palace. She shifted around, and only then did she fully remember last night. Link's arm was firmly around her waist, holding her up against him while he slept.

She debated trying to worm her way out without waking him, or just staying comfortably in the soft bed with him, but she never had to make the decision.

A knock on the door had Link shooting straight up, his hold on Zelda tightening. He looked at her, as if forgetting that she was in his arms. The look on his face said that he was almost convinced last night had been a dream or a vision.

"Link," said the voice at the door. "It's Impa. We need to speak."

Link grabbed Zelda's hand and looked at it, verifying that the Triforce was still there. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up. "What do you want to do?" he whispered.

She knew she shouldn't be there, but with Impa, she didn't care. "I've got it," she said, fixing her hair quickly before opening the door.

Impa couldn't hide the surprise on her face. "Princess? I… didn't expect to see you in Link's room this early."

"I didn't expect to come here, but circumstances demanded it," she said, holding up her hand.

With wide eyes, Impa quickly hurried into the room and closed the door behind her, grabbing Zelda by the hand, staring at the symbol on her hand. "You've awakened it. I knew you would at some point. Then, finally, it's time."

Impa made several quick motions with her hands and the room turned to darkness.

Link was the first to open his eyes. He looked around, stunned. They were in the Chamber of Sages. Zelda was beside him, looking around in awe, memorizing every detail. But Link stepped forward and looked around the room that was once again filled.

Rauru, Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Nabooru, and Impa stood in a large circle, each spread across the room on their own pedestal.

"Impa?" Link gasped. "The Shadow Sage."

She nodded and bowed slightly before the two of them. "I did not mean to deceive either of you, Hero, Princess. I have been guarding the reincarnated spirits of the Goddess for many centuries now. This is how I best accomplish that."

"Centuries?" Zelda said, unsure how to process everything. "Impa, what's happening?"

Instead, it was Rauru who answered her. "Princess, welcome to the Chamber of Sages. Link has told you about it here, has he not?"

Zelda glanced at Link and nodded.

Rauru continued. "Impa is a Sage, like I am, like Ruto, Nabooru, and Darunia, all of whom you helped awaken and free. However, Impa, like myself, has been a Sage for many years. She survived the initial attack on the Temples and successfully closed off the Shadow Temple from Ganondorf. However, as bearer of the Triforce and one of the Goddesses' servants, he is also attuned to visions of his past. He learned who Impa truly was and kept trying to kill her. He decided that should be done by getting to you first, unaware of the role you play. To take measures to protect you both, we suppressed your ability to access the Triforce. You have finally surpassed our abilities and awakened it."

Zelda was struggling, forcing herself to understand. "Link? Did you know about this?" she asked finally.

He shook his head. "I never knew who the Shadow Sage was. They told me I knew her, and I thought it could even be you, but it was never a real thought, just an idea."

"Princess, Link," Impa said, "The final piece of the Triforce is awakened. It is time to put an end to Ganondorf, or die trying. I am afraid, once again, the fate of Hyrule is in your hands."

Zelda raised her hand up and stared at it. "This… this is it, then."

An incredible force rocked through the Sacred Realm. Impa and Rauru ran forward, each grabbing onto Link and Zelda.

Rauru turned to Link. "The Temple of Time is being attacked. It's the bridge to the Sacred Realm. Ganondorf is trying to destroy it!"

Impa looked from Rauru to Zelda and placed her hand over Zelda's cheek. "I have taught you everything you can learn. The rest is inside you."

"We will do what we can, but you must face Ganondorf. Do what must be done, no matter the cost. We will hold the Sacred Realm as long as we can."

"Go!" Impa yelled.

Link and Zelda woke again in Link's room. They sprang to their feet and took off down the hallway, rushing as fast as they could to the other side of the castle that faced the Temple of Time. Smoke and flames were rising, floating toward the window with the steady breeze.

"Come on," Zelda said, racing downstairs and into the armory. "Hurry!"

Zelda kept her formal dress on, and without many other options, pulled on a pair of boots that fit and a female soldier's breastplate. Link grabbed chainmail and threw it over him, sliding into a full uniform, complete with a green tunic over the top. He slid on his gloves and tightened the Master Sword and his shield to his back.

With a look to Zelda for approval, she nodded and grabbed his hand. "This might make you a little dizzy."

Throwing down a Deku Nut, the world changed in a flash of light, instantly moving from the armory to just outside the Temple of Time.

She wasn't wrong. Link bent over, his hands on his knees to stop himself from falling over before he shook it off and followed the princess into the Temple of Time.

Ganondorf stood before the Spiritual Stones, his arms raised out to the side. Dark purple energy swirled above his palms. He could hear them enter, but didn't turn around.

"You're too late. The entrance to the Sacred Realm is nearly destroyed."

He stopped and gasped as the symbol on his hand began to glow. Turning around, he smirked. "So, it _was_ you after all."

Zelda and Link could feel their hands burning, glowing, reaching out for its other two pieces to make itself whole.

"Princess, get out of here. He can't have all three."

Though she wanted to protest, she hadn't expected the pull of the Triforce to be so strong. Turning to leave, she felt something stopping her as a blue light filled her vision. She spun around, realizing she was trapped inside a crystal. Banging on it was no use, and Link even tried shattering it with the Master Sword to no avail.

Ganondorf prowled toward the two of them, slowly, deliberately, and without any fear. Link held out his sword and stood between the princess and Ganondorf.

Ganondorf sniggered. "You're just as stupid as you were seven years ago, kid. This could have been easier if you'd stayed in your cell. Your Zelda might never have found her missing spirit. You see, you are born with Power. It's in you from the beginning, and as you nurture it, it grows and gains strength. Courage is stupidity facing down darkness. You've always been brave, kid, I'll give you that. When your fear is at its height, Courage emerges in the act of facing the dark despite the lack of light. We both know this. We've held our Triforces for years.

"Wisdom," he continued, knocking Link back with ease. "Wisdom is not simply knowledge. *There is a wisdom of the head, and a wisdom of the heart.* The Goddess requires a mastery of both to bear the Triforce. In that way, you were the reason I will be able to succeed, kid."

Link ran for Ganondorf again, but Ganondorf held Link by the hair, disarming him.

"You see," he said, barely making an effort to hold Link. "When one is able to master all three, Power, Courage, and Wisdom, he is a fitting recipient of all three pieces. I know what my heart desires…"

He extended his hand and the Triforce seemed to lift from his skin, as did Link's and Zelda's. They floated in the air for a moment before racing together, snapping into place with a loud crack until the one whole Triforce was one again.

With a sigh, Ganondorf hurled Link towards the wall and touched the Triforce, laughing as the world descended into darkness.

* * *

"Link," Zelda's voice whispered as she shook him. "Wake up."

He was sore, but unharmed. What surprised him most was the soft bed beneath him, the pillows, the blankets.

With a start, he sat up, only to be held back by Zelda's gentle hands. He pulled her hand from his chest and looked on the back. The Triforce was still there, as was his own.

"Was that all a dream?" he asked her, as if she'd know.

She shook her head and looked behind her. Impa stood above them. "It was a vision of the future, should you fail. One that Rauru and I thought was the best to explain. Ganondorf will make his move on the Temple soon. We will only be able to hold the Sacred Realm open for a short time after that. You cannot allow him to get the Triforce. The three of you together offers him the upper hand. As controller of the Triforce of Power, he knows how to harness that power best. The three of you creates one great surge of power."

"So," Link said, still slightly groggy, "You are the Sage? All of what we saw was true?"

"Yes."

Link pushed the blankets off of him and went to his closet. The armor from his vision was already waiting for him. He ducked into the small closet and began to change. "What do we do?"

Zelda's voice answered him, but it was shaky, more frightened than he'd expected. "Ganondorf isn't there yet. We should go to the Temple of Time."

"Why?" Link asked.

"Princess…" Impa whispered, a plea.

"Yes, we should go. I believe that's the proper course of action."

Link emerged shortly after, ready and in his full armor. "I suppose so. Together though? Isn't that unwise, given what we just saw?"

"No," Zelda sighed. "It'll be safe."

* * *

They walked to the Temple of Time, Zelda insisting that they should enjoy everything in case they failed. Link couldn't be more confused by the lack of urgency as she strolled through the gardens, running her hands along every flower they passed. Impa had tried to stop Zelda, also unenthused by the princess' plan, but in the end, she did not stop her.

Link tried to pick up the pace, but Zelda wouldn't. Finally, Link couldn't take anymore. "Princess? What's happening?"

Zelda looked up at the back of the Temple of Time, nearly there. "In many lifetimes, Link, I've fallen in love with you. I can still feel it, residual from the spirits of my past. I feel it now, a current love. I suppose that there's no better time to say it, and no reason to continue to hide it."

Her boldness shocked him. She didn't turn red, didn't look away. She just continued walking toward the Temple of Time. He caught up to her. "Princess… I… I feel the same, and I would love to hear you say that again if you didn't sound like we were walking to our immediate deaths. Why are you telling me this?"

She smiled sadly, refusing to look at him as she climbed the steps and pushed the door open. The room was empty, and her words echoed. "I have nothing to lose, Link."

"You're about to be the queen. You're coming back from this. What isn't there to lose?"

Taking his hand, she stepped towards him and brushed her lips against his, light as a feather, but rich with passion and a sad longing. When she stepped away from him, he felt that he shouldn't let go of her hand.

"The Goddesses showed me another vision. You have to kill Ganondorf, there is no question about that. But my role in this is not to fight by your side. I was meant to bring you here. Ganondorf will follow quickly when I'm through, and you'll want to strike him down when he is at his weakest."

He narrowed his eyes at her, tightening his hold on her, refusing to let her take another step. "Tell me what's happening."

"By sacrificing myself here—"

"No."

She sighed and made a face at Link. "By sacrificing myself here, Ganondorf will have no chance of retrieving the full Triforce. My spirit will move into the Sacred Realm, waiting for my next successor, and it will strengthen the Realm itself. From there, I can help seal away Ganondorf once you've weakened him. It will be stronger, it will hold his spirit for centuries, millennia, not just decades. This is the final piece of the puzzle. This is how I use my Goddess-Given powers."

"No," Link said again. "There are other ways to do this."

"The Goddesses showed this to me. They want this."

"I'm not letting you go."

Zelda smiled, her eyes welling up. "It's what's best for Hyrule, Link. We've been seeing our past, the sacrifices we've made. It's our turn. I have to sacrifice myself, and you have to let me."

"Damn the Goddesses," he said. "We can defeat him another way. Your kingdom will have no leader. How is that what's best?"

She squeezed his hand, placing her other over his. "It won't seem like it, but if the Goddesses want it, we have to trust in their wisdom."

And it hit Link. This was what Rauru had warned him about. The Goddesses themselves were telling Zelda that this was the right path, but he couldn't let her go. She was too important to him now. He was ready to put her before the fate of Hyrule. There had to be a way.

Link moved so he was standing between her and the altar at the end of the room. "I can't let you. I love you. Zelda, I love you."

She was sobbing as tears streamed from her cheeks. He looked so scared, and not because he was baring his soul or ready to doom the world.

He'd called her Zelda.

"Move, Link," she pleaded one last time.

Shaking his head, he planted his feet.

Zelda's teeth bit down on her lip, trying to control her tears as she reached out to the air off to her right. A long but thin sword appeared from nowhere, fitting easily in her hand. "Move," she said again, pointing it in Link's direction. "Your Queen commands it."

Link stepped into the tip of her blade, wincing as blood started to drip down. Zelda gasped, her hand shaking violently. But she held it firmly. Link pushed into it, letting more blood fall. "I'll accept the punishment for disobedience. You'll have to kill me."

With her other hand, she wiped the tears from her face. "I won't kill you. The world needs you. And I need you to live. But I will not let you stop. My duty, since the day I was born, has been to serve my people. I vowed to live and die for them. I intend to fulfil my vows."

Link tried to laugh, to make her hear him. There was another way. A harder way, but they'd find it. "I don't think that was meant to be taken so literally, Zelda."

Zelda's hand shook again as she fought for control over her emotions. "Stop calling me that."

"You've been asking me to call you by your name since we were children. I finally start, and you tell me to stop." He took another step forward, bracing himself as he let the blade really push through his skin. "Make up your mind."

With another sob, she withdrew the blade. When she saw Link soften, she swung it at his right arm and spun around him. Link managed to reach the Master Sword just in time to knock the blade away from him.

This time, he held his sword out, blocking her way forward. "Don't."

She brought hers back up and swung at it several times in quick succession, almost disarming Link. Link was more than surprised to see that she had actual skill with the blade, having never seen her use one before.

For that moment's distraction, Zelda reached into her pouch and grabbed something, holding it tightly in her hand. Link could see the small Deku Nut, and pulled her to the ground, causing her to drop it with a loud crack.

Zelda groaned against Link's heavy body and she knew she wouldn't be able to push him off. "You saw what he's going to do, Link! We can't let him."

"Then let me sacrifice myself. It doesn't have to be you."

"I cannot defeat him. Only you can. It has to be me."

She leaned up and kissed him, catching him off guard. It wasn't like their earlier kiss; it was more desperate than that. Link tried to pull away. Were they still fighting? Had she given up, or was this her final goodbye?

Zelda could sense his confusion and let him leave her. She ran a hand along his neck, sitting up as Link eased off of her.

"I love you," she whispered before disappearing in a blinding flash.

Link spun around to face the altar, seeing her standing there with the sword in her hands, aimed at her chest. She was whispering a final prayer.

"Zelda!" he called, but she didn't open her eyes.

Instead, she drove the sword towards her chest.

* * *

 _A/N: *Stolen quote! This time, I stole the line from Charles Dickens, not LOZ. The line "There is a wisdom of the head, and a wisdom of the heart" was not said by Ganon, but Charles Dickens. Due credit to the man himself. It just felt pretty perfect for that moment._


	30. Chapter 30: Legendary

**Chapter 30: Legendary**

Link's world stopped as he sat helplessly, watching as Zelda drove the sword into her chest.

 _Please, please,_ Link pleaded to the Goddesses. _Let this be a vision. Don't let this be real._

He could see her eyes squeezed shut, and then her dress as it spread out beneath her fallen body. The sword stuck from her like the Mater Sword to the pedestal.

In a dark haze, Ganondorf appeared, as Zelda said he would, and gripped the wall as he stared at Zelda's still body. He let out a loud, enraged scream, falling to his knees and holding her dimmed hand, the symbol of the Triforce no more than a faded tattoo.

Link pushed himself to his feet, wiping away the tears he hadn't realized had fallen before he tightened his hold on the Master Sword. This was it. This was what Zelda died for.

"You!" Ganondorf balked as he turned to Link. "This is your doing!"

The Dark Lord pulled a massive sword from behind his cloak and ran at Link with it raised above his head, a loud cry bursting from his mouth as he moved. Link met his strides, the Master Sword ready, and the two swords collided in a loud echoing crash through the sacred temple.

Link could feel the brunt force of their mutual impact, and he willed all of his strength into forcing back Ganondorf's sword. With a strangled cry, Link sent Ganondorf stumbling away, heaving before he twirled the sword in his hand, ready to come to blows again.

Ganondorf was slow, slower than Link had anticipated, but he was strong. Using his speed to his advantage, Link swung the sword repeatedly at Ganondorf's armor, causing the Dark Lord to flinch and groan as the powerful weapon pierced his armor. With a shout, he jumped away from Link before rushing right back, swinging his sword down hard.

Raising his shield as quickly as he could, Link missed the brunt of the impact, but still, he felt that one. Shaking his arm, he went to strike Ganondorf, only to be met with a magic-infused fist, the power on his bone combined with the energy from the magic had him flying back, breathing heavily and struggling to stand.

Ganondorf was over him immediately, and Link pushed his hands forward, rolling backwards and away from a crushing swing of the Dark Lord's sword. There would be no capture today. One of them would have to die.

Spurring forward with his momentum, Link rolled behind Ganondorf, catching his cape and driving his sword into the Demon King's back. Ganondorf's scream was strangled, but he managed to turn, deflecting Link's next several blows. The clang of metal reverberated through the hall again and again as swords clashed.

It was a while before either connected their blades again. Ganondorf still had some tricks up his sleeve and jumped away from Link, avoiding several strikes simply by out-maneuvering him. Link, in turn, was able to do the same as Ganondorf furiously assaulted the young Hero.

Without warning, Ganondorf's feet rose off the floor and he began to float above Link, much as his phantom had done. With a grunt of effort, Ganondorf began calling power to himself before slamming down to the ground, lifting Link off his feet and onto his side.

Ganondorf began to float again, sending one of the energy balls at Link. Link, however, already knew what to do. Deflecting the ball back at Ganondorf until both of their arms hurt from the effort, Ganondorf missed, and the impact sent him to the ground. Link raced forward, and drove his sword through Ganondorf's chest. The King of Evil's eyes bugged out as he gasped repeatedly.

"I will not… be brought down… by some kid…"

Ganondorf let our another loud scream before spinning to face Link, his eyes red with hatred. He began to run toward him with the sword still sticking out from his chest, his body blurring, changing. Great horns protruded from his skull as his body jerked forward, massively widening until his entire torso was beast-like and covered in fur. His legs thickened and claws appeared from his hands and feet, his hands disappearing in a wave of darkness until only animal claws remained.

Link looked behind him towards the altar, looking for somewhere safe, and was surprised to see that Zelda's body had disappeared. He brushed his sweaty hair from his face and held up his shield.

Dark matter had begun to shoot out from Ganondorf as he transformed, bouncing into the temple walls and sending large crumbling pieces of stone flying down to the ground. It was worse than an eruption of Death Mountain, pieces of stone the size of boulders crashing down from the roof, walls, pillars. Glass shattered, and the room shook. Link took a good one to his arm, his shield not enough to shelter him.

He took a moment to look himself over. He was bleeding in several places. There was dried blood on his face that he tried to wipe off, and his tunic was littered with spots of red. He hadn't felt most of them. But his sword arm was still strong, and that was all he needed.

Ganondorf had slowly begun to ease into his new form, the energy no longer sporadic, though the building's integrity was compromised. Link stayed put, hoping that the great beast would be crushed by falling debris as they fought, but that was not how Ganon wanted the fight to happen. It stood up on its hind legs and let out a roar, no traces of humanity left in its voice or mannerisms.

It fell down on all four legs and charged, like a boar, straight into the walls surrounding the altar. The building shook several times and began to fall faster than before. This time, Link knew he was intent on bringing the temple down, and the bridge to the Sacred Realm with it. He raced forward, desperate to stop him before the damage was done, but the beast spun around, slamming the wall with its great tail, and lowered its head before charging at Link.

In the best case of luck he'd ever experience, Link managed to jump just to the side of the great horns, catching the fur and holding on as Ganon skidded into the wall. The door shattered and the ceiling's loss was too great, toppling the entire wall of the temple. Link let go and jumped thought the fallen doors, racing away from the collapsing structure and into Market Town.

The residents were already running and screaming as they had heard the commotion and seen the smoke. Only a few remained, watching from the path.

"Move! Run!" Link screamed, physically pushing some of the townsfolk out to the side.

It wasn't long before they realized why.

Ganon burst into town, hollering an unearthly sound. Link raced toward Hyrule field and held his side, catching his breath as he waited for Ganon to follow. He wasn't let down, and the great beast reared back onto its two legs, summoning two great swords in its hands. One hit from those had to be fatal, Link thought.

Ganon swung them wildly, as if he had no control over his limbs anymore, brute force and power all he had left.

A long shadow passed over Link, and an owl swooped down from the sky, clawing and scratching at Ganon's face leaving the beast covered in scratches, blood dripping down his mouth as he hollered. The owl kicked away and flew back to the sky, its eyes on Link.

With a nod of thanks, Link wiped the sweat from his hand and watched as Ganon flailed, stabbing his sword into the grass nowhere near Link.

Taking advantage, Link ran forward, rolling underneath the beast's legs and hacking at its tail, ankles, and thighs. Roaring in pain, it tried to shake him, and Link felt a burst of pain, his vision turning black and spots along his vision. When his eyes cleared, he realized he'd been thrown across the field, the entire right side of his body soaked in blood.

But it didn't hurt.

"Get up, Link! Now's your chance!"

The blue eyes of Princess Zelda stared down at him. There was a shimmering light around her body, but her eyes were wide and focused, fixated on Link.

His breath caught and he rose to his feet.

"I can only stop the pain for so long, Link. The Sages are holding him! Go!"

Though he wanted nothing more than to talk to Zelda for a few minutes more, he raced back across the field to Ganon with the princess in tow. Each of the Sages stood around him, a light emanating from their hands as Ganon flailed, desperate to escape.

Link skidded to a halt as his hand began to glow. He turned to the Princess and noticed her hand was also lit up. She stared at it in surprise, urging Link on. "We'll hold him! Use the Triforce!"

Hurrying up to Ganon, Link held out his hand, the piece of his Triforce flying into the air. Zelda followed suit, and the two pieces snapped into place. He thought about what Ganondorf had said in his vision, and he closed his eyes.

With a loud crack, the whole Triforce appeared in front of him, just within his grasp.

His fingertip brushed the surface. It was cool, yet burning hot at the same time. He was suddenly caught up in a thousand intense sensations, a soft voice whispering into his ear.

"What is it your heart desires?"

Link collected his thoughts, sure to make the most of this moment. With a deep breath that he let out slowly, he reached out with his heart and let the Triforce feel his wish.

"Then it is yours, Hero."

* * *

Heavy. That's all he felt as he drifted through the white void. It was this great weight that sat upon him, threatening to send him falling.

With great effort, he pushed it away and felt himself fly up through the air. Time itself had disappeared as he drifted to an d from the white space and into another world, a world beyond.

"Link?" he heard. It was enough to snap him to attention, and see his surroundings. He was falling. Up or down, it didn't matter. Ganon was beside him, trapped in midair same as he was. There was a figure engulfed in red flying beside him, watching over him as he raced through the void.

A hand reached out and grabbed his collar, a green light shimmering in the field of white.

"Not yet, Hero," she whispered.

Link woke up, gasping for air. He was in the field, his head nestled against the soft grass. Sitting up, he groaned in pain. His arm was in a world of pain, as was most of his body, but when he looked down at himself, there was no blood on his clothes or in the grass. There was no sign of Ganon. There was no sign of anyone.

It was over. It was finally over. Yet, Link felt remarkably empty. He stood up and headed into Market Town, prepared to assess what damage he'd done.

To his surprise, Town was lively, bustling, happy. It was as if they hadn't just seen a raging beast level an entire temple and destroy their town. He limped to the temple, needing to know. He had to know.

It was standing tall, untouched.

He looked behind him, checking to see if someone was playing an odd trick, messing with his tired mind. Limply, he pulled himself toward the doors and pushed them open.

"Link," Rauru said, standing in the center of the room. "That was well done. I'm proud of you."

"What's happening? The temple, the people? Is Ganondorf dead? Was that all another vision?"

Rauru smiled. "It was all real. It happened, and you rid the world of the Prince of Darkness. The townsfolk, they remember. However, they do not remember when it happened, so they appear to be moving about their daily lives. The temple, however, well, it seems that it was a part of your wish when you touched the Triforce."

Link grimaced and held his side. "I don't think I wished for the Temple of Time to be rebuilt."

Laughing, Rauru shook his head. "No, I don't imagine you did. But from what I can tell, you wished for a restoration, of sorts. Restoration of peace, of Ganon's imprisonment, of things destroyed to once again become whole."

"Was that all?" Link laughed. "I can't remember being there. I guess it was a hefty wish. I'm surprised the Goddesses allowed it."

"The one who touches the Triforce with a pure heart is granted their heart's desire, no matter how large or small."

Stepping off to the side, Link could see something in the distance, something sprawled on the ground in front of the altar.

Link looked over to Rauru, and the old Sage nodded.

Breaking out into a sprint, despite his aches and pain, Link ran to the altar, clearing the steps with a single jump, and skidded to the ground on his knees.

Zelda was lying there, her eyes closed, her chest free of any wounds.

Link pulled her into his lap and ran his hand through her hair. Her eyes fluttered open, his touch awakening her. Link started to laugh, a breathy sound that caught in his throat as he watched her wake up.

She gasped and immediately brought her hand to her chest, feeling for the fateful sword to still be impaled there. When she didn't feel it, Zelda sat up and looked behind her. At Link.

"What did you do?" she asked, her own surprised laugh taking her by surprise. She ran her hand along Link's cheek, wiping away a fresh tear.

He smiled and turned his head, kissing her hand. "I saved the world. I am the Hero, remember?"

She couldn't find it in herself to joke, not right now. She was alive, fresh with new life. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him. For the first time, it was filled with the promise of a future, with a life itself. She stayed in his arms, reveling in the sensations that spiraled around her.

Link believed that even if he'd been an amnesiac, he could never forget this moment. His hands ran through the fine fabric of her dress, her hair, her skin. He never wanted to let go.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," said a voice off to the side. Impa was standing with her arms crossed just below the altar. She didn't look too sorry. "But there's someone I thought you should see, Princess."

Zelda looked behind Impa to the entrance of the doorway. A figure clad in a long red robe stood upright, tall, alive.

"Father!" Zelda cried, taking off towards the door. She threw herself into her father's waiting arms. He felt weak, but she held him tightly, letting the tears fall.

"My Zelda," he whispered into her ear. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It's over."

* * *

Link stood on the balcony early the next morning, watching the sun rise. He hadn't wanted to get out of bed, wanting to stay beside Zelda all morning, but he had to see the sun. The dawn of a new day. Streaks of yellow shot out from the sun like the Goddesses' light itself as the sky was clouded with purples, oranges, reds, and yellows.

"This is because of you," he heard Zelda say from behind him.

He held out his hand and she took it, wrapping it across her as she rested against Link. He shook his head. "There would have been nothing for me to finish if you hadn't done what you did."

"Do you regret trying to stop me?"

Link smirked and rolled his eyes, knowing that she was just gloating. "No. I don't."

Zelda lifted his hand and looked at it. All three Triforce pieces were faintly glowing. On her hand, only the dark outline of where the Triforce used to be. "Everyone will know you as the Hero soon. You'll be legendary."

He tightened his arm on her. "They should be thanking you, the princess who gave her life for her people. Not me. The Legendary Zelda."

Grimacing, she shook her head. "Something about that sounds wrong…"

"The Legend of Link?" he mused.

"Don't get a big head," she laughed. It felt good to laugh again.

"Where do we go from here, Princess?"

He could hear her grumble, but she didn't comment on it. "Ganondorf's minions are still lingering around Hyrule. I was going to see what I could do to eradicate them. It's not a command, but would you come?"

Leaning his chin against the top of her head, he nodded. "Of course… Zelda."

She sighed, contentedly and pulled his arm closer to her. The sun was rising above the horizon.

The first day of peace.

The first day of a new Hyrule.


	31. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Zelda woke up, still feeling the strong arms wrapped around her from behind. She gasped, turning around in bed. There was no one there. She pulled at the collar of her neck, choking on how real it had felt. It wasn't the first time she'd woken like that.

She slid off the bed and grabbed her clothes off the window seat, changing into her finest blue dress. She knew that her ladies would be upset that she'd dressed without their help again, but she cared very little for them helping her dress anyway. She fixed her straight hair in the mirror and placed the low circlet in place, shaking her head around to ensure it didn't fall off. When she was satisfied, she rushed to the library, hoping to enjoy a few moments of peace before she had to attend the ceremony later that morning.

The large room was empty, silent, just the way she liked it. Running her fingers along the spines of the books, she thought of which she's like to read next. Her nail caught in a groove and she winced, pulling away. She glared at the book. "A History of Hyrule."

With a sudden thought, she grabbed the book and sat at the nearest table. She skipped past the creation of the world. She knew that story well. The first princess Zelda was something she'd never need to read about again. She could recount that as if she'd lived it herself. Flipping the pages furiously, she knew what she was looking for. It was just a matter of finding it.

 _The Tale of the Hero._

Zelda puckered her lips and squinted at the words on the page. It detailed the rise of the King of Evil's incarnation, something she knew too well. Skipping past that, she almost wished she didn't read as often as she did. Almost. The histories were all familiar to her. She wanted to know what happened at the end. She needed to know the details.

Skimming over the page, she found herself reading out loud.

"Though history could not determine the manner in which the Sages were re-awakened, it is widely believed that it was the Hero himself who entered each temple and allowed the Spirits of the Sages to return to their rightful places. He, himself, dodged the subject often in his lifetime, but records indicate that he had the help of another. Though speculation believed it to be Queen Zelda, many of the time claimed he traveled with a companion who did not match the description of the Queen. She claimed her only role was in the defeat of Ganondorf himself."

Zelda sighed, searching the pages for more. Instead, it offered more history. She shouldn't have been surprised, given the name of the book, but it was frustrating.

Returning the book to its place, she quickly hurried into the restricted section of the library. It wasn't restricted to her, but something about being there made her feel like she'd done something wrong.

Scanning the shelf again, she picked up the leather-bound book, sealed by magic, and returned to her table. Carefully, she unsealed it and began to read.

"I believe Link took my last book with him. I had to send him out to the desert again, but with Father's recent death, I cannot go with him. It was hard, to watch Father die, but it was easier knowing that it wasn't because of Ganondorf.

"Link and I were able to say our goodbyes to him. What I didn't expect was for him to give us his blessing. Not for marriage, of course. There was no way he'd ever allow that, even on his deathbed, but he finally accepted that fate wanted us together, that we wanted that. He'd become the father I never knew after Link's wish brought him back. I don't intend to waste this chance."

Zelda huffed and sealed it again. As interesting as the diary was, the book was too late in the Queen's life. She needed something earlier. Something to confirm her dreams.

Returning once again, she unsealed the book and flipped to the middle.

"—and then brought me to the Sacred Realm. I have never felt so confused, or out of body as I was while there. Link seemed at home. It was the first time I really sensed a change in him. It was also the first day that we kissed."

Zelda laughed as she looked around the page. Small hearts were drawn several times, and in a different hand, the words 'Zelda and Link' were scribbled several times. Closing her eyes, Zelda could almost see them… until she truly could.

Link sat on the desk while the princess wrote in the diary. He was eating an apple and placed it down, moving behind her and peering over her shoulder.

"Can I help you?"

"What are you writing, Princess?"

Princess Zelda smiled at him. "It's private."

He kissed her hair and made a face. "I think we've gone way beyond the whole modest thing. Are you writing about me? Is that why?"

"I might be," she admitted.

Link snatched the ink pen from her hand and scooted beside her in the seat. She held on to him so she wouldn't fall off the chair, though she noticed he was almost entirely supporting himself on his foot.

Link covered the page with his hand and began to write and write. He didn't stop. Zelda looked on, curious about what he could possibly be writing. She moved his hand and scoffed before laughing. "Give me that pen back!" Shoving his hand, the mark smeared across the page.

Standing up, Link wrapped his arms around the princess and carried her across the room to the bed. "I was just adding your thoughts to the page."

Opening her eyes, Zelda found herself sitting in the library again, staring at the smeared mark on the worn page in front of her. She could still feel his hands around her, the ghostly sensation of his lips in her hair.

Returning the book, she ran back through the castle, needing to clear her head. It was real; it was all so real.

The ceremony was soon, and Father would be getting ready. There would be no time to ask him anything. She stood on the balcony and watched the sun float in the sky. On her lap was the Sheikah Slate, and she stared at it, realizing the symbol on the back was the same as the one that she wore… the other Zelda… when she was Sheik.

"It's time, Princess Zelda," said one of her ladies as she crept into the room. Zelda nodded and left the slate on her bed, hurrying down to the throne room.

She slid into her throne, much smaller than her father's. He entered the room shortly after, and the voice of the herald boomed. "King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule and the Princess Zelda presiding!"

Her father cleared his throat and stroked his long, thick white beard. "The first matter on today's agenda is one that is of great importance to me. As the Calamity nears, my daughter, Zelda, prepares to do her sworn duty to protect Hyrule, as her predecessors have done. To aid her in her endeavor, I have chosen a new appointed knight to watch over my daughter. The Champion of Hyrule, Link."

Zelda's head shot up. She hadn't known this Champion's name, nor anything about him except his great accomplishments and that he was the Goddesses' chosen one. He knelt at the bottom of the steps, the Master Sword in his hands. When he looked up at her with his blue eyes, Zelda gasped. Though they were not identical, she could tell. Just as the Princess Zelda in her visions had not been the exact same as her, she knew it was still a past life she'd lived. And as she looked down at the knight before her, she knew.

It was him.

* * *

 _Final A/N: WOOOOO I FINISHED A FIC! LOOK AT MY HISTORY: IT'S NEVER BEEN DONE BEFORE! I just wrote this whole thing in 20 days; 165 pages in MS Word. I'm honestly so proud of this that I could cry because, even if it actually sucks, it's my first full fic and I'm so happy I finished one._

 _Okay, outburst out of the way! I had so much fun writing this and it actually came out better than I expected! I don't normally write fanfics, so this was a bit of an experiment. (Hey you, person reading this! Leave a review!). I'm not the best at endings, so let me know what you thought of that or anything overall! I wanted to leave the epilogue open for me to write another and it turns out I immediately opened a word doc and whipped out a chapter. It's already up (in-progress) and follows Zelda from this epilogue._

 _Anyway! You guys who reviewed the story with are my new favorite people ever! Thanks for your feedback! And at the beginning with that weird formatting thing, thank you for catching that because I didn't know what on earth I was doing and the entire thing would have probably been posted like that hot mess was._

 _Thank you for reading!_


End file.
